I Walk the Way of Neon Lights
by iBanana
Summary: A/U. Fang's kidnapped at Itex Germany, the flock have to find him. Then, they learn he's the key to a horrible project: Project Omega- half the world's death. Will the world perish at Itex's hands? Full summary inside. OOCish towards the end, btw.
1. 01 Prologue

**I Walk the Way of Neon Lights, a Maximum Ride fanfic**

Inspirations: That Sarah Brightman song about "Crying", "The Ones Who Walk Away From Omelas", and the [Utopia] series on YouTube, by xPwahaha, and a concept from "Can't Cry", by SporkWeildingCanaryof Doom.

Summary: AU. Pre-MR3, but after MR5. Sorta. :\

Fang was kidnapped 2 years ago. The Flock still searches for him, but has no idea what's even going on anymore. Angel used to be able to still read his mind, but now, it's just like Jeb. Cold, empty nothingness. It's like he's dead. Which, in reality, is pretty much what happened to Fang.

**

* * *

**

[A/N]

Before I start, I'd like to say that there was this title, and two others. The others were "A Mile Apart" and "An Ocean Between Us". I blame Sarah Brightman entirely for lodging her song into my head. And, the voice is a bit more different. Like I said- AU. Onwards!_

* * *

_

[0.1] Prologue: Before Everything Fell Apart; Part One

The sound of battle filled the air. Max and her flock fought valiantly against the erasers, and some assorted M-Geeks, flying erasers, and flyboys. It was the last battle.

The battle that was supposed to end Itex. But sadly, it was not to be. As Max shot some erasers out of the sky, her one destined soul mate was in quite a situation.

Ari had his arm around Fang's throat, choking him. His fist was in the air, and the battleground was eerily quiet, as if the entire area was on mute.

"So, Max," Ari said with a sneer, "Now that I have lover boy, what do you think I should do next?" His arm jerked, and Fang hacked. Max and the flock gasped. "No no no. Killing him won't do me any good. After all, we need him for Project Omega. Isn't that right, boys?"

Deep chuckles surrounded the flock. _Damn it! _Max thought. Ari played a clever tactic- his speech distracted the flock from the erasers, M-Geeks, and flyboys creeping up on them. There was nowhere else to go, nothing else to do.

Except fight like hell.

But it was clear Ari had taken care of that. With a snap of his wolfish fingers, erasers held each flock member's arms behind their backs, and the M-Geeks and flyboys kept their weapons aimed at vital spots.

With a shaky breath, Max asked Ari, "What are you going to do with us?" She had started to panic. There was no way out of this. No snarky Voice to help them out now.

"With _you?_" Ari bit back a laugh. "_You? _You must've gotten stupider than before, Max. I never needed you. It was only Fang we were after."

Fang's face blanched. The flock trembled.

"What? What do you mean, 'It was only Fang we were after'? You guys only chased me."

"Oh, Max." Ari quickly passed Fang to an eraser standing close by, and walked towards Max with long, confident strides. When he got to her, she bared her teeth and growled. Ari only laughed, extended a paw, and a long, sharp claw gently caressed her chin. "It was never about you, even when I said that I wanted you. It was just to get Fang to come to Itex. A flawed plan, at that. It was only to take effect once his powers peaked." He jerked his chin over to Fang. "Don't think that he only had the power to become invisible." A snort. **[A/N: It's an AU. I'll explain later, since it's actually really important.]**

"Power?" Max looked confused. "Fang, you never told me about any power."

Fang too looked confused. "Uh, Max, I didn't even _know _about any power. Just get ugly off of me and I might test it out." He was kicked sharply in the back. "Ugh!"

Ari had a wicked smile. "Remember when I scratched Fang on the beach? My paw had a tracker, of sorts, in it. All I needed was to get it into Fang's bloodstream- so after I scratched him, I just popped it right in. Painless. Ideal." A wistful smile appeared. "But that's a story for another day. Come on guys, it's time for them to go home."

"Home?" Iggy snarled, right before all of the erasers knocked out their captives.

**

* * *

**

[A/N]

Mmkay. So here's the story. This prologue is for story building reasons only. The story for this is: Max and Co. fight for their lives to defeat Itex, and will defeat them after they kill all their enemies (the guys here), because of reasons unknown. (lol- by killing people, Itex dies. :D)

However, Fang's captured, and Ari tells Max and the flock about Project Omega: but never really does, as he knocks them out. Instead, all he actually tells them is that Fang was the actual target and he never really wanted Max, Max was just bait, etc. etc., and that they had to wait until Fang's powers peaked before they could get 'im. Fabulous, 'eh? I thinks so. :3

So. Until next time- peace, love, and cheesecake,

iBanana


	2. 02 Prologue

**[A/N] **If you're reading this, this means I'm typing more than I should and should be working on my projects now. –stares at homework load-

Anywho. The first chapter was just the prologue- a flashback for me. This chapter is still a flashback, just after they blackout. I'm gonna start to trying writing Patty's style now. Wish me luck! And prepare for fail. :D (And the title of my story was also thanks to Sarah Brightman and that annoying song. I'm intending it to have something about Vegas, and Vegas being mentioned in here. Or something.)

Actually, seeing as this is the prologue, I've decided to make flashbacks in third person. Patty's style'll pop in later, or something. XD

Onwards!

_[0.2] Prologue: Before Everything Fell Apart; Part Two_

Max's head crashed onto the bars of her cage, and she immediately awoke from her induced stupor. Her tongue felt fuzzy, the inside of her mouth dry. There was a lingering, bad taste, as if she had just woken up from a day's-and-a-half sleep.

_Which was exactly what happened._

_What? Voice? You back? _Hearing the voice seemed to bring Max back to reality. _O Wise One, any ideas to get me out?_

_You mean us._ Max unconsciously surveyed the room she was in- taking in the stainless steel everything- from the cages, the expensive equipment, the tables, counters, lights, dangerous instruments in a glass cupboard, even the walls and windows. Just the floor alone was tiled. The other members of her flock were still passed out on the floor of their cages, and all of them, including Max, donned the white surgery gown they all wore back when they were little. But this time, they were all old enough to wear some clothing underneath: the girls, shorts and camisoles. The boys, shorts and a muscle shirt.

Max took a head count- _Angel, Nudge, Total, Gazzy, Iggy… Fang?_

He was nowhere to be seen.

Max once again started to panic. _Voice?_ Even to her, this sounded like a pitiful whimper. _Where's Fang?_

_All in good time, Max. All in good time_. But this time, instead of the emotionless, void voice Max had been expecting, the Voice actually sounded sympathetic. _Hey- I'm a person too, you know. _The Voice then _chuckled_. Max would've let her jaw hit the floor, but she heard two masculine voices outside the door.

"_Damn it, Batchelder. What the _hell_ did you let your wolf of a son do this time?! This time, Subject Four has suffered near _fatal _injuries. Hell, we're not even sure if he'll bounce back this time."_

"_Now, now,"_ Max realized with a jolt that the voice belonged to her childhood savior, Jeb Batchelder. She had a sickening thought on just who Subject Four would be. _"Runyon, there's no worry. I've already got Ari in his room, and told him-"_

"_Christ, Batchelder. Just putting him in a room and saying how it's okay for him to damage the Subjects… it's just wrong. As a father, Batchelder-"_

"_I AM A GOOD FATHER." _Max jumped as Jeb's calm, serene tone quickly changed to an angry yet desperate one. He quickly regained his composure, and started again. _"I mean, I know what Ari did was wrong, but he's still a kid at heart. I was reckless, and let _them _turn Ari into… this."_ At "them', his voice practically made the room ten degrees colder. Max could feel it.

With a sympathetic sigh, Runyon gently patted Jeb's back. _"Jeb, I get it, okay? But you gotta get more control. And I think he should explain to them about the Project."_

Max heard a set of footsteps, one tired, old, and strong, and the other light, young, and quiet, walk away. She slid down the bottom of her cage. _So, Voice. What was that about? What's with Ari? Where's Fang? Who's Runyon? What's the Project? Who's _them_? Hell, why are you even here?_

The Voice seemed to answer these in one breath. _Ari's still a delinquent. He needs control._ At "control", the Voice's tone hardened. _I'm here to help you Max, remember that. As for everything else, you'll learn soon enough. And the others won't wake soon. They don't have me to give them a wake-up call._

_Just rest, Max. Your questions will be answered soon enough. _

**[A/N] **Dayum. I'm still not done with this prologue! XD And for the record, The flock is still at their respective ages, (everyone's 14, 11, etc.), Total's here, but it happened before MR3, but some parts are after MR2 and 3. They never went to school, all events in MR1 have happened, they did go to Germany, but Max and Fang never kissed, Itex wasn't destroyed, Jeb isn't her dad (and Ari's not her brother **[at least, not yet. :D]**) and whoever else isn't related to them. (But they've met the Martinezes.)

Basically, everything big in MR 2 and 3 have never happened. MR1 happened, (but they never kissed, never got to the Institute), Fang did get injured by Ari in MR2, and the only thing MR3 was that they went to Germany. And Fang gets his "invisibility" in MR4. But nothing else. No Brigid. THAT'S IT. Deets latur. This'll be a tad confusing. Sorry! D:

I'll try to wrap up flashbacking by the 3rd chapter, but chapter 3'll be really long, since I might cram a lot of into there. :D –fails lol-

Anyone know why my favorite stories won't show up? –stares at Storymarks- Helppls. I'm aiming for 3 reviews for part 3 of the prologue. (I swear, it ends there.) LOL. :D

THANK YOU NI. –posts for you- lololol. Reviews make me happy. Even if anonymous. –hint-

Peace. Love. Cheesecake.

iBanana


	3. 03 Prologue

**[A/N] **I swear, Im'ma finish this flashback NOW. But it'll be long. Onwards!

* * *

[0.3] Prologue: Before Everything Fell Apart; Part Three

When Max woke later, it was to the sound of keys rattling by the door. Instead of a whitecoat, it was Ari. But outside she could hear the sounds of voices, forcing Ari to "talk to them". Ari was pushed inside the room by big hands. He stumbled.

"Damn! Okay! I'm explaining!"

"You'd better not hurt the merchandise," laughed one person.

"Runyon…" Ari growled. He turned to Max with a grimace. "Hey. So… I guess it's finally time for me to stark talking, huh?" He grabbed a stool and sat in front of Max's cage. "Listen- this is just my point of view. Not sure at all of what I'm gonna say. So- what's first?"

Max thought for a bit. So many questions, so little time. "Where's Fang?"

Ari smiled. Whatever emotion was trying to be conveyed here, Max couldn't figure it out. "I thought you'd ask that. But first, you need to learn about Project Omega." Ari went to a cupboard and quickly yanked off the lock, and pulled out a few dusty folders. "The Administration won't mind," he said with a scowl. "Where to start… well, I'm sure you know about Itex's history, right?" He pulled out some dusty black and white photographs from a folder and slipped them into Max's cage. There were pictures of test tubes, Petri dishes, scientists, the occasional group photo, and a picture of Itex headquarters.

"When Itex first started, it was Itex Pharmaceuticals. They all had this one goal: make the world a better place. Improve the human race, kill others, whatever- but it was all for humans. That's when they started thinking about making a Noah's Ark. By creating hybrids, they'd stand a better chance at what Earth would be like in a few hundred thousand or so years. They thought making _us _would make the world better. Pshh. As if humans could ever do that.

"I mean, look at our current state. While there's poverty and hunger in Africa, overpopulation in China, the _swine flu _in Mexico, near inflation right here- hell, we're still doing what's killing Earth. Global warming and that crap. So here we are, ready to save the world with our amazing hybridness. But that's what the creator of Itex wanted- a perfect world, with nine Angels to lead us."

He passed Max a thick folder, stuffed with paper and held together with numerous binder clips. "This," he said, starting to smile, "Is Fang's file. You remember the A.G.E. Project, don't you?"

Max shook her head. She barely remembered anything of her past life at the School, since she tried so hard to forget it. "Huh," Ari said. "I'd figured as much. Daddy told me all about it, after he left you." **[A/N: Yeah, Ari **_**knows **_**Jeb's his dad. Max also knows that Jeb is Ari's dad too. But they aren't related. Yet. XD] **

He pulled out some newspaper clippings from a binder, and waved them in front of Max's face. "See these?" Their headings read: "**ITEX PHARMACEUTICALS STARTS A.G.E. PROJECT: DECLARED INHUMANE**", "**ITEX CREATES BIRD KIDS**", **"ITEX CLOSED DOWN: A.G.E. PROJECT IS SHUT DOWN**".

"What…?" Max has a look of puzzlement.

Ari sighed. "You see, Max, after Daddy lost his job of Director, he had to shut down all of the projects he sponsored, one of which was the A.G.E. Project- aka you. A.G.E. stood for the Avian Genome Experiment, or A.G.E. But what actually happened what that after Daddy lost his job, he became head of this project. There were supposed to be 'Nine Angels' to lead us to the better world. Two of them died. All that was left were you guys. But one of them was supposed to have a power so great, the world would either crash and burn and turn into a Utopia, the creator's goal and lifelong dream. She still dreams of it." He chuckled, for reasons unknown to Max. "And now: Project Omega."

Out of the binder, he unclipped some charts and DNA maps. "Project Omega was from the very beginning. She knew on the Angels would have a power so great, it would change the world. So when the A.G.E. Project was initiated, they kept track of all their functions and vitals, to see if they had that special power." He showed Max two charts and two maps. "This and this was you, Max. This and this were Fang's." Max gasped. Max's DNA was relatively normal- for an avian-human hybrid, that is- and her chart seemed to correspond with her bodily functions, growth, and everything else. Meanwhile, Fang's was… off the chart. And the map. "Fang had that power. The power _to destroy_. He could manipulate people's minds, just think about killing someone and do it, and so much more." The chart seemed to agree with that. "And his DNA proved it too. He had 9 extra pairs- the ones necessary for getting the power. And you have it too. See?" He pointed out 9 pairs that matched perfectly.

"Ever wonder why you'd get the headaches? Liked Fang so much?" (Max blushed, but refused to let Ari see it,) "Well, it's thanks to this. Since yours match, we can tell that you'd be the one to activate the power- which is what you did. That love for you has turned into an obsession- one where he can only destroy. But first, he's being, say, _fine-tuned_."

Max looked at Ari as if he had shocked her. "He's… what?" But Ari merely smiled.

"Sorry Max, but I'll have to tell you that some other day. A long, long time from now. Goodbye…"

Max barely noticed Ari slipping out of the room before sleeping gas knocked her out once more.

And this time, when she awoke, she felt truly _alone._

* * *

**[A/N]**

**No, she doesn't wake up alone, you sillies! But I have _finally _finished the flashbacks. I can _finally _start the story. Here goes!** By the way- if anything is confusing to you, PM me about it. :D I haven't really explained everything in here. :\ Aiming for 5 reviews for chapter one? XD lol. Or when someone bribes me enough. :D

Peace, love, and cheesecake,

iBanana


	4. 1,0: Two Years

**[A/N]** Finally. The start. Here goes nothing. –begins to attempt to write like Patty-

* * *

[1.0] Two Years

_**Two years later**_

Two years.

Two freaking years, and we've never heard from Fang. Not since… the Battle, as I call it. My flock and I, Maximum Ride, have been searching for Fang for two years. Angel, my little mind-reader- or not so little, she's ten now- has been trying to get a hold of him for two years. But his mind just went dead.

Like Jeb.

Nudge is still Nudge, but three times the mood swings- puberty _can _do that to you, you know?- and Total was gone when we got out of Itex. Angel's okay with it, but it's been a bit hard to cope with.

Iggy and Gazzy are still making bombs, of course, but with me trying to find out the location of my right-wing man, Angel trying to find his mind, and Nudge being as angsty and mood swing-riffic as any teenage is, it's a lot less fun than it used to.

But all because of that battle.

* * *

Months pass, and still no luck. I'm running out of hope.

Here I am, running on empty for the past two years. My right-wing man, best friend, comfort, and maybe, _just maybe_, my only _love_, is gone.

And possibly forever.

But it all changes when we go back to New York.

* * *

"Max! Max!" As we fly, I tilt my head over to Angel.

"Yeah, sweetie?"

Her eyes sparkle, as if there are fresh tears. "We _have _to go to New York. No buts. I think we'll finally get a lead."

My heart jumps to my throat, but I try to ignore it. "Well sweetie… that might not always be it. You sure?" Two years after being "abandoned", I've felt like a hollowed out shell. Sure, I'm sixteen. Sure, I'm looking better than I was two years ago- same with Iggy- I can see the difference. But mentally, _emotionally_, I'm a wreck. I lost my sarcastic, headstrong, leader-like personality, only to be replaced by some serious creep. (Well, not all of it.) I guess some of us have also toned down a bit.

But not Angel. She's still my little girl, just a bit older and wiser. She still has hope.

"I swear, Max! Can we just _go?_"Angel used her Bambi eyes on me. Even after all this time…

"Okay, Ange. We can go."

"Yes!" she punched the air. It was so sweet. _You know Max, _the Voice said, _You should listen to her more often. Angel's on the, say, "right track."_

_Sure. Okay. Whatever._When Fang got taken, the Voice became his substitute- only without the actual Fang-ness.

"Come on guys! Right!" Luckily, we were just nearing New Jersey, so it wasn't too long until we got to the Big Apple. Angel tugged on my sleeve.

"Come on, Max! Over here!" She dragged me to a pet store. _A pet store?_

The Voice didn't answer. Once inside, I saw a black Scottie, who looked _exactly _like Total. Angel perked up at once. She tugged on my sleeve again, and whispered, "That's Total!"

The look in her eyes and faux-Total made me wonder. "You sure?"

"Absolutely, Max! I can hear his thoughts! He says…" with a look of sadness, she said, "He knows what happened to Fang. But it's not pretty."

* * *

**[A/N]**

I know. Sue me. I was tired. D:

Oh yeah- Total can't talk no moar. Yay? :D


	5. 2,1: A Small Room and a Realization

**[A/N] **Oh yeah. –adds disclaimer- I don't own it.

Disclaimer: I don't own it.

Claimer: I do own this, even if I think it's wuhhh.

_

* * *

_

[2.1] A Small Room and a Realization; Part One

"_Faang… we're coming for you." _

_The flock flew towards him, their eyes brimming with tears. Max was already crying, and when they landed on the shore, he felt like the wind was knocked out of him as she gave him the biggest bear hug._

"_Fang! Oh Fang. How I've longed to do this…" She mumbled as she cried into his shoulder._

_Fang smiled. At last, after two years, he could finally kiss the incredible Maximum Ride, his lifeline, his best friend, and only love. _

_But he heard a ripping sound, smelled the blood, and the pain hit him._

"_Oh Fang… you didn't really think I was going to do that, _did you?" _As her head pulled away, he gasped. This wasn't Max- it was eraser Max. "Oh Fang," she said, taking on that patronizing tone, "I've longed… _to kill you."

"Just as you have, after all these years."

Fang woke up with a start. His heart racing, he scrambled for Max, anyone to tell of his nightmare. But then he remembered- there was _no one_. He slumped back onto the cement wall, breathing raggedly.

After he'd been taken from the flock two years ago, he was put into this room. About the size of two large rooms, it was musty, dark, and dank. Its cement walls and floor were slippery from only God-knew-what, and a small window, barred and chicken-wired, only let in a small stream of light. The titanium door was always locked as well. Oh, how Fang despised this room. Even though the room was spacious compared to his previous prisons, at least he could still see things from there.

But now, there was only a single window at the top, which was also chicken-wired. From there, whitecoats would occasionally speak to him, but mostly, they monitored him. Though the room was fairly soundproof, with his super-acute hearing, he could always pick out little phrases in their conversations, almost always about "his powers kicking in".

Fang sighed, pulled at the chain keeping him to the wall, and tried to go back to sleep. He thought about another person taking his place, so he could be anywhere but here.

But if that happened, _then _the world would surely meet its demise. No one knew it yet, but Fang's powers would kick in soon enough.

And when that happened, oh, the destruction would be unbelievable.

**

* * *

**

[A/N]

Hmm. I was gonna include Max's POV, but I'm lazy. Gonna have it as another chapter, I think. But anywho- wha'd you think of my attempt to sound like Patty? I hated it. :\

Hate it? Love it? Wanna send me to Patty so I could get some tips on how to really write? Knock yourself out.

Review. :D

iBanana


	6. 2,2: A Small Room and a Realization

**[A/N] **I feel obsessive with this story. XD

Disclaimer: I don't own it.

Claimer: I do own this.

_

* * *

_

[2.2] A Small Room and a Realization; Part Two

As Total sipped happily on his coffee we bought him, I was getting really pissed. Through Angel, he said that he'd tell us all about Fang, and what happened when he disappeared, but after we got to a Starbucks. Right now, (according to him), he was telling Angel, who would be telling us what had happened.

Confusing, right?

But as he drained the last of his coffee, Angel finally spoke. "Well, uh, Total says that when you finally conked out, the whitecoats gassed us so we all wouldn't wake up for a few hours, and injected us all with some memory wipe stuff. Then after that, they came and took Total. He was supposed to be retired, I think." She looked sad.

Then, she nodded- I think she was talking to Total. "Oh! He _was _supposed to be retired, but then he escaped. But not before he heard about Fang. Gimme a sec." She sat there for a while, nodding every once and a while. But then, her eyes filled with tears.

"Sweetie? What's the matter?"I asked.

Her voice filled with tears, she said, "It's about Fang. And it's _really _bad."

I gulped. "I'm sure it's not that bad. Just tell us, Ange." _How bad could it be?_

"It's just really bad," she said, answering my thoughts. She took a deep breath, and met out eyes. Nudge stopped eating her donut, and Iggy and Gazzy stopped talking about their plans for world domination or something. "When Fang was taken, they said something about his powers."

We all knew who "they" were.

"Max… he has the power… to destroy. Like, people. He can rip them apart, force them to do what he wants them to do, suck the life out of them…" she shuddered. "So many things, Max. But the whitecoats wanted him to use it only on one person. And Max… it's you."

I gasped. The whole flock gasped.

"Holy shit," Iggy muttered. "This is so bad."

_Extremely,_ piped in my Voice. _This is what Project Omega is, Max. _

_Are you _serious_?! He has to _kill _me?_ I shuddered.

_Not only that, Max. You're going to suffer the worst pain imaginable, physical and mental, and it'll be like…_

_STOP IT! _I cried in my mind. _Just stop! I don't want to hear this!_

_Oh yes you do, _said the Voice. The crazy, sadistic Voice. _And the worst is that that's how you'll save the world. You'll have to kill…_

I think I almost fell off my chair right then.

"Max?" Nudge asked, "Are you okay? You're really pale, you know? Did the Voice say something? Or like, are you hungry? Do you wanna know what happened to Fang? Do you even _know _what's gonna happen to him? Oh my god, what if something's already happened? Oh my god, what if-" Nudge's rambling was efficiently silenced by Gazzy, who clapped a hand over her mouth.

"Ange, I think you should keep going."

She nodded, and I could hear her voice breaking. "He's gonna kill you Max. But not unless you stop him first. But he's gonna only after he gets the world first. That's how you'll save the world, Max.

"By killing Fang."

**

* * *

**

[A/N]

In no way do I feel evil. In fact, I think this is totally cliché. But screw it. :D

It's my story, and I think it's wicked. (Not really. :\) Trust me, it's gonna get exciting later. LOLOL. I realized... the first 20 gazillion chapters are just plot-building. Hence the boring. :P And you'll find out why Total can't speak later. Like, chapter 5ish later. (And I've chopped up so many chapters. :D)

Sorry to a certain person, who I think this story ripsoff on. D:

Loved it? Hated it? Wanna eat me? Tell me about it in a review.

iBanana


	7. 3,0: Shock

**[A/N] **This chapter is thanks to the short story "The Ones Who Walk Away From Omelas", a short story by Ursula K. LeGuin. Read it now, for the happiness of the city is all thanks to the misery of a single child. Woo. :D

Disclaimer: I don't own it.

Claimer: I do own this.

_

* * *

_

[3.0] Shock

Oh. My. God.

I'd have to… do the unbelievable. The unfathomable. The insane.

The undoable.

"Guys… I can't. I just can't!" I shook my head angrily, hot tears behind my eyes.

"We know you can't, Max… but you have to," said Angel, "Or else the world pays for it."

Well, damn. She had me there. _But I can't! I can't kill _Fang. _I can't. I won't._

_Max, you have to. It doesn't matter. It's either Fang dies, or the _whole world _dies. _

_Hmm… _Dammit, a hard choice. _Fang. Duh. _

_And you'd let the world burn for that? To risk humanity at the sake of _one _person? _The Voice was really testing my limits today, wasn't it? I could practically hear the pressure. Feel it's eyes watching me, staring and my neck. Being laser-like.

What the shit. _I guess… not. But I really _can't. _He's my _best friend. _Best friends don't just… kill each other! _

_Oh, oh, oh. You'd be surprised. _

* * *

The woman who was the "Voice" leaned back in her swivel chair. She sighed, and ran her hand through her hair. Oh, how she wished to tell Max who she truly was. Oh, how she wished she could tell her what would happen to Fang.

Oh, how she wished she could change her daughter's fate.

* * *

Fang woke up, only to find a minuscule stream of light streaming from the cracks in the walls, the ceilings. He licked his lips, and wished he had some water. He stared at the bruises on his legs, the cuts on his arms. He regretted his thought to retaliate against the whitecoats. Apparently, they really knew how to pack a punch.

Yesterday night was blurry and fuzzy. As a whitecoat came into the room to give him his "dinner", and as soon as Fang saw him, the malice in that whitecoat's eyes, something sparked in him. It consumed him, turning him absolutely animalistic. His blood sang, and Fang didn't even feel conscious anymore. He shook his head, trying to remember what he could.

He couldn't remember anything, except him pulling out his chain*****, and grabbing the whitecoat's throat, squeezing so slowly, watching the life fade out from his eyes. Those eyes… filled with life, with fear. With amazement, with wonder. The same eyes with had scrutinized him for the first ten years of his life.******

He could also remember how he felt at that moment. He felt happy, almost like nearly killing the man was a pleasure.

What was with him?

* * *

Dr. Runyon stared at the monitor in the lab. He watched the Subject, "Fang", wake up, and a glazed look came over his eyes.

_Probably remembering what he did to me, _he scoffed. He rubbed his sore throat, and fished around his pockets for another cough drop. _Damn! That kid was strong! _Even though his throat got pretty hurt, when he came back to the lab, he was pleased.

_Fang's powers had begun to peak. _

And once his powers were at their max, he would be famed, worshipped… hell, he might even become the next Director. He rubbed his hands together eagerly. Of course, it all depended on whether he could make sure Fang would _always _stay like that. And his chance was pretty slim.

But once Fang's true potential was realized, Itex could finally take the world by storm- with their personal weapon.

Starting with the precious flock.

**

* * *

**

[A/N]

I'm pretty happy with how this turned out. Don't think I'm done with this bit yet, though. I haven't made anyone at Itex talk yet- but I will. Soonish. :D

Like it? Hate it? Wanna make me the ghost writer? Say it in a review. Or if you want me to send you a link of said amazing short story. It really inspired me. +3+

*****I forgot to say this in the chapter before, but Fang's ankle's chained to the wall. You know, precautionary measures. :]  
******Uh. Anyone know how long they lived" in Itex for the first few what-years? PM me. Kaythanks. :D

iBanana


	8. 4,1: A Wonder at the Cost of a Life

**[A/N] **Ohai. To tell you the truth, I honestly have no storyline. Just kinda making it up as I go along. :\ No real plot line at the moment. :D –slaps self- Except that whole "OMFG FANG HAZ A POW-UR." Enjoy.

Disclaimer: I don't own it.

Claimer: I own this.

_

* * *

_

[4.1] A Wonder at the Cost of a Life; Part One

_Oh, oh, oh. You'd be surprised. _

What the shit? Surprised at _what? _Oh wait- Fang. For once, I really would've just _killed _for the Voice to tell me this stuff. It was on a need-to-know basis.

I kept turning these words around and around in my head, thinking about some mysterious hidden meaning behind them, as we flew to nowhere. I just felt like it was the right way to go… somewhere.

"Max? Where are we going?" Angel asked.

I sighed. "I don't know, sweetie. I'm just… thinking. Talking with the Voice and whatnot." I tried to pull myself together, and put on a smile. "Anyone hungry?" But my words met silence. Even Iggy, who couldn't see me, knew something was really bothering me, besides what I'd have to, have to _do _to Fang.

"Max," Iggy started. "You know, you should really tell us what's wrong." He wrung his hands. "It's not… 'good' to keep stuff bottled up like this."

What was _with _guys these days? "I swear, Ig, I'll tell you when we land."

Ella's house was in sight.

* * *

Angel was worried. Everyone was worried. But Max- _especially_ Max- was worried.

Worried about Fang.

* * *

Ella Martinez had just come home when she saw them.

"Mom! Mom! It's Max!" She ran to the door, and practically ripped it off its hinges. Max was there, with a tired smile on her face.

* * *

"Hey, Ella. Hey, Ms. Martinez."

God, it was just _great _to see the Martinezes again. To me, their home meant safety, shelter, love, and cookies. Ella attacked me, (not literally, of course), and gave me the biggest bear hug one could give.

"Max!!" she exclaimed, with tons of squealing. "It's great to see you again! So, is this the flock?"

"Yes, is the wonderful flock that you've told us so much about?" Ms. Martinez walked through the door. I ran toward her, and tackled her in a hug. She stroked my hair, comforting me, and for the first time in two years, I felt truly relaxed.

What a Kodak moment.

"So," Ms. Martinez said, after we all ate our fill of cookies and pink lemonade (the best kind of lemonade!), "How about some introductions?"

I smiled. "Well, here's Angel, my little mind reader." She bounced over to her, a smiled warmly.

"Hey! And this is Total." _Here we go,_ I thought. The black Scottie wriggled out of Angel's arms as she went back to the couch.

"He can't talk anymore, after… yeah. But he _does _want to know if you have any food around here? Like steak, filet mignon, lamb… and he really hates dog food. But its not that bad with some condiments." Ella and Ms. Martinez stared at him with shock. I scooped him up, and put him back on the couch, in between Nudge and Angel.

"Yeah. Long story, _so _little time." I blinked back tears. "And here's Angel's brother, Gazzy." He waved. I whispered discreetly to Ms. Martinez, "Don't _ever _give him beans. He's got a little… _digestive problem_, if you know what I mean. And he knows bombs like the back of his hand, so he's quite the prankster." She stared at me in shock. I decided to leave out the fact that he could mimic voices; she was in for some more shock.

"And Iggy, our pyro. He's blind, by the way- but it doesn't stop him from being the best cook _ever_. And he's the bomb expert. Gazzy's his 'apprentice'." He laughed.

"Oh Max, you're _so_ funny." He turned towards Ella and Ms. Martinez. "Glad to make your acquaintances." Ms. Martinez smiled, and Ella giggled.

Nudge jumped up before I even called her. "Hi! I'm Nudge. I'm eleven, and I love talking and shopping and watching movies and I love to fly- have you seen Max fly yet? Gosh, her wings are really pretty. Did you know she could fly really really fast? Oh yeah! I have a power too! I can feel emotions if I touch stuff. What's the word? I think it's called psychometry, but whatever. I wonder how you spell it? Oh! And I'm also magnetic! I attracted a coke can once, and-"

"Okay Nudge! We get it." Everyone laughed, and I was pretty amazed at how she said this in about two breaths, max.

"She's got quite the motor mouth, doesn't she?" muttered Ms. Martinez. I laughed tiredly.

"Yep, that's our Nudge. The Nudge Channel: All Nudge, All the Time." Then I launched into a quick explanation about how we were all "born", skipping all of our epic battles. I just covered the basics: Germany, Itex, Jeb, Ari, and the erasers.

Ms. Martinez didn't even blink. In fact, she seemed a little bit sad, even. That's what I loved about her. Even through all the gore and freakiness, she was totally calm. But there was just _one little thing _I couldn't shake off, though. But I ignored the feeling, as she sent us to our makeshift rooms.

"Oh Max," Ms. Martinez waved a hand, asking me to wait. "Where's Fang?"

* * *

Valencia Martinez was overjoyed and extremely saddened at the same time. That night, she opened up her laptop, sipping her lemon tea as she sat in bed. As soon as she was in her account, she opened up the files she had opened up just this afternoon. She opened her "special" email program, and began to type.

_**To:**__jbatchelder__

_**From: **__vmartinez/out__

_Jeb- the flock has arrived. What the hell have you been doing to Fang? Max is extremely worried. Are you sure the Director approved of this? I think this could be getting out of hand. _

_Angel's getting suspicious, and I doubt Ella will be able to keep this a secret any longer. Send me back his progress soon. I've just sent everyone to bed- it's the best time to talk. And what did you do to Total?_

_Val_

She sent it, and closed her eyes. Tears started to leak out, and her breathing became uneven, and her conscience gave her a rude jab.

Was it really right to do this to her daughter?

**

* * *

**

[A/N]

Yeah. Val is Max's mom, and she's working for Itex. But trust me, she really doesn't want to. As for Jeb… find out later. :D LOL. _/out _shows how Val's working outside of Itex. The underscore shows the experiment, and you can figure out the rest. I was originally gonna include Fang's POV here, but I'm gonna use it for the next one. –notices something- Jeez. I divide my chapters into so many parts. xD The title means that Fang's power gonna peak, (and make him awesome-like) at the cost of his life. (Actually, his memories, being, conscience, all that. He's not gonna die, sillies.)

Loved it? Hated it? Thought this should be cut up, burnt to a crisp, and eaten?

Tell me about it in your review.

*Ugh. FF kinda killed how the emails looked. D: If they don't show up, bear with me. :D And thank you to my reviews! -hands out bribe cookies- xD lolol Ni. It's a tad repetitive, I think. D: HAHA. I THINK THE EMAILS ARE CHEESY SOUNDING. BUT THEY TOTALLY WORK FOR ME. 8D?

**OMG. I meant to post this yesterday, but the Document Uploader/Manager thinger wasn't working. Sorry. D: Maybe I'll make it up to you guys? :D? **(BTW: **Superly awesome reviews means you get a preview. I might PM you, like I did with Ni. xD (First reviewer! :D) Umyeah. I'm itching to give two people one at the moment. But thinking about it. :D**)**

iBanana


	9. 4,2: A Wonder at the Cost of a Life

**[A/N] **Fang's POV is gonna start this off. Woo. :D

Disclaimer: Don't own it.

Claimer: Own this.

_

* * *

_

[4.2] A Wonder at the Cost of a Life; Part Two

Fang stared at the wall, and licked his lips. Within the past week, his original boring, _noir _film had been slow, unmoving, and unexciting. Like lawyer jokes.

Until he attacked Dr. Runyon.

Then all of a sudden, his life at Itex had bloomed into a land of Technicolor- he kept moving from room-to-room, kept undergoing test-after-test. But every time, Dr. Runyon had been watching every single move. He had been observing every move done by a whitecoat, shouted when Fang showed the slightest sign of pain, and had personally made sure that Fang was kept under horrible conditions.

He was like the doctor from Hell.

Right now, he was in the first room he had been for his first two years at Itex- when he was first separated from Max.

Max. The flock. The thoughts nearly brought tears to his eyes. He knew he had to keep thoughts of them at bay- lest he show weakness before the whitecoats. And the number one rule when he was at Itex for his first ten years of life were to _never, __**ever **_show weakness.

* * *

"Subject Four!" Dr. Runyon burst into the room. He swiped his passcard, and four automated sniper rifles aimed at the vitals: head, neck, heart, and his stomach, which was the only one that would shoot, to prevent Fang from getting serious injuries. But Fang didn't need to know that.

After all, he _was _supposed to be indestructible.

Dr. Runyon stepped into the room, and barked out "Subject Four!" He swiped his passcard near the door, and signals were sent to the electrodes taped on Fang, the rifles, and emergency Tasers and dart guns. They were armed and ready, ready to take down Fang at a moment's notice.

"So, Subject Four," Runyon called him this as he knew from reports that he hated this. And the more hellish the conditions, the better. "How's the flock?"

Silence.

"I don't know. How could I?" Subject Four, or "Fang" (a rather stupid name, Runyon thought), muttered this coldly, with malice and venom behind every syllable. "I thought _you _would know, seeing as you're keeping me here in the first place." He shifted, trying to get as comfortable as one could get chained to the wall.

Runyon smirked. "Oh, you could, you know. You have a power, still within you. Very, very deep. Just concentrate on it." He got up, and swiped his passcard again. Entering his authorization code, he opened the door slightly, then paused. "Oh, and Subject Four, the flock is in danger. _They _might not know it yet, but we do. Have fun trying to save them, Four." He shut the door, fully enjoying the sound of Four's torment and fitful attempt at unchaining himself from the wall. But it wouldn't help, seeing as he was chained at the ankles, wrists, and torso. They were all a little too tight, but people just _had _to be extra careful these days, didn't they?

Fang's powers were to peak very soon. All he had to do was ignite them when Fang was angry. If they peaked today, there could be a promotion to Vice-Supervisor of the A.G.E. Project tomorrow! And if all went well… maybe to Vice-Superior of the entire Omega Project! Oh, how life was going well for him.

* * *

**[A/N] –sigh- This'll be three parts. Sorry. :\**

I've decided to give you guys a treat. Before I go to bed. Have fun. :D

iBanana


	10. 4,3: A Wonder at the Cost of a Life

**[A/N] **I'm pretty sure that this'll be the last part. This chapter is basically emailing back-and-forth, back-and-forth. A tad boring. :D

Disclaimer: I don't own it.

Claimer: I own it.

_

* * *

_

[4.3] A Wonder at the Cost of a Life; Part Three

Jeb walked into Lab 3, and sat down at his computer. It was state-of-the-art, chrome everything, and everything was fast, fast, fast. As soon as he logged in, there was a little blinking mail icon in the bottom-right-hand corner. He clicked on it, and a message popped up. It was from Valencia.

_**From: **__vmartinez/out_age_

_**To:**__jbatchelder_age_

_Jeb- the flock has arrived. What the hell have you been doing to Fang? Max is extremely worried. Are you sure the Director approved of this? I think this could be getting out of hand. _

_Angel's getting suspicious, and I doubt Ella will be able to keep this a secret any longer. Send me back his progress soon. I've just sent everyone to bed- it's the best time to talk. And what did you do to Total?_

_Val_

His heart raced. So Val _had _found out. A part of him felt horrible for forcing her to join Itex in the first place, but another felt like it _was _her fault. After all, she was the one who conceived Max. Duh. He typed quickly, giving her a little bit of the truth. He knew he had to hide so much from her, for her own protection. In truth, Val was never to join Itex in the first place. Nor was Total or Ella. But it was the only way that they could get Max and Fang, without anything being revealed to them or the flock.

_**To: **__vmartinez/out_age_

_**From: **__jbatchelder_age_

A little beer. A little college party. A little "Seven Minutes in Heaven". A little avian-hybrid. **[A/N: Nanana. Don't like that. -epically headdesks- DDDDDDD:]**

_Sorry I'm late. _He noticed the time it was sent out- 9:34 PM. _There was a holdup with one of the experiments. Fang's alright, _he lied. He knew he had to improvise- the Director read all his emails, since he was the Supervisor of the A.G.E. Project. He would've much rather give that job to Runyon, but since he brought Max, he was in charge. Valencia had no idea about Project Omega, only that Fang had been captured. _Of course the Director approved of this. If he didn't, Fang would be with you. _His hands hovered over the keyboard. _"I think this could be getting out of hand."_

It hadn't. In fact, it wasn't even _close_. Sure, Fang was being treated pretty crappily right now. But it was for the better. _Trust me, Val. It's _not _out of hand. We're just running some tests. The standard. As for Angel and Ella, I can take care of them- don't worry. _He would just find their tracers, and make them release a little sleep serum, infused with a little forgetfulness solution Itex came up with especially for Project Omega. As soon as anyone got suspicious, their trackers would release this mixture, so that the Project could remain a secret. _No one_was supposed to know about this, except the Itex staff.

Anyone else who knew would be killed.

_Total had to be replaced. We put a non-talking dog in his place, one of his clones. Same everything, except he can't talk. Total overheard one of the supervisors talking and A.G.E.-_actually, it was about Omega-_so we kept him at Itex. But he's alive, since he has much information about the flock. As for the supervisor, he's been terminated. Need to know anything else? _

* * *

Valencia went into the kitchen. 11:47 PM. She had sent it out over an hour ago, but there was still no reply. She poured herself some coffee, and went back to her room. When she got there, she got a pleasant surprise.

_**From: **__jbatchelder_age_

_**To: **__vmartinez/out_age_

_Sorry I'm late. There was a holdup with one of the experiments. Fang's alright. _

_Of course the Director approved of this. If he didn't, Fang would be with you. Trust me, Val. It's _not _out of hand. We're just running some tests. The standard. As for Angel and Ella, I can take care of them- don't worry._

_Total had to be replaced. We put a non-talking dog in his place, one of his clones. Same everything, except he can't talk. Total overheard one of the supervisors talking and A.G.E., so we kept him at Itex. But he's alive, since he has much information about the flock. As for the supervisor, he's been terminated. Need to know anything else? _

She sent back a hasty reply.

_**To: **__jbatchelder_age_

_**From: **__vmartinez/out_age_

_Thank god. Of course I need to know more! Just send me all of Fang's reports. I want to know _everything. _Not just the things I can only know. That crap that is known by everyone else. _

* * *

Jeb got a reply back within five minutes.

_**From: **__vmartinez/out_age_

_**To: **__jbatchelder_age_

_Thank god. Of course I need to know more! Just send me all of Fang's reports. I want to know _everything. _Not just the things I can only know. That crap that is known by everyone else. _

Shit. He couldn't do that at all. He immediately went to Val's tracer, and opened up the program. He went to the section _Project Omega, _and went to _Release mixture._

_Are you sure you want to continue?_

Jeb clicked _Yes_, and put in his authorization code. _I'm so sorry, Val._

_If you need to know, I really did love you._

Valencia felt sleepy. After all, it was 12 in the morning. She didn't even turn off her laptop or the lights. She just conked out, Jeb went into her computer and shut down her programs.

No one would ever know…

**

* * *

**

[A/N]

LOLOL LONG. I can't type an email for my life. All of my emails are normally like, smiley, "lololol", some message, and another smiley. Imagine the horror typing this. Sorry that there's so many italics. I love 'em. :3 –over uses-

Questions? Comments? Love it? Hate it? Wanna send me to an italics rehab? Tell me about it in your review. Even anonymous.

NANANA. I really dislike this particular chapter. -headdesks- The italics at the end are Jeb's thoughts. :] (Pardon me for that A/N in the middle. I just _had _to say that. lolwut.) The email addresses got sooo messed up when I uploaded them here. Meh.

Thank you my reviewers! -blows kisses- :D Very appreciated.

iBanana


	11. 5,1: Attack

**[A/N] **This is a kinda nasty chappie. Just skip to the end if you don't like gore. I'll tell you when. :\ It'll be summarized there. The chappie I based this on: http://www. youtube. com/watch?v=YiV2ZOhd748 LOL. Ni got the preview for this! (Am I allowed to put a youtube link here? If I can't, PM please. :D Then I'll just tell you the song. It's important to this.)

I have finals coming up! So uh. This might be my only update this week. D: Sorry.

Disclaimer: Don't own it.

Claimer: Own it. And Casey and Matt.

_

* * *

_

[5.1] Attack; Part One

I sat in bed, staring at the ceiling. It was already 3 AM, and I wasn't asleep yet.

After all, that's what you'd probably get after taking watch for so long during 12 to 4 AM. I rolled over, listening to noises in the house. A keyboard tapping- probably Ms. Martinez typing some vet thing, snoring-probably Iggy- and slow, rhythmic, breathing. The calmness of it just made me close… my… eyes…

"_Max! Max!" _Gazzy was jumping on my bed. I looked at the clock- 5 AM.

"Ugh. What izzit?" Words slurred together in my exhaustion.

Gazzy choked out the word "nightmare." So, I sat up, and he cried into my shoulder. My poor little trooper. He shook and shuddered, and I waited until his breathing was more even.

"So what was it about?" I asked.

"I dunno." He wiped his nose. "It was really scary, though. I was like, walking in the dark, and…" he hiccupped. "Fang was there."

My heart quickened. Maybe this was like a vision or something. "Yeah?"

"He was really white, and his wings were darker than usual. And his wings were like, out, and his eyes were closed. He was kinda hovering. And then… his eyes opened." He choked, and started to cry again. "Oh Max, it was really scary. M'sorry."

"S'ok, Gazzy. You don't need to tell me if you don't want to." I patted his back. _But it'd be _great _if you could._

"No. I feel like I kinda _have _to tell you." His eyes glazed over, and he launched back into his retelling. "His eyes were really freakishly red, and then he screamed. But it wasn't _like _he was screaming. It was like he was trying to tell me something… I'm not sure what though. But then all these dead people and skeletons showed up, and a destroyed city. Freaky." **[A/N: Mega hint.]**

And with that, Gazzy passed out. "Gazzy? Gazzy?!" I shook his shoulders, and his eyes fluttered.

"Wuhh? Wha' happened? I'm tired Max… just muuhhhh…" I lifted him back to bed.

_What just happened?_

* * *

Fang woke up again to find himself in a dark room. "What…?" He tried walking, and he dropped down to nothingness. "What the hell is this? Hello? Anyone here?"

A whimper.

"Hello?" A little girl materialized. "Who are you?"

The girl stood up. Her dirty blonde curls bounced as she raised her head. She looked Fang in the eyes, and slowly walked towards him; ballet slippers padding across the supposedly non-existent floor. As she spoke, her ice-blue eyes were cold with malice. "You know who I am, Fang," she stepped closer, and Fang could count each individual freckle on her nose. "In fact, you _should _know who I am. But I guess you can't. Well, I'll just tell you. I'm Casey." She stopped, and Fang felt like he couldn't breathe. She snapped out her pure white wings.

"I'm the girl you killed."

* * *

Fang screamed. He jolted awake, and his chains rattled. His breathing was ragged and uneven, his face covered in a cold sweat. _I did _not_ kill that little girl. I don't even remember her! _A buzzer sounded, and a whitecoat entered the room.

"Hello, Four. _Someone _looks shaken." He smiled, and put his hand in his pocket. "Did you meet someone? A little girl, perhaps? Casey?" Fang's eyes bulged out of his head. How did he know about her?

"Oh, I knew her, alright. She was our first avian-hybrid, but died. She and her brother- what was his name? Oh yes- Matt. Well, they both died when they were two. _Because you killed them._"

Fang's mind was going out of control. He shook his head furiously- _No. No. I _never _killed anyone. Just erasers and M-Geeks and flyboys, but they didn't count. _

**[A/N: Start skipping.]**

"Oh yes, Four. You _did _kill them. In fact, here are their bodies, after we found them in their nursery." He pulled out a photograph, and Fang couldn't rip his eyes away from it. They were mangled bodies- so young, so innocent. They were exactly like two year olds. Blood splattered the room, and their heads were almost completely detached from their bodies. Just a hint of white bone connected it to their necks. Tear tracks were visible, creating a line of skin on their bloody faces. Cuts on their wrists and necks, slashes on their arms and legs. Heavy bruises on just about everywhere, hair completely ripped out in place.

Limbs were bent at odd angles, and fluids leaked out everywhere. Fang screamed. But it wasn't because of their injuries.

**[A/N: Start reading.]**

It was because they looked _exactly _like Angel and Gazzy.

Dr. Runyon smiled. Oh, how the Director would _love _this. "Oh Four, _how _can you sleep at night? Haunted by your evil deeds. Of course, you can barely remember it, so no matt-"

Fang broke the iron chains which had held him to that wall. His hands found their way to Dr. Runyon's neck, choking him, as the erasers had done to him two years ago. "Tell me, _Runyon. _How _did _I kill them? Seems like you _know._" His voice made the room drop by ten degrees- literally. Ice formed in the corners of the room, his breath making little white puffs as he spoke. Fang closed his eyes.

"Tell me _why _you've captured me. All _you've _done is watched me like a little lab rat- oh wait, _I am. _So tell me.

"Why haven't I been _killed _yet?!" His eyes opened. They were a deep, crimson red. His voice amplified, deepened: the air around him vibrated. Shadows hovered on the brink of existence.

Gazzy's vision was coming true.

Fang's grip tightened. _"Tell me, Runyon. Or you _shall _die."_

Runyon was scared out of his wits, but he had to act fast. His hand darted towards Fang's jugular- pristine needle in hand. He stuck him- and movement stopped. Time halted. Fang collapsed, and everything disappeared.

**

* * *

**

[A/N]

This'll be two parts, only because there's lots of description. The next one'll be pretty short, I think. :D

So- for those of you who skipped, Runyon pulled out a picture of Casey and Matt, when they were found dead. They were really mangled. D:

Love it? Hate it? Want to know where I learned The Art of Gore? Tell me all about it in your review. Nanana. In case you don't read the top, I have finals soon. Might be my only update during the week. Sorry. D:

iBanana


	12. 5,2: Attack

**[A/N] **Hmm. Keep referring to that YouTube video. :D I believe that'll be great foreshadowing. And um, thanks for those lovely reviews about the gore? :D?

Disclaimer: Don't own it.

Claimer: I own Runyon, Casey, and Matt.

_[5.2] Attack; Part Two_

* * *

Adam Runyon **[A/N: He finally gets described here, wtf.] **panted. He rubbed at his throat, grimacing. _50 year olds shouldn't be put through this at all. But it's in the name of science… _

Four should be out for a good deal of time. The sleeping serum was mixed with formula, which would make Fang relive the death of Casey and Matt over and over and over again.

Oh, life was good. He went to the lab, scratching his greying brown hair. His coat was singed- most likely where Fang's energy was emanating. He logged into his computer, and opened Fang's file. He went to a window showing his stats in the past 24 hours.

He was shocked. During those few five minutes, his heart rate shot up- it went past his highest rate. Then it stopped. He died. _But wasn't he talking? _It began to rise steadily once he injected the serum.

Apparently, once his power was activated, he just… _died._

Interesting. The Director would be pleased. He called him to tell of his findings. Promotion ho!

"_You have reached Itex Pharmaceuticals. For assistance, please press one. For business hours, press two. For our company's noble history, press three. If you're an employee, please press four, and enter your authorization code…" _Runyon punched it in.

"Runyon, Adam. Authorization code, SUP0024300. I'd like to speak to the Director regarding the progress of Subject Four of the A.G.E. Project?"

"Certainly," replied the cool tone of woman. "The Director will be right with you. Please hold." Elevator music played as he waited. _We may be top-notch, but we still have the same qualities…_

"Hello?" The cool, even baritone of the Director. Runyon always envied him, though few Itex staff had ever met him in the flesh. His secretaries and assistants served for life. An early retirement meant an early death- _anyone else who knew would be killed._

"H-Hello. This is Runyon." Damn it! Even when the Director wasn't there, his voice wavered. "I believe we have found Subject Four's power. He is asleep at the moment, and I have done as you requested. I have injected him with the serum, and told him of the deaths. Is anything else necessary?"

"Hm. Nothing else is necessary. You have done well, Runyon. A reward is in your future-" _I'm really getting that promotion now! _"-just send me his vitals, and keep monitoring. The eclipse is nearing. We can activate his powers then.

"And our weapon will be complete. _We will rule the world."_

**

* * *

**

[A/N]

LOL. Um. Yeah. That's it! :D wtf.

Love it? Hate it? Think I'm positively awesome? Tell me in your review! BTW. I like anonymous reviews too, so just click that button which says "Review this story/chapter". Down there. Make me happy please? :D Damn. I thought this was cheesy. I think all my serious scenes are cheesy. XD -doesn't checkover that much since I'm so tired and have finals D:-

School's not out for us yet. D:

iBanana


	13. Suspended Animation: 6,0

**[A/N] **So tired. D: Don't think there was much to this. xD

Disclaimer: Don't own it.

Claimer: I own this.

_

* * *

_

[6.0] Suspended Animation

Fang was weary of his attack on Runyon, just a weeks earlier. Recently, he had been having gaps in his memory- which scared him. It wasn't that he had a perfect, flawless memory, but what scared him was that he would feel tired one day, sleep, then wake up a day or two later- surrounded by destruction.

He had been moved to a "safe room", one with cameras galore, padding covering every square inch, and a few simple "safe items." Not even a toothbrush was allowed, as a piece of sharpened plastic could have harmed him. Pfft. As if the whitecoats _ever _gave a damn about any of their test subjects before. But he did have some luxuries he wasn't allowed before: a bed (fused to the floor, of course), a lamp (also fused to the ceiling), a pillow, and a little hole in the door, in which whitecoats could pass him food and what not. Not even a blanket was allowed- wouldn't want someone to be tangled in them.

"Dammit!" Fang slammed a fist against the padded wall. He'd been here for _days. _

Not that he was complaining or anything. But _nothing _happened. He didn't even get those crazy tests anymore! Just breakfast, lunch, dinner, and occasionally, wake up to destruction. But that was always cleaned up later. He'd turn his back on the mess, and it'd be gone. He paced the room, searching for any cameras he missed. He'd counted all of them on the third day, he was sure of it. The only way he knew what was going on was a clock on the wall- as plain as the grass was green. He whacked his head on the wall. It may be padded, but nothing prevented him from doing what he wanted.

_Whump. Whump. Whump. _

_Whump. Whump. Whump. _A stop. Fang felt tired again. _Oh shit, _he thought. _Not again…_ But he already succumbed to the opened arms of sleep.

* * *

The whitecoats in the room had their jaws glued to the floor. Dark movements, _figures, _swirled around the room, altering the appearance of everything. A once upright bed, a dark movement over it, and the steel was twisted and gnarled. The metal was a dim red, as if someone had stuck it in a furnace.

Runyon smiled. He checked the monitors, and was pleased to find his predictions correct. Fang "died" when this power was activated. However, since he hadn't honed his ability yet, he would randomly "die". The figures, a result of a dark past and feelings, put his body into something like suspended animation, which was why the metal could be bent. The Director would be proud of him.

"It's time, men."

Time for the Subject's powers to be amplified.

The men placed Fang into a chamber of green liquid. Luckily, due to his bone structure, he floated. Assorted tubes and electrodes were connected everywhere, and an oxygen mask was firmly attached to his nose and mouth. The men stood back and observed their work. It was a bit disgusting, seeing a boy like that, but his wings-oh, his wings,- brought back the justice that the surgery gown took away. They were folded slightly, and looked a hint green. Computers circled him, each monitoring some life force within him. One, however, had a chart, showing when his heartbeat stopped, and his temperature fell. It was helping Fang control his power- mostly, trying to figure out how to keep his power dominant forever.

It was waiting for when Fang would wake. And that time would come much sooner than the whitecoats had planned.

It would be theirs, Itex's, and the world's downfall. Half the world was now in danger.

* * *

[A/N]

I was gonna have Max's POV in here, but I'm far too lazy. :S Meow.

And to the person who reviewed about the chapter titles (Sorry! Forgot your name :D) I'm trying to think of having Chapter name: number thingers. Think that'd work?

NANANANA. Um. Kinda pointless, this was. xD


	14. Pink Lemonade and a Dream: 7,1

**[A/N] **You guys are very good. :] It's almost the end of school (our school system is screwed), so I'm celebrating by giving you this. But it's short. D: ASAKASKASKAJSD. I UPDATED LATE.

And a friend is going through a hard time right now. D: Well wishes for him, and his unattainable love. ;3; I'm sorry, man. (-name is censored out for duh reasons-)

Since it's summer vacay, I promise to write/update more! :D

Disclaimer: Don't own it.

Claimer: Own it.

_[7.1] Pink Lemonade and a Dream; Part One_

* * *

Lemonade (of the pink variety). Cookies. Resting. More cookies.

Living life at the Martinezes was fab-you-lous. You know, getting up at two in the afternoon, going to bed at three in the morning… wonderful.

But it's like summer vacation, or so I've found. Sure, it's great for the first two weeks, but then, it gets kind of tedious. So afterwards, I just kind of started flying out on my own. Just little flys at night, all by myself.

But I never remember where I went. **[A/N: Next up are a few dream sequences/somethings. xD]**

_The wind rushing through my feathers, the feeling that I was an arrow, piercing the sky. I flew and flew, until I reached… the School? _

_What the shit?_

_It was like I didn't own my body. I walked and walked, through the hallways, the rooms. Everything seemed familiar. _

_I got to room 503, in the red wing. I entered the room, and there was Fang._

_Fang._

_Fang._

_Fang. Floating in a chamber, in a freakish green liquid. His eyes flew open, a blood red. Then he opened his mouth- the glass making up the chamber shattered, and yet I could hear nothing. He walked towards me, shadows surrounding him. The air surrounding him vibrated. Then, he stopped walking. _

_He opened his mouth._

"_Help me, Max…"_

* * *

Gazzy was asleep, peacefully dreaming of fartbombs and cookies. Man, Ms. Martinez's cookies were out of this world!

"_Gazzy." _The Gasman "left" his dream, and seemed to float towards the voice. He soared above nothingness, and landed on blackness. He saw two bodies.

One, sstanding and straight and tall and alive. The other, on the ground and dead-like and spattered and blood and weak. **[A/N: Not a grammar mishap. It's intentional.]**

It was Fang. And… Max? Fang was standing over Max's body, the ground splattered in blood. Fang's eyes were red, darkness strong in the air. Max's limbs were at odd angles, blood everywhere. She was barely breathing. She was talking, but just a faint, hoarse whisper.

"_How could you, Fang…?"_

Fang's head was held high. In his hand, he held a bloodstained knife, its edges serrated. He looked straight at Gazzy- and his **[Gazzy's] **heart almost stopped.

"_It's time for you to die, Max."_

**

* * *

**

[A/N]

Oy vey. I was watching Khaini typing this. Don't think it's my best work. :\ -distracted-

Ah well. HAHAHA. I make Max swear so much more than she does in real life, lmao. :] The title doesn't really matter. The dream's more important. It's just that I had this obsession with pink lemonade for a while. -sighs dreamily-

D8 I'M SORRY IT'S SO SHORT! AUGH. I was distracted! D: And uh. I personally prefer having A/Ns randomly throughout the story. Sorry to any of those who don't liek them. :D?

**++IMPORTANT. At Fuzzylogic: **I need to explain something to you about your comment. ;) If you have an FF account, PM me, please, because I can't talk about it here because it's about the storyline. :o

And not that your review was bad or anything. :D However, I _do _need to say something about that. :]

Loved it? Hated it? Wanna talk to me about the wonders of pink lemonade?

Review.

iBanana


	15. Pink Lemonade and a Dream: 7,2

**[A/N] **I got some ideas from watching Khaini, season two. YEY. ASDJASDALDJALD I THINK THIS CHAPTER WAS FAILURE AUGHH. D8

Disclaimer: Don't own it.

Claimer: Own it.

_

* * *

_

[7.2] Pink Lemonade and a Dream; Part Two

Gazzy woke with a start. His heart raced. Everything… seemed so real! He shook his head.

He _had _to tell Max.

He opened the door, and sped down the hallway. He almost crashed into Ms. Martinez.

"Sorry," he mumbled. He never took a good look at her face. Had he looked, he would've found tear tracks on her face. Had he looked, he would've seen a piece of paper crunched in her hand. Had he looked, he could've prevented Max and Fang's fate.*****

But he didn't.

"Max! Max!" He opened her door, only to find her awake and sitting up in her bed. She looked at her.

"Hey Gazzy," she said in an oddly detached voice. "What's up?"

"Well," he panted, "I had a dream."

"About Fang?" She looked him in the eyes. Something about her gaze made Gazzy unable to look away from her eyes. She looked away. "Yeah. I had a dream about him too…."

"Um, okay. Mines was really really freaky though. It was like-"

He never got to continue. Max kept talking again, as if he never spoke. "Fang was in this tank, Gazzer. He was floating in this green thing, and then he opened his eyes. They were bright red Gazzy, just like you said they were…. Then the glass of the tank exploded, and he walked to me. The air vibrated, and then he stopped walking.

"And my God, Gazzy. He was so close, I could feel his breath on my face, I could almost touch him. But no matter how close he was, I just couldn't reach him. He was different. The same, yet so different. And then he said something. You know what he said, Gazzer?"

The Gasman shook his head.

"He said… he said for me to help him...." Her eyes glazed over. The Gasman wanted to just walk away, with Max being this… "freaky." But he knew he had to tell her. Even if she wouldn't listen to him- because boy, she wouldn't listen at all.

_

* * *

_

Max, snap out of it!

_Wha'?_

_Max! Snap. Out. Of. It. You're zoning out on Gazzy. Don't you have any idea of what you just said? _

_Uh, no._

_Well then- for your information, you were being rather poetic._ The Voice sent me a little scene of my moment of poeticness._ Just keep this in mind as Gazzy talks to you- he's a psychic._

_Uh, 'kay._

_And don't freak out. I can't see any way out of this._

_Um, okay?_

"Gazzy? You can go on."

He nodded. He wrung his hands, eyes sweeping my room. "Well uh, I had this dream, and it was like, about you and Fang." My heart sped up.

_All of his visions come in a dream, Max._

"And uh, he was like, standing over you, and he had this knife, and it was really bloody. And you were on the ground, and you were like, really bloody, and he said something too…. Well uh," he gulped. He stared at me with his big, baby blue eyes, and whispered, "He said it was time for you to die, Max."

He fainted.******

**

* * *

**

[A/N]

Nanana! Evil. :D But um, don't worry. Fainting is just what happens after Gazzy predicts something.

I know, I know. Overdone? Maybe. Cliché? Probably. Unorignal? I guess.

BUT. It's totally needed in this story. And Angel has too many powers, Iggy's not exactly the one I see waltzing into Max's bedroom, tell her about some insane scary future thing, and fainting, and Nudge isn't the most serious. And, Fang's not really here. Plus, I already gave him a power. Yey?

*****Mrs. Martinez is holding something important, but I can't tell you that yet. But remember the emails and Project Omega? (lol and the fact Fang has powers xD)? Well, that piece of paper has something about that. ;)

******I said this a million times already. I'M SORRY! D: But this time, instead of Max killing Fang, Fang's killing her. :D? wowifailatthisthing.

So. Loved it? Hated it? Wanna stalk me for the rest of my life because I gave someone _another _power? Knock yourself out. Tell me all about it in a review. :D Much love.

iBanana


	16. Breakout: 8,1

**[A/N] **I think Fang breaks out. Maybe. LOL. :D Notice how I always start his POV with "Fang was…" LMAO. xD

ASKJDADLAKAG. SORRY IT'S LATE. D: But I've been vegetating. :D To make it up, I'll tell you what'll happen later on at the end. :D

Disclaimer: You know the drill.

Claimer: Wonder what goes here? :\

_

* * *

_

[8.1] Breakout

"Gazzy? _Gazzy?_" I shook Gazzy's shoulders.

"Muhh… want… sleep…."

_Max, it's best to take him to bed. Predicting the future takes a lot out of a person. I'll explain later._

What? Um, sure. Whatever. I mean, I _totally _get what this means, don't I?

No.

I took Gazzy to bed, and then walked back to my room. I stared at the ceiling, waiting for an explanation.

_Well, while Angel has all her powers, she can't also take in the power of prophecy. _

_The… wuh?_

_The power of prophecy. Though Angel can read minds, speck to fish, breathe underwater, and much more, she can't possibly also take in the power to prophesize. You see, the whitecoats changed some genes for each person, so they could keep track of who would get each power. Angel's DNA was so altered already that any further change would kill her. Iggy became blinded, and you have to be able to see to prophesize, and the Gasman was the least changed. His… "fart bombs" were only made by himself, due to his… stomach issue. _**[A/N: FAILUREEE T.T]**

_What about me and…. _I realized something. _HOLY CRAP. I got you to say "fart bombs!"_

At the moment, this just seemed _so _funny to me. The voice shut up for a bit.

_But yeah- what about me and Fang? _

_You two… have the genes for _the power. _And nothing at all can be changed. You two had to be born like that. _**[A/N: The power to destroy. Damn, I suck. c:]**

Uh, okay. Let's go back and reread that sentence again. And again. One more time, please.

Does anything seem wrong with that sentence?

Does to me. Sirens went off in my head. Mega _wtf alert! wtf alert!_ But okay.

I could _swear _that the Voice sighed. _All in due time, Maximum. All in due time._

_Sure. Like you always say, _I resisted the urge to roll my eyes. Duh. _Everyone _said they'd tell me soon. But how soon _was _soon? Hell, even Ari said he'd tell me about Omega soon. I'm pretty sure that wasn't gonna happen.

* * *

As Max lay in bed, a shadow moved across the lawn, as silent and dark as the night. **[A/N 1: Exercising my poetic license here. :] And also- yes. This is a new charrie. More about him in the next chapter, since this is longish. D:] **He took out fifteen miniature microphones and cameras, and stuck them around the outside of the house, then walked around it, checking out his handiwork. The field team would take care of the inside later.

He pulled out a radio, and spoke softly to avoid the chances of Max hearing him. "Are the systems ready?"

"Ready and set. Proceed to activation."

He pulled out a remote, and pressed a button. At that moment, there was a very faint click. The system was on.

"Online and running. Great work, Nine. Tomorrow, we can start the tracking process."

Subject Nine nodded, even though his masters **[LOL. More HQ header leader dude. D: changepls] **couldn't see him. He walked toward the highway, unfurled his tawny wings, and flew away into the night.

* * *

Fang was still floating in the chamber of green liquid. Whitecoats had been observing him for the past few months. **[A/N 2: wtf. I have the times srsly screwed. I'll try and fix that at the end. Sorry! D:] **Originally, the plan was to wait for Fang to show a peak in his powers, but that proved to be a waste. Nothing had happened at all, so one of the scientists had an idea to speed things up a bit.

Since then, they had pumped a speed formula into Fang, in hopes that it would speed up the process of his powers kicking in. **[A/N 3: An explanation on this later. I've just kept mentioning it over and over… :\]** Their laptops showed no changes in the activity of his power. The whitecoats were giving up, thinking that it would never work.

It was only recently that signs appeared, showing the formula was finally working. From then on, they always left someone on watch, when everyone else went back home.

One particular night, one man wasn't enough.

Floating around in that liquid wasn't really Fang's best moments. Or the fact the whitecoats were always watching him.

_Faaang… _it's time to wake up.

_Casey? _He didn't know he had been unconscious- he'd been in an almost comatose state for the past few weeks, though he had been fighting to stay awake before he passed out. Weak from hunger and thirst, exhausted from the tests, depressed because of the flock… it hurt him deeply.

But it also fueled the monster.

Fang _knew _that there was something wrong with him, as soon as they left Itex. It was as if something was… free, inside of him. It only peaked during mood swings to the extreme, strictly during times of extreme anger, hate, or sadness.

It was how he managed to attack Ari so viciously and brutally, when Max said he had "issues."

She was so close to being right.

And then, with that one voice, that one command, that one chance, he was a goner.

The monster within him broke free.

**

* * *

**

[A/N]

Falala. OKAY. My explanations:

[A/N 1]: Self-explanatory. I think you either meet him in the next chapter, or later on. :\

[A/N 2]: Uh. Fang's actually been there for a few months, but I never mentioned it. :x Same with Max and the rest of the flock. :D IT just seems like I covered everything in two days. So uh- REMEMBER. Everyone's been where they are now for a few months. It's now SUMMER. Important. :D

[A/N 3]: So. Fang's power. Like the temperature, it fluctuates. Up and down, up and down. When it peaks, that's a chance for the whitecoats to unleash Fang's destruction-y-ness, but it's never high enough. (Uh. Power levels :D?) So they have to wait for another time. But it's never high enough, because his powers kick in when his power peaks. Mmkay? So they try this speed formula, to try and get the levels high enough, and at the same time, speed up how quickly his powers would kick in. (And so it would go up faster. You want more chances as a whitecoat.)

So if I say "kicking in", it means that his power levels are high enough. "Peaking" means that the levels are going up. I just use the word "power" a lot. D:

I forget my own storyline a lot. I fail. :c I know you guys all hate how that thing with Fang's powers, but bear with me. In truth, nothing ever really happens with that. D: It's just used to make Itex sound all horrible. FAILURESAUCEEE. :| **[That's my making-up for being late. c:]**

_Now _you can sue me. C:

Questions? Comments? More clarification needed? Tell m 'bout it in a review.

iBanana


	17. Breakout: 8,2

**[A/N] **Nanana. Fang breaks out. xD The other chapter was more like setting the plot for this one. o.o Fang's POV first?

OH. The monster thing was an idea from _Crank_, by Ellen Hopkins. And "Can't Cry." And this other story. Sorry, but I can't really remember you! D:

All I can say is that you called your monster dude "Blade." :D

BTW. TO THOSE OF YOU WHO REALLY WANT FANG TO BUST OUT AND MAKE A MAD DASH FOR MAX...

I'm sorry. That never really happens. xD By breaking out, Fang... gets the power? owo -phail- Nor does "the porwer" ever get used. I think... you'll find out why in chapter 11? Yeah. D: I'm sorry. -hands out apology cookies- But thanks for staying with this story for so long. :D

Disclaimer: Don't own it.

Claimer: I own the new charrie, Will. - And your cookies. :D

_

* * *

_

[8.2] Breakout

Fang had never felt freer. Blood singing, pulse racing, thoughts like bullets in his mind. The monster rejoiced.

_Come on Fang- break the glass. Embrace your possible freedom. _Casey giggled. **[A/N: Casey and Matt aren't the monster. D: They just encourage him to let el monster to break out. The monster's Fang- they just try and get him to think about his uber-monsterness, but they aren't bad. :D -failure-] **_Just… open your eyes. See what you couldn't see before._

And open them he did.

The whitecoat on guard was nearly asleep when he heard it.

You know how when you're alone in a room? You know how sometimes, there's this weird buzzing noise you can't seem to get out of your head? Or the Mosquito ringtone?

Now take that, and multiply that by five hundred. Amplify it a bit.

That's what the guard heard. It was like a high-pitched screaming/whining noise, which pissed him off quite a bit. He sat there at the monitors for a while, listening and listening. But at the same time, while the whining grew louder.

At first, it was quiet. Then the noise became so loud it was like it filled the room. It pressed on his ears, and he finally jumped up- only to find that he couldn't. **[A/N: The whitecoat is so stupid. :| And he can't move because I said so. :D] **The only thing he could do was watch as Fang opened his eyes- a crimson red. The sound became so acute….

And Fang broke the glass. It was a demonic-like scream, causing everyone in the building to feel pain. Especially the man before him.

Glass shattered, bursting into little fragments. They sprayed around the room, tinkling as the dropped.

The whitecoat hit the alarm.

It was time for their weapon to be harnessed.

_

* * *

_

A day later

Subject Nine strutted around the halls of Itex in a dark pair of skinny jeans, black Converse, a tight fitting white shirt, a gold chain around his neck, and a black tuxedo vest.

He was out to flirt.

Out to flirt with Maximum Ride. **[A/N: 8D? LOLOL. I have a plan. XD Sue me, Fang lovers!]**

"So Nine," Runyon turned around his swivel chair. "You know what to do, don't you? Pretend you're that nice boy next door, and-"

"Yeah, yeah, I know. Flirt a bit, win her heart, and bring her over to the dark side when I've got her on the line, right?" Nine's voice was a smooth baritone, the sound of a seventeen-year-old. Subject Nine was also part of the A.G.E. Project, though he knew nothing about Project Omega. In fact, he didn't even know it _existed. _All he knew was that he had to win the heart of "Max", by looking like her supposed boyfriend, "Fang."

Oh. And that Max was to die at the hands of Fang.

"Remember, _Will_, you _must _bring her here. Or else." Subject Nine knew Runyon avoided calling the subjects by their adopted names, but surely Runyon could at least… call his own _son _by his name?

* * *

I yawned. I was so damn tired.

The doorbell rang, and I pulled a hoodie over my cami and shorts. Summers are really hot in Arizona, you know?

"Hello?" As I opened the door, I gasped.

A crazy hot guy just appeared out of nowhere. "Hey," he said. "Your parents here? My dad needs to borrow a hose. We can't find ours, and we're trying to fill up our pool." He smiled at me, and my god. A modelesque smile, straight white teeth, beckoning me.

Girlyness took over.

"Uh…" I stammered. Man, _why _did I just wake up right now? "Um, the 'rents aren't home right now. They're uh, out shopping. You know, with all this heat, popsicles have a shorter life span than usual."

He laughed a deep, rich laugh. He reminded me so much of Fang…

Who we haven't tried to find for a few months. Shit. "But you could try the other houses." It came out more like a question, and I backed out, closing the door. But he was faster. He stuck his hand through the door, and gently pried it open. He leaned closer.

_Holy. Shit. _**[A/N: Max swears a lot more. D: But that's how I kinda think in real life. LMAO. :D] **

"I'll see," he whispered. "what I can do."

He leaned back. I was dizzy. "See ya', neighbor."

I was left dazzled and questioning.

**

* * *

**

[A/N]

NANANA. Um. Not sure if I like Will yet. :\

And a few months have passed. :]

Um. Will is a character I'll be talking more about later. He's supposed to bring Max to Itex, where this instense showdown's gonna happen.

BUT. WAIT FOR THE NEXT CHAPPIE. EVEN MOAR, KAY? 8D

More plot building/connectingness. Bleh. :P

OHAND!! **THIS IS IMPORTANT. **I'll be going on vacay for one or two weeks, so no storying will happen in those one or two weeks. This might be the last chappie for a bit. So... the storys on a bit of a haitus 'till I get back. :D?


	18. Fall For You: 9,0

**[A/N] **Max and Will, Fang, and Will. They revolve in this chapter. Uh. Different time lapses in this one. :D? –phailure-

OH AND I'M BACK FROM MY VACATION. SORRY FOR THE WAIT. I'll make it up to you by posting chapter 10 tommorrow. (I've decided I'll post once a week or something.)

OH AND. MYRAH IS HOSTING ANOTHER FANFICTION AWARDS! :D Go and vote to make me happy. :D! -doesn't care if I'm voted or not-

Disclaimer: [INSERT UN-OWNESS HERE]

Claimer: [INERT OWNESS HERE]

_

* * *

_

[9.0] Fall For You

Will walked into Itex headquarters, shaking his head, raindrops flying everywhere.

"Where's my dad?" he asked the night secretary.

"Lab Five," she said without looking up. She was very focused on her job. Trying to catch an entire season of LOST was a very daunting task for a 50-year-old who has a limited knowledge of the wonderful world of YouTube.

The doors of Lab Five opened, revealing a drenched teenager. Will searched for his dad, and found a decrepit man wilting over a computer screen. "Yo," he said, walking over to him.

"Ahh, my favorite son." Emphasis on the "favorite." "How'd it go?"

"Fabulous. Got Max hook, line, and sinker. She totally digs me." With a smirk, he grabbed a swivel chair and propped his feet on a nearby desk. "I think another meeting is in order, don't you?"

"Yes, yes. Of course. Now leave, and I'll tell you what to do tomorrow." Runyon wafted his hand in the air, shooing his son away. As the doors slid to a close, Will balled up his fists. What kind of a father just shooed their son away? _Oh yeah._ _Mine. _He walked through the twisting hallways of Itex, meandering until he found the housing units. Will's mother insisted on the family living here, at Itex. That's when Will's mother left.

_Mom…. I miss you. If you were here, I wouldn't even be with this asshole. _Will was so young. His mother left their family at the young age of five, when their family first decided to live at Itex. Once his mother saw the nightmare that Itex was, she left without a trace. He was now seventeen, just a few months older than Max.

Max. Max. He remembered seeing her, blonde hair flowing around her shoulders, deep brown eyes full of life. She was tall, lean; she was striking. She looked like Will's mother, in the few pictures that he had of her. He smiled.

Max, the only thing of beauty he had seen during his hellish life, besides his now dead mother. Max, who he'd only seen once and his heart was gone. Max, that sweet, beautiful angel.

He was falling for her. **[A/N: OhGod fail. TT;; And more on Will's mom later. :D]**

* * *

Jeb walked to Fang's room. As soon as he broke the glass, they knew he was ready. Project Omega had officially begun.

He had been gassed, and they started to alter his memory. His mind was so weak from the deaths of Casey and Matt. He absorbed new information like it was the secret to life.

Jeb laughed. It was so easily, manipulating minds.

* * *

Fang panted and grabbed a bottle of water. His sixteen-year-old physique would have brought many male models to shame. He was naturally lean, tall. Naturally tan, his black hair was windswept. His musculature was incredibly well-defined, and he had incredible stamina.

After all, he was just one of Itex's guinea pigs.

His intense workout regimen was to make sure that he could stand up to Max.

To kill her.

After the mind wiping procedures had started, he had to be re-trained. He had to forget the flock, his fighting skills, Itex, everything. And Max. He was told that he would have to kill her eventually, and try as he might; he knew he had to follow his orders.

He didn't want to, but he had to. The monster wanted him to. But something inside him told him to not to.

**[A/N: And, the monster's slightly brainwashing him, by taking advantage of his weaker state, which became weak after the picture. :D It's confusing. D:]**

* * *

"Hey, Max." Will was at my door again, as he had in the past two months. I had gotten accustomed to his daily visits, and the flock all knew him very well. Angel just loved him, Iggy swapped recipes with him, Nudge chattered to him about what had happened in the most recent episode of _The Secret Life of the American Teenager_, and even the Martinezes had taken a liking to him.

All except for Gazzy.

He stayed at home during our group picnics, which were often and frequent. If Will even so much as breathed near him, Gazzy jumped back. He told me that Will didn't seem okay. He had something bad about him. He could feel it.

But I couldn't feel anything today. "Hey Will! 'Sup. I hear the Juice can fly now."

He smiled. "Oh yeah. It can. But remember:"

"It's only the Magic Juice!" we said together.

"Come in!"

I had finally found someone to fill the hole in my heart. Three years had officially passed, on this day. Today marked the third year anniversary of Fang's disappearance. We all still wondered where he was, but we had learned to move on. Will filled his place. He was almost exactly like Fang. Brown eyes, brown hair, his skin just a hint lighter. He was just so much happier, vibrant. Brighter, less quiet. More outgoing, more extreme. Sure, he was a bit different. But still.

"Hey guys," he greeted everyone.

"Will!" Nudge and Angel both mauled him, Total yipping near his feet.

"Will, my man," Iggy waved. "I've got this _fabulous _new recipe for this chicken parmesan…"

"Sure. I'll check it out later. But I gotta speak to Max first. In private?" Everyone stopped. "That's… okay, right?"

"Of course it is," I dragged him to my room before anyone else could say anything. "What's up?"

"I was wondering… if you wanted to go with me to a beach party this Friday? My buddy Jack is throwing a summer 'festival' tomorrow. He said it was guy's choice."

I was dumbstruck. "Sure, I guess." It was the first time I'd gone out with someone after Sam. Eep.

"Walk you over at six?"

"That would be great." He started to walk away. "And Will,"

"Yeah?" he turned around. "Is this uh… a date…?"

He smiled. "Yeah. It is. See ya' then, Max."

As he closed the door, I sighed and plopped on my bed.

Life was just _fabulous._

* * *

Fang walked away from the Martinezes' home. A single tear ran down his cheek. _So I guess you really _have _moved on… at least, this make my job easier to do. Goodbye, Max._

_Until we meet again._

**

* * *

**

[A/N]

You wouldn't believe how much editing went into this. :c I realized I really screwed up the beginning, and it would make the end very confusing. So if chapters change... whoops. My bad. c:

And I've decided to get rid of the whole book thing. .___. It's getting annoying. xD

So uh. I just skipped over the part where Will and Max bond. That's be to much for me to write about. LMAO. 8D And uh. When Will and Max talk about "The Juice", I'm actually referring to this inside joke between me and my friends. Want to know about it? PM me, kthx. :]

Aww. How do you think Fang feels? D: Poor guy.

Alksdjalksdad. And Will's not an exact clone of Fang, nor has Fang forgotten everything. His mind's a bit fuzzy. I can't explain this. –moar fail-

Loved it? Hated it? Wanna slap me so hard I lose feeling in my face for a week? Tell me about all your devious little plans in an excellently supported review. :]*

iBanana

*A great review means a preview of the finale. :D -cough-


	19. Regret: 10,1

**[A/N] **Here's the second chapter in my series of make-up chapters! (LOL :D) And thank you guys so much for your reviews. :3 I actually gave one of you guys a sneak peak of chapter twelve... so yeah. :D And I have too many A/Ns in this. xD

OH AND! Myrah's hosting a _second _Maximum Ride Fanfiction Awards! GO VOTE NOW. :D

Disclaimer: You know what goes here.

Claimer: You also know what goes here.

_

* * *

_

[10.1] Regret; Part One

_Max… you've grown. I wish I could still protect you, tell you what's happening._

_I miss you so much. The flock, everyone. But especially you._

Fang flew through the air, as straight and true as an arrow. His eyes burning as the wind fluttered by, he willed himself not to cry. Were they tears of happiness? Or tears of sadness?

_I thought you missed me. I thought you'd still be sad. But I guess you're not anymore. You've found someone… to fill in the hole I left. I'm so sorry Max._

_I'm happy for you, but I hate how you've forgotten me, just like that. I didn't want it to end this way, without a last goodbye._

He reached the grounds of Itex, and his feet crunched along the gravel walkway leading up to Itex's main entrance. He sighed, wiping all trace of emotion from his face.

_It wasn't supposed to be like this, Max. I'm so sorry…._

_That I have to kill you. _

**[A/N: Remember: He doesn't fully hate her yet, as Itex is _slowly _changing his mind and whatnot. ._.]**

* * *

I ran through the hallways, shrieking. **[A/N: In this scene, I tired really hard to make Max exceptionally OCC. lol.]**

"OH MY GAWDDD. WHERE ARE MY FLIP FLOPS? I'M GONNA BE LATE!" My "date" with Will was in ten minutes. I had a bathing suit under a light blue hoodie and jean cutoffs.

All I needed were my flip flops.

"Jeez, Maxzilla. They're right here. _By the door?" _Iggy flung them to me, and I quickly slipped them on. He turned around again to face the TV.

"And listen. I think you should talk to Gazzy. He seems pretty anxious about who-knows-what."

"Sure Ig. Wait- how do you know he _seemed?" _Iggy can't see. Or could he…?

"We were watching MythBusters, and he didn't even talk, even _at _the explosions. Evidence enough for you?"

"Uh, yeah. Thanks Iggy." He smirked.

"I'd knew you'd totally worship me one day."

"Shut it." I chucked a couch pillow thing at his head, and stalked off to find Gazzy. I found him in his room, sitting on the middle of his bed, staring pointlessly out the big window in his room.

"Hey Gazzy," I said, sitting on the edge of his bed. "Uh, Iggy said you seemed kinda anxious. Is anything wrong?"

He sighed. "Max… I just don't think you should go with Will to that party. He gives off these bad vibes." He turned to face me. "I can feel it, you know?"

Now it was my turn to sigh. "Listen, Gazzy. I know you don't like him, but he's good. Okay? He's _not _from Itex. If he was, we'd be back there already. Trust me." He looked at me again, giving me a glare which said, "I hope you know what you're doing."

"Have fun, Max," he said. Then he whispered some words I could barely catch in a quiet undertone- "I hope you don't die." **[A/N: NANANA. EXPLAINED DOWN YONDER! :D] **

The doorbell rang.

There was Will, looking pretty hot in dark blue trunks and a tight fitting black tee.

"Hey," I greeted.

"Hey yourself," he whistled. "You ready to go?"

"Totally. We'll be back by ten-ish!" I shouted at the flock. We set off towards the beach.

_Later that night_

The bonfire ablaze, couples were all sitting on logs, sipping juice and eating what little slices of pizza that were left in the boxes. Jack was now singing some incredibly stupid song about bazookas and bananas, and Will told me that he sang this _every_ year.

I felt bad for every single living thing with eardrums. Yikes.

My head was on Will's shoulder, and I was blissfully aware of the cool sand between my toes, the quiet chirp of the crickets, the crackle of the fire.

Will began to speak. "What say you and I head to the dock, away from this American Idol reject?" He whispered this softly in my ear, and I shivered.

"Sure." We got up, and walked hand-in-hand towards the dock.

* * *

Will was jumpy. He didn't want to do this. But he was told that Erasers would get the Martinezes if he didn't. And that was one thing he didn't want to happen.

And he hated the Erasers, all through his childhood. He remembered the first day he saw them.

"_Mommy, mommy, look! It's big doggies!"_

"_No, Will!" His father tried to reach out for him, but the excited little three-year-old was so young, energy propelled him to the "big doggies."_

"_Hey there, doggies. Come here, boys!" _

_No sooner than they caught a whiff of Will, they attacked. The Erasers assumed he was fresh meat- literally- after all, a hungry eraser needed _lots _of food._

_He'd been nearly fatally wounded, as the Erasers were trained to aim for vital areas. The blood loss alone nearly killed him._

_Will needed immediate life-saving surgery; the Runyons were more than happy. But Rebecca Anderson Runyon was already considering the effects of her marriage between Adam Runyon. A few short days later, she left, never knowing the fate of her son._

_As for Adam, he discovered that the scientists who operated on him also grafted owl wings onto him. He never wanted his fellow scientists to do this to him, his little boy. He was repulsed._

_His son was a _monster.

**

* * *

**

[A/N]

Splitting this since it's intensely long. o3o

A lot of this is just talking and learning about people's past. And yes, Mr. Adam Runyon's wife was Ms. Rebecca Anderson, and their son was Will. (Anderson being some kinda middle name. I picked it out randomly, LOL. 8D)

And Gazzy tells Max "I hope you don't die" because he sees something dangerous in Will's past. What is it? That's for me to know and you to find out in the next chapter. :D

And REMEMBER- That flashback was only in _Will's _point of view. Important. :3

Reviews are loved!

iBanana


	20. Regret: 10,2

**[A/N] **There's a lot of talking in this. :\ This chapter's for the dreamteam! P:

Disclaimer: Don't own it, yadda yadda.

Claimer: Own it, yadda yadda.

* * *

[10.2] Regret; Part Two

A monster. A _monster. _

That's what his dad thought of him. A monster. A cretin. A freak.

It broke his heart. And now, his heart would be broken again. But he would be the one to break it. Not that Max wasn't a part of it.

* * *

"Listen, Max," Will said, as soon as we sat on the pier. "About me. And you."

_Me? _You? _Eep! _My girly side was taking over.

"I'm… not who you think I am. I mean," He sighed. "I'm not who you think I was. Am. Were. Whatever." He ran a hand through his light-brown hair, as breathed in and out a few times.

Like he was about to tell me something shocking.

I wasn't ready to hear this. I could just feel it.

"I'm… part of Itex." he said.

I gasped, and scrabbled backwards. "I'm really, really, _really, _sorry Max."

Tears shone in his eyes. Normally, this would've made me think he was all deep and sensitive and whatnot, but not today. I was trying to flee for my life.

The operative word in that sentence being _trying._

No sooner than I had jumped up, my back hit something hard, and fluffy arms wrapped around me. Will had disappeared. There was no one.

Except erasers. And Ari. **[A/N: Cliché! D:]**

* * *

Fang stepped into Itex's domain, and a gush of cool air enveloped him. He went to room 503, the red wing. He stepped around the many scientists, totally glued to their work (although one was playing poker online, and was losing miserably,) until he found Runyon.

"Nine's finally convinced Three to go out with him," he said. There was the urge to scream, because Will _going out _with _Max _just didn't seem… right. That was why he to referred to the Subjects by their numbers, as it felt better to recognize them as "its" rather than beings.

And it always felt better not to be reminded of… _them._

His eyes flared, but in sadness. They toned down from a rich crimson to a darker, more subtle mahogany. "That's just wonderful," Runyon said, as Fang avoided thinking about them, "That Nine managed to get Three. I heard she was… unattainable?" An invisible sneer was on Runyon's face. Fang's temper simmered.

Runyon knew that Fang's eyes stayed crimson as long as the monster was dominant. He was supposed to stay that way. After all, he was designed like that.

"Team Four? Send out the dogs. I think it's time for our two lovebirds to have a little… _excitement."_ **[A/N: There's an explanation of these paragraphs at the ending A/N. xD]**

* * *

My breathing was more erratic, more wild. I hadn't seen an Eraser in years, much less fought any.

I was so out of practice. "Wha… what do you want from me?" _Will, I thought I knew you better than this._

"Listen, Max. I want _to join _your _side." _Ari didn't have his typical gruff, "I'm gonna kill you, and it doesn't matter why-the-crap I am" tone. "I heard that Daddy's gonna do something really bad. I don't want that to happen, Max. I'm scared."

He released me, and morphed back into his ten-year-old state. **[A/N: Three years have passed. I think that's how old he should be now. o3o] **And he actually _cried._

"Aw, you poor guy. Why the _hell _should I trust you?"

"Because if I was lying, you'd probably be en route to Itex, unconscious, and in a cage right now." Good point.

"Okay. Let's say I _do_ let you join. What's the catch? And what 'bad thing' is Jeb going to do?"

Ari hiccupped, and hugged his knees to him. He spoke in a whisper. "No catch. Just let me and a few other Erasers join, and nothing happens. I swear. We'll still have to be at Itex though, but we won't say a thing. And for that bad thing… well, all I can say is that half the world's gonna _die_, Max. Itex is Eugenics to the extreme." He jumped up, and unfurled his wings. "Bye, Max. Will's gonna take you home now."

_No duh he's gonna take me home. _But he never mentioned _how._

* * *

The next thing she knew, Will had scooped her up in his arms and they were… _flying_.

Will told her about his past, and his connection with Itex. **[A/N: Too lazy to type it up. Imagine it as you wish. :D] **He poured his heart out about the "disappearance" of his mother, and his encounter with Erasers. The only thing he didn't tell her was about how Runyon was his father, though.

It would've been absolutely shocking.

Of course, the fact that he was part owl, had wings, was originally working for Itex, _and _Ari wanted to join "their side" wasn't _that _amazing. Duh.

* * *

**[A/N]**

;3;

Don't hurt me. I CAN'T ACTUALLY TELL YOU WHY HE'S JOINING, OKAY? D: All I can say is that something big is going to happen at the end.

So um. The dogs being Ari and his crew and wolfy bad boys. :D They were sent out to intimidate Max and whatnot, (or fight her, go to your own conclusions), but no one at Itex actually knew Ari wants to join Max's side, which is why Ari never goes all killing mode on her. :D The only people who know Ari wants to be good is Ari's crew, lmao. :D

AND. Since Will's part owl, he has like, amazing hearing and sight. Like, twice that of our favorite hybrids' hearing and sight. 'Kay?

And when Runyon talks about the dogs, he means to send out the erasers, if you didn't get it. owo

And if you want to know, I'm actually almost finished with all the chapters. :D I just need a suggestion as to how often I'll post. (I was orginally thinking once a week, but there's like... ten-ish more chapters, (but they're all broken up, so it's a lot), and I have another story I'm eager to release, but am not posting until I'm done with Neon Lights. :| Suggestions are welcome! :D

Reviews would make me happy. :D Thanks for all the ones so far! :D

iBanana


	21. Thoughts: 11,0

**[A/N] **Helloooo. I've decided when to post now! :D I'll be posting two to three times a week. This chappie has like, 400 words, lol. This of this as a bonus, since it's the fourth time I posted in a week.

Mainly, I just posted this to say I've decided how often I'll post. :D

Disclaimer: You know what goes here.

Claimer: You know what goes here too.

* * *

[11.0] Thoughts

"Wow, Will. I'm sorry," I said for the hundredth time after hearing his story. To think that his dad called him a _monster.… _That just hurt.

"Yeah," he said. "Well, I guess it's time for me to go, huh?" We walked to the front porch, and I was about to pull out the keys to Mrs. M's house when he kissed me.

_Kissed me. _Wow. As soon as I felt his warm, soft lips under mine, time stopped. Fireworks went off in my brain, and all my senses were on red-alert.

Not that it was bad, of course.

He pulled away quickly, his face a red frenzy of color.

He swallowed. "Well, um, bye." He strode off quickly.

"Bye," I whispered. I opened the door, and dashed into my room.

"How'd it gooo?" Iggy shouted. He peered into my door, and shielded his eyes. "Someone looks happy," he laughed.

"It went wonderfully," I sighed happily. "Fabulous." I sat up, and something struck me. "Hey! How do you know I'm happy?"

Iggy had a mischievous smirk on his face. "Oh, let's just say my super-awesome hearing picked up some sounds on the porch tonight…."

"Iggy!" I threw a pillow at his face, and he dodged. It's like the kid had echolocation or something. Maybe he's part bat.

* * *

Fang slid down the wall of the Martinezes' home. Damn. Max was clearly attached to Will, and Will was _very _attached to Max. It was time.

He couldn't get the scene of them out of his mind as he flew back to Itex, back from his usual scouting missions. **[A/N: I like to send him out randomly to see how things are doing. Reconnaissance, you know?] **He'd kill that guy. What was his name?

Will. The son of Runyon, the one who Fang _despised._ It was a good thing that they never crossed paths.

But Fang and Will were soon fated to meet.

* * *

[A/N]

Failure. :\ A little transition chappie. (Like most of them, HAHA.) And if you hate me for doing this, I've changed my address so you can't hunt me down. xD And I have chapter [19.0] done already... so good reviews mean you get previews! (But make sure you're not anonymous. D:)

And good review as in not the regular review. Something that _stands out. _-bribes- I love this power. :D

GO VOTE IN MYRAH'S MAXIMUM RIDE FANFICTION AWARDS NOW PL0X. :D MAKE ME HAPPY AND VOTEVOTEVOTEVOTEVOTE. :D

Review pl0x.

iBanana


	22. The Truth 12,1

**[A/N] **Hopefully, this isn't as slow. :3 And um, a few drug references. XDD

Disclaimer: Don't own MR, pizza, or a life.

Claimer: Own this, my numerous amount of hairbands, and my Converse. C:

_

* * *

_

[12.1] The Truth; Part One

As soon as Fang stepped through the doors of Itex, Ari leaped off his perch from the tree in the back of Itex.

It was time to tell Max. Of Itex's true purpose. Of Project Omega.

Of _The War._

He flew quickly and silently. He rode on the wind currents, soaring above the world. If he was really an Angel, like the flock, he would be enjoying this. But he couldn't- no, a creature from hell couldn't enjoy anything. That was why he was joining Max's side. The good side.

No _way _would he join the forces of his father. He'd suffered the consequences once, and he learned enough to not do it again, even if it meant that the last tie to his family would be torn.

But with this last tie, his life would end. **[A/N: BUMBUMBUMMMM~ D:]**

* * *

Jeb was sipping some coffee. Black. Fridays were always a good day- TGIFs! **[A/N: To those of you who've never heard this: thank god it's Friday!] **It was time to let loose, forget about everything, drink more coffee then he should.

His pager beeped, asking him to go to the front entrance. _Ahh. Fang must be back. I wonder what news he'll bring?_

He walked at a leisurely pace, all the better in these… _somewhat _troubled times. After all, his daughter was being adored by three people: the worthless son, Ari; the secret weapon, Fang; and the distraction, Will. Oh, how tragic Max's situation was! Her heart being torn in three directions, a war in the near future, and a bombshell soon to be planted in Max's life.

Fabulous! **[A/N: That's sarcasm, fyi. And mega forshadowing. :D]**

He finally got to the entrance, where Fang was leaning against a wall, his arms crossed.

Jeb coughed, signaling his arrival. Fang grunted and pushed himself off the wall. "You certainly took your time. What were you doing? Trying to chat up some ladies, but failed miserably?"

Jeb rolled his eyes. "Oh yes, of _course _I was. I assume_ you _were trying to 'chat up' you precious Max while you were gone? And on the contrary, I was merely taking the time and smelling some flowers on the way here."

"_Flowers?_" Fang laughed. "As if you were sniffing _flowers._ I bet it was coke. Crank. Something."

"Shut _up, _you two!" The secretary exclaimed. She threw her hands into the air with an exasperated sigh. "You two bicker like old women telling the other about all their wonderful doctor-lawyer-astronaut sons!" She resumed typing, grumbling.

"You're right," Jeb said, and nodded in Fang's direction. "We'll keep talking in somewhere more private. Follow me."

They walked to an empty test room, and Jeb locked the door while Fang hit the lights.

Fang and Jeb both sat, the air taking on a more serious tone. "So what's up with the door? Lemme guess. You're some kind of pedo, huh?"

Jeb sighed. "No, Fang. But let's get to the point. Tell me all about your little recon mission. How did it go?"

Fang's fists curled. "It went um… well. Will got to the uh… _target_, and the um, target… uh," Fang mumbled out the last few words quickly and almost incomprehensibly. "…loves him now."

"What was that?" Jeb cupped an ear and leaned forward. "I couldn't hear that last bit. Mind repeating?" He smirked.

"The target loves him now," Fang said a little slower.

"What?"

"MAX LOVES HIM NOW. Okay? Are you happy? That son-of-a-bitch Will kissed Max, and now she totally loves him. She's forgotten all about me." **[A/N: Poor Fang. D:]**

"Oh really now?" Jeb leaned back into his seat, clearly satisfied. "Well then. It's time for the war to begin. With a smile, Jeb reached into his pocket and pulled out a mask.

A purple fog seeped into the room from unknown sources, as Jeb strapped on the mask. Fang was perplexed and felt dizzy. "Sorry Fang. But after this, it'll be so, _so _clear. Itex _will _rule the world. After you kill Max, of course."

Fang passed out shortly afterwards. His last comprehensible thought was despair. _I could never… I could never kill the girl I love._

_Even if it means that I have to die._*** **

* * *

The door bell rang. And again. And again.

It took a while before I heard it… heh. Solitaire is _very _addicting. **[A/N: This was based on a real life experience. C: I used to stay up 'till two in the morning playing solitaire on my iPod. LOL.]**

"I'll get it!" I called to no one in particular.

I fumbled with the locks before I got the door open. I gasped. "Ari?"

**

* * *

**

[A/N]

Jeb calls the Subjects by their names because he's the better person. :D

HAHA. Um. That's it. Yeahh. It was getting a bit long. :\ And by the way- I finally see what all the hype about Death Note is about. :D LOL.

* trés confusing, no? First Fang dies, then Max dies, now it's back to Fang! What fun. [/sarcasm]

Reviews are love! :D

iBanana


	23. The Truth: 12,2

**[A/N] **Lots of talking here. :D Refer back to the prologue [0.3] if needed. AND! Since the prologue was so long, and the history was ish-complex, this might be a _tad _confusing. If so-and-so wasn't mentioned in [0.3], or something here doesn't follow [0.3], don't flip out. Kay? I don't want to change it. TOO MUCH TALKING PAY ATTENTION D:

I learned about Eugenics in English. :3 We saw Rabbit-Proof Fence! I forget why, though. :\ But that means I didn't need to do much research. Yay.

By the way. If you _are _referring to [0.3], where I said in the [A/N] about Jeb being Ari's dad, I meant that Max knew Ari was Jeb's son. She doesn't know her parents yet. Whoops. :x

**I THOUGHT I PUT THIS UP YESTERDAY GODDAMMIT OH WELL ENJOY TWO CHAPTERS THEN. SORRY FOR THE CONFUSION IN YOUR INBOXES. D:**

Disclaimer: Don't own.

Claimer: Own.

_

* * *

_

[12.2] The Truth; Part Two

"So… what're you doing here?" Ari and I were in my room, with the door locked. **[A/N: Don't get any ideas. :D] **I was sitting on the swivel chair in front of the computer, where my Solitaire game waited. Ari was on my bed with a glass of water.

"I came," he panted, "to tell you… about The War."

"The War?" I wondered. "What's 'The War?'"

_Let's just say that it revolves around Itex and genocide._

"Remember when I told you about Project Omega? And the Angels? Well, the Angels are meant to save humanity. You see, Itex is all about Eugenics. Everyone there is a eugenicist, whether they know it or not. **[A/N: Not everyone knows at Itex knows its true purpose. :c]**"

"What's Eugenics?" I asked.

"Eugenics is from the Greek _eugenes, _meaning wellborn. **[A/N: Wellborn- of good or upper-class lineage.] **Basically, it's the study of, or belief in, the possibility of improving humans by getting rid of 'bad traits'. So like… you can think of it as racism to the extreme."

I thought back to a famous example. "So… Hitler was a… eugenicist?"

Ari nodded. "See, there were lots of eugenicists who put Eugenics into action. Only a few put it into an extreme form. Hitler is the most famous. Since he strictly only killed Jews, he was killing off what he thought were people carrying 'undesirable traits.' But in my opinion… he was only killing them because of their religion. Another example is A.O. Neville. **[A/N: The guy I learned about. :3] **He thought that you could "breed" out the bad genes."

"…and this relates to Fang how…?" I asked.

Ari sighed. "Fang has the power to destroy. But he needs to experience strong emotions for them to activate, and you did that, thanks to those similar genes and your _remarkable _talent to mega-ly eff things up."

"I DO NOT!" I proclaimed.

"Uh, yeah you do." Ari picked at a scab. "Remember your pitiful attempt at getting out the chip?"

Oh yeah. I'd almost forgotten about that. "Oh yeah…." I said thoughtfully.

Ari rolled his eyes. "Anyway… since Fang has the power to _destroy, _and Itex is all _getting rid of _people with 'bad genes'… you make the connection." He gave me an classic "duh" expression.

"Ohh!" I get it. "So hold up. I somehow make Fang go all destroy-ish, and he's Itex's weapon _because _he can… kill masses of people?"

"Yup," Ari said. "But since Itex thinks that tons of people have bad genes, that means they want to go kill off half the world. Simple as that."

My eyes popped out of my head. "…half… the world?"

Ari nodded solemnly. "Yeah. That's why we have to go to Itex. Now." Ari stood up. "I'll meet you in the backyard in an hour." I stuck out my arm to try and say something, but Ari was up and out the door in a flash.

I went over to my bed and laid down. _An hour? _I thought. _Oh boy. _I wasn't really ready yet to _leave _Ms. Martinez's. Sure, I'd been here a while. Make that a looong while. But I wasn't ready yet.

Someone knocked on the doorframe. "Yo. It's me. Iggy?"

"Oh yeah. You can come in," I said.

He came over with a puzzled look. "I smelled Dogbreath in here…."

"Um, yeah. About that…"

"OH MY GAWDDD." Iggy shouted. "DON'T TELL ME. YOU'VE SIDED WITH THE DARK SIDE?!" _Wow. _I whacked him on the head, the best head slap one could do lying down.

"Yeah. I'll eat you all at a quarter to pickle. No Iggy. It's just that… remember where you talked about my 'happy glow?'"

"Yeah."

"Well uh, I forgot to mention-"

"Forgot? Or _didn't?" _he gave me a hard stare.

"Uhhh…. Yeah." I tried to skip over that. "Anyways, Ari met us there, and told me that he was joining _my _'side.' He said that Jeb was planning something really bad… oh and Will can fly."

"WUT." Iggy's jaw hit the ground, quite literally.

"Heh… yeah." I sat up and went into detail about how Will was originally working for Itex, but changed his mind. His dad worked at Itex, but I told Iggy that I didn't know who his dad was. (He didn't believe me.) I told him about Will's past and his elusive father, and the fact he was called a "monster." I filled him in about Ari's great explanation about a "war." Meanwhile, Iggy seemed to slide down the wall a bit.

"Uh, wow," Iggy said. "That's a lot to take in in one night Max."

"Well, I managed." I said. "So…."

"So…."

"Ari wanted me to meet him in an hour in the backyard," I said.

"He did?" Iggy said it more like a statement than a question. I think I have to re-polish up on my leadership and truthfulness skills.

"Yeah." My voice lowered to a whisper. "He said that we had to leave. Tonight." The thought of leaving again brought a few tears to my eyes. **[A/N: Stupid hormonal Max. It's just so much better when the heroine is a weepy wreck! :D –headpalms- askljgd; and miggy fans? I guess this next bit's for you. It's reallyreallyreally tiny and has no significance.]** "But… I'm not ready to leave yet."

My voice broke. "Oh Max," Iggy said. "It's gonna be okay." He sat on the bed and gave me a hug, and stroked my hair. "You're our super kick-ass leader. Of course you can leave. If you couldn't, I'd think something was really wrong with you." He pulled away and looked at me, his clear blue eyes gazing at my eyebrows. "Everything'll be alright. I mean, everything's gonna be okay in your universe soon."

He got and went back to the door. "Want me to tell the kids?"

I shook my head. They had enough to deal with already. I mean, the possible death of me or Fang, combined with the fact that Gazzy had crazy voodoo-lady powers was plenty a shock. I looked at the slim blue watch on my wrist, and noticed that my hour was almost up; it was five to ten. I walked out the back door, and was surprised to see Will.

"Will? Is that you?" He flashed a brilliant smile.

"The one and only. I realized a little late that I forgot something at your house…. Hey- are you okay? You seem a little tense." His head tilted slightly. Four to ten.

"Nah," I replied. "Just something." Will shook his head.

"No…. Here," he pulled me to the swing under the big oak in the yard. He placed his hands on my shoulder and I stiffened. Three to ten.

"Uh, Will? What're you doing?" I let my question trail off.

"Giving you a massage. I used to give these to my mom all the time before she left- she had really stiff shoulders because she overworked herself one day as a kid carrying wood. Her parents were loggers." His hands rubbed my shoulders hard, and I sighed in relief. God, that felt good.

His hands moved side-to-side, and my eyelids drooped. A good massage could really make you sleepy. And with all the stress from "the war," Fang, and Ari, I was pretty much ready to fall asleep right there. Two to ten.

But I had to wait for Ari.

But my eyes had other plans- they closed.

* * *

Will was sure that Max was asleep by now. He knew she was under a lot of stress.

"_Make sure she comes to Itex. Now." his father had said. "That Ari child has warned her of… a fight."_

"_A fight?" _He'd asked.

"_Yes…. But I will tell you once you bring her here." _

He knew what he had to do. "I'm sorry Max," he said. He stabbed his thumb into the soft spot at the base of her skull, and his thumb sank. He held it there for a moment, and he released the pressure. He'd learned how to fight ever since he was young. Runyon always thought he would… need it. He knew a person's pressure points, and by pressing this one, Max would be out for about half-an-hour. Enough time to get to Itex.

He lifted her body, opened his wings, and took off. It was ten.

The war was going to begin.

**

* * *

**

[A/N]

Holyshetthisislong ;3;. Will still doesn't know about the war yet! XD But oh my god, there is lots of talking here.

Just PM me if you have a question. :D

REVIEW NAO PLS :D

iBanana


	24. The Truth: 12,3

**[A/N]** I can see myself crashing and burning. :D HUZZAH~ More talking? The first part in inspired by The Book Thief by Markus Zusak, who I absolutely adore. The style's a bit different in that part, so be warned. :D And uh… POV's are getting different in this. I feel like you should know the charries really well before The War. :D

Disclaimer: Don't ownneh.

Claimer: Own'd.

_

* * *

_

[12.3] The Truth; Part Three

Fang was back in that chamber of sickly green liquid again. This time, Itex staff were on red-alert. The Subject was noted as high risk. His brain wasn't functioning as well: information was being fed and pulled out, and Fang's mind was a disarray of thoughts, to be sorted by the senior Itex scientists who were monitoring him. No junior watchmen to screw this up this time!

Inside Fang's mind, his subconscious was unknowingly sorting things out. So far, it knew this:

He knew everything, yet nothing.

He knew his goals, yet hadn't a clue why they were what they were.

He knew who Max was: her every flaw, her every imperfection; her perfect features, what made her Max. He knew that he loved her, yet he hated her very essence. He knew her inside and out.

He knew he was going to kill her, no matter what it took.

The Itex staff made sure of that. They were very pleased with his progress so far, and would've been squealing in delight if they knew how potent this love/hate would be.*****

The monster, led by ringmasters Casey and Adam, was also happy. It knew that it's thirst for all things horrible was going to be quenched very, _very_ soon.

* * *

I opened my eyes, expecting a really pissed Ari in front of me, since I fell asleep for what seem like forever.

Instead, I found myself staring at some weird-ass scientist. His nametag read: **ITEX CO**_**.**__; Runyon, Adam_: **A.G.E. Project**** [SUP]**, **Project Omega**** [SUP].**

Oh. My. God. I was back at Itex: the place where the word "nightmare" was re-defined. This Adam Runyon dude fit the description of typical Itex staff: middle-aged, butt-ugly, harsh, cruel, hawk-like eyes, and white coat. Did I mention old?

"Hello, Max. Glad to see you've finally come to." His voice reminded me of Jeb's voice- a sound which brought back happy, yet painful memories. His voice was light and coaxing, yet strict and harsh.

"Where the hell am I?" I snarled.

"Oh, why you're at Itex headquarters USA, of course! Pheonix, Arizona." Oh. Mrs. M's house wasn't too far away from Pheonix, which explained why I got here so quickly. But how I got here….

"I figured that out, douchefag. I meant where the shit I am in this godforsaken hellhole." **[A/N: This is actually how I typically speak when I'm pissed. XD Mind my- or Max's, actually- mouth. C:]**

"Watch your language!" He said mockingly. "Well, since you asked so nicely, I guess I can say. We're in Itex's record room. You know, the place in movies where all the surveillance tapes are hiding, and there are twenty different CCTVs showing what's going on in different parts of the building?"

I nod. This guy has a real sense of humor. Sarcasm. "Oh-kay then, mister-"

"Runyon. It's Runyon to you." He glares at me with storm grey eyes. Is it just me, or does everyone who work at Itex have that evil something in their eyes? His eyes lose the cold, and regain a little warmth. But they still radiate a harshness that scares me. "And you must be Max! Subject Nine's told me so much about you."

"What? Who's Subject Nine?"

* * *

"What? Who's Subject Nine?" Foolish girl. I can't believe I have to talk to this shit. This "cute" little façade is wearing thin.

"Oh, I'm sure you know who he is." No need to invite him in yet. Just hold it out a little longer, Runyon. I stare at her, and he doe-brown eyes draw me in. No wonder why Four and Nine are attracted to this girl! I find it a little hard to stop staring. She looks so much like Rebecca…. Brown eyes, blonde hair. Her slender body and lithe limbs barely match that personality, which is so, so much like Rebecca. Strong, independent. "But no need for introductions yet. I assume you've met that beast, Ari?" Although I'd like to refer to his Subject name, it would be a tad confusing, considering that he's part of the fiftieth batch.******

"Yeah, I have met Ari."

"And I also assume he's told you about the War?"

She nods. "Yeah… and Itex's intentions." She glares at me. Her eyes may be soft, but there's a spark of hatred. She has spirit. "Tell me. What the hell are you doing with Fang?" Ah. So the girl still does have feelings for Four. Although I'd be happy to tell him that, he's far too gone already. **[A/N: I mean like, his mind's already uber-funky. owo]**

I smile. "At the moment, he's a little… confused." Her eyebrows arch. "But soon, that won't matter anymore! Itex will rid the world of all impurities. We'll be the leaders of the New World! And he'll be our secret weapon." I get up, and with a last glance at the monitors, I step out the door. "Have fun getting out of those handcuffs! They're a specialized plastic, stronger than steel. And the battle's in a few- Four's almost… done. I'd get out soon, before the dogs raid Itex for weapons. Non-staff are killed. Goodbye, Three." I leave the door open a slit. "Have fun."

The door closes, and the girl is locked in.

Just like Rebecca.

**

* * *

**

[A/N]

Okay. So the POVs are different. But you never really "hear" Runyon's "true" voice. :D Mostly description and character insight. THE BATTLE. IS. SOON. 'KAY?

Don't rush me. ;3; I know what I'm doing. But character pasts are really important here. :D And Subject Three is Max, by the way.

Review and I'll give you interweb cookies. :D

iBanana

*****The Itex staff are brainwashing him, in a sense. They're just making him forget bits and such, and remember some bits and such. :D If you're confused, all you need to know is that part of Fang loves her with all his heart, but part of him hates her very essence.

******The first part of this paragraph shows that Runyon really did love his wife. :D You'll find out about her future later. ;) And the second part has no significance, except showing that he only calls Ari by name because there are too many erasers. o3o


	25. Escape: 13,0

**[A/N]** Max escapes, 'nuff said. ANDDDDD! I'm moving in a weekish, so I might not have internet access for a while. D: Just saying.

Disclaimer: Nien.

Claimer: Sí.

_

* * *

_

[13.0] Escape

I sat back and listened to the footsteps fade away.

Specialized plastic, huh? I tried wriggling my hands out- no luck. I tried scraping it against the chair I was sitting on- it kept sliding off. What's-his-face was right- it was special. I looked around the room, trying to find something to get the cuffs off. It kept me to the chair, and as long as I was on it, I couldn't get out. There was a vent (no good), filing cabinets (but they had nothing sharp), and twenty TVs all showing different parts of the building. And unless I could get one of them to miraculously rip apart the two-inch strip connecting my wrists, I was stuck here.

Or was I?

I noticed something shiny sticking out of the corkboard beside one of the cabinets. I scooted my chair over to it, and saw that it was a staple. But it was embedded in the board. _Pull it out, Max._

Woah. _What up, Voice?_

_Pull out the staple._

_With what?_ It wasn't like I had that staple-getter-outer thingy.

_Your teeth._ My what? Well, I guess getting out doesn't just happen.

I knew I was desperate if I listened to the Voice. You _should listen to me more often, Max. I'm-_ it cut off.

_What?_ Silence. _Okay then- abandon me in a time of need._

I bent over as much as I could, and gently pulled it out. Luckily, it wasn't in too deep; it was just right. Finally, after a bit of picking and pulling, I got half the staple to poke out, giving me a tiny little spear-knife thing. I pressed the strip of plastic on it, and began to saw, up and down.

It took me ten minutes, but I finally got it chopped off enough so I could pull my wrists apart. I rubbed my now chafed wrists, figuring out what to do next. The door.

I twisted the knob, and jiggled the lock. It was locked.

Shit.

_The vent,_ said the Voice.

_Back already?_

I balanced the chair on the counter where the TVs were. I stood up and pushed the vent cover off, and pulled myself in. I coughed a bit, adjusting to the dust. Ugh.

As soon as I popped into the vent system, I had a decision to make: right or left?

Let's see. If Runyon went that-a-way went he so nicely abandoned me… right. I crawled into the vent bit on the right, thankful that I weighed a heck of a lot less then normal people. Or else this whole system'd go crash. I crawled and choked my way through the system, occasionally poking my head through the grates in empty rooms.

After a while of epic exploration, I found a room which looked a lot different than the others. There was a giant chamber of green liquid, and lots of computers nearby. Using Avian-Vision™ **[A/N: LOL. (At Avian-Vision xD) I wonder who's room this is…?]**, I looked at some papers near said computers.

At the top, it said

**PROJECT OMEGA || ****SUBJECT 004****, A.G.E. Project**

Was this… Fang's room? No…. I shook my head, clearing the thoughts of what could've been happening in this room. It scared me. I fought the instinct to drop down in there; I had a feeling that thee was probably some super complex alarm system, waiting for unsuspecting intruders.

I kept crawling, until I found some room that looked like a lobby. Hopefully, it was the room that could get me out of here. I checked to make sure no one was there, and jumped down, landing louder than I thought.

No one came in to jump/Taser/attack me, so I started walking to the door. Bad move.

Itex guards swarmed me, reaching for their semi-automatics. Ten of them took me down. They stuck the plastic handcuffs on me again, and I was taken away struggling and screaming. I saw scientists sticking their heads out of their rooms, eyes bugging out. I could guess what they were thinking.

"_Oh my God- is that one of the Subjects from A.G.E.?"_

"_It has wings!"_

Sick creeps.

They led me into another room, which looked like a lab. They threw me in a cage, and two super bulked-up guards stood next to me, carrying giant rifles on steroids.

"Woah, Schwarzenegger! No need for the steroids," I told them. "I'm just a little tweetie bird. So why don't you let me out and take me to your overlord?"

I got a whack on the head with the butt of the rifle for my troubles. Ow.

A scientist came in. It was Runyon.

Runyon came into the room with a powerful confident walk. When he saw Max, he only let a small look of surprise crossed his face. _So the girl managed to escape? Fascinating._ Clearly this girl was a survivor.

* * *

"Hello, Three." Might as well start saying who's boss now.

She snarled at me. I noticed a streak of blood close to her ear, and saw the minuscule dent in Tom's rifle.

"Tom! What did we say about the Subjects?!"

He mumbled, "To not hurt them…." Maybe if he was fired it would get through his dense skull. Amateurs.

"Yes. And Three- what made you want to come here?" She stayed silent, a glare on her face.

"Staying quiet, are we?" Fool. "Well then. Maybe a friend can help… encourage you to speak. Nine?"

Nine walked into the room, his entire being emanating guilt. Three reacted immediately to his appearance, and she wore a mask of confusion, sadness, anger, and betrayal.

"Will," she whispered, so close to tears. "What _happened_ to you?" It reminded my heart of my poor Rebecca. Lost, alone.

Betrayed.

**

* * *

**

[A/N]

ASKJFSJKJADJD. :O The Battle's soon. And by the way- there are actually two "Wars," which are explained below. No need to actually read them- just a clarification. (Even though most people end up even more confused when I explain things. o_o;;)

**THE WAR: BATTLE BETWEEN THE WORLD AND FANG, THE GETTING RID OF BAD GENES.** (The _war_ war.)

**THE "WAR": THE WAR WHICH IS SOON TO HAPPEN**. (The "War" that happens as a result of Max trying to interfere with Project Omega. It's not the actual war. owo.) The last part was Runyon's POV, by the way. xD

Hahaha. And I bet some of you guys are thinking my logic's screwed. If it's a specialized plastic that even super avian strength can't rip through, how the _hell _does a staple rip it apart? And how does one pull out a staple with their _teeth_? WELL GUESS WHAT.

I don't know. C: It just does. D:

Review and I'll give you a potato.

iBanana


	26. Lies: 14,1

[A/N]

If you see POV changes (like, when a person besides Max is speaking in first person), that means IT'S INSIGHT TIMEEE. :D I think this chapter is cheesy, but really sad to write. :'( HAHAH. And since I might have no interwebz tomorrow, and I know you guys are clinging to your seats in anticipation for more Fang-ness, here you go. :D

Disclaimer: The dinosaur ate this part. C:

Claimer: I ate this part. C:

* * *

[14.1] Lies; Part One

"Will… what _happened _to you?"

Max's words were like a knife to my heart. Even though there was a streak of blood by her ear, the skin around her eyes dark from missed sleep, her hair mussed up, and her eyes darker than usual, she was still incredibly beautiful.

I stayed silent, knowing I'd regret whatever went past my lips next. Her voice was on the verge of tears. I sat down and thought.

I changed once I came back to Itex. Guards took Max to "a quiet place to talk to dad," and I changed out of street clothes to high-tech armor. Finally, someone told me what this "War" was. **[A/N: The actual war between Fang and the world, and Project Omega.] **They also warned me to be prepared, because of "a girl."

Then dad came in. He told me to be ready. Max's interference really screwed up Project Omega, and there were rumors of Ari recruiting for an army. I was going to fight for Itex. I had to be ready.

"Now, now, Nine. Say a few words to our guest, won't you? I'm going to go and check up on Four." Dad's harsh tone cut through the silence. He smirked and left.

Max looked at me long and hard, before she hugged her knees tight. "What made you do it?" she whispered, almost too quiet to hear. "Why did you go back to Itex?" She looked at me, her eyes searching mine. It was like she was looking at my soul, trying to find out what went wrong. Her voice dropped even lower. "I thought… I thought you really cared about me, Will. I didn't think you'd… betray me like this." She choked, and kept talking.

I opened my mouth to speak, but no words came. _I didn't mean to hurt you, Max. It wasn't supposed to be like this. _

"After Fang was kidnapped, I was a wreck for months. I gave up hope in everything, until Angel said that she knew what happened. But I learned the devastating truth." She stopped, and her tone hardened. She looked at me, her face void of emotion, but her eyes betraying her. "I was going to _kill _him, Will."

I didn't want to tell her that I already knew that. Except that _he _was supposed to kill _her. _I wanted to kill that bastard. Anyone who hurt Max deserved to die.

But didn't I hurt her enough already?

I was going to _kill_ him. He betrayed me, after we had gone through so much. So why was I finally opening up to him? "Gazzy… he said he wasn't himself anymore. After three years of searching, I gave up. But then you came into my life. After everything…. But I was wrong. I thought that, that after you gave u on Itex, you wouldn't go back. I was wrong. Gazzy was right to distrust you." I looked him in the eyes, his brown eyes showing nothing. "I didn't want to believe you'd betray me like that, Will. Especially after…." _After the kiss. _"But I was wrong. You're just another one of those scumbags who believe that killing is the only way to do things in society now.

"You're just another liar."

* * *

Ari flew as fast as he could. He was five minutes late, he knew that. He hoped Max wouldn't have given up already.

He landed in the backyard silently.

No one was there.

"Hello?" he whispered. "Max?" Maybe she was inside.

He crawled through the window to Max's bedroom. "Hello? Max? It's me, Ari."

"Hey." Ari jumped, and spun around. In the doorway was the Flock. Ari raised his fists, adrenaline coursing through his veins, his heart racing.

"Yo, Dogbreath. Hold up. We're not gonna hurt you," Iggy said, his hands raised. "We know about you and Max. She told me everything."

_Oh. _"Oh. Well, um, you know where Max is?" Iggy shook his head.

"All I know is that she was outside, waiting for you. Any of you guys know?" the Flock shook their heads.

Total started barking, and Angel picked him up and nodded. "Total says he heard Will outside!" _Oh shit._

"Shit!" Ari exclaimed. The Flock turned to him, puzzled. "No time to explain," Ari said. "You guys prepared?"

"For what?" Nudge asked. "A sleepover? Ohohoh! Like, a party or something? Or are we going to pick Max up or something?" Gazzy shook his head, his face grim.

"The War, right?" Iggy and Ari were shocked. But no time to say anything.

Iggy turned to Ari. "Yeah. We got everyone's things ready. Come on guys. We have to go."

"To where?" Angel asked.

Gazzy said one word, and chills ran down everyone's spines. "Itex."

Max had to be rescued from that traitor.

**

* * *

**

[A/N]

No comment. :3 Will keeps talking some more in the next chappie. :D

Review pl0x. xD

iBanana


	27. Lies: 14,2

**[A/N] **If the ages aren't exactly correct here, don't blame me. ;3; I can't remember. xD The story of Will's mom is further explained later. Take special note of Runyon's job and what his mom calls him. ;D

Disclaimer: Don't own.

Claimer: Own.

_

* * *

[14.2] Lies; Part Two_

I still hadn't answered Max. She'd opened up her heart, and I was shut up. Maybe I _was _just another liar. She was rocking in her cage now- I wanted to just fling the door open and bring Max into my arms. But I couldn't do that.

Just yet. Not until I opened up a bit as well. I took a deep breath and told a tale only my father and I knew.

"Remember when I told you about my dad?" I asked. "And the day after my operation?" Out of my peripheral, she nodded. "Well, I never really told you everything." Just more lies. "My dad… is the guy who put you in this cage. Adam Runyon."

She gasped. So she _still _cared for me. This is why _I _was the monster; not her.

"He married my mom, Rebecca Anderson, when she was twenty years old. He was twenty-one, and they were incredibly happy. When she was twenty-three, she had me. I was really happy at the time. My family was perfect, my parents loved each other. I didn't live at Itex at the time."

"You lived at Itex?" Max asked.

"Yeah." I looked at her sadly. "When I was five, we moved to Itex, since dad was always gone during weekdays to work at Itex. Even though he always came home on weekends, my mom thought we should be a real family again. **[A/N: Runyon was actually working there before he met Rebecca, but he wasn't a supervisor yet. He became one when he Will was three, and he started leaving on weekdays.] **She always loved our family, my mom. She looked a lot like you, too," I said, looking at her.

"She had chocolate brown eyes, and blonde hair. She was really pretty." Max blushed. "She had this laugh like bells, but I can't remember much, since I was so little.

"One day, she went with dad to see what he did. They left me with a babysitter. They didn't come back 'till midnight. I woke up then, because I had a bad dream. I came into the living room of our apartment at Itex, and my parents were fighting." My voice wavered. "She… she was screaming at dad. I think she called him a 'madman,' or something. I'm not sure what it was about though." Hot tears came to my eyes. I hated this part. "After their argument, she stormed out, and didn't see me. But dad did. I just walked over to him, expecting some comforting words or a hug. But my dad had changed.

"My mom left us the next day, early in the morning. All I saw was a taxi and a suit case. My dad changed permanently. His eyes grew cold and lifeless, and he lost interest in everything he loved. It was like… mom didn't exist anymore." I took a last, shuddering breath.

I looked into her eyes, and they drowned me. "I never meant for any of this to happen, I swear on my life. It just… happened. Dad said it was precautionary, but I didn't think it would turn out like this."

"Oh… Will…." Max had tears in her eyes. "I'm so sorry. I never knew." I walked to her cage and let her out, and she gave me a heartfelt hug. I savored her scent, a mix of peaches and wind.

"Come on," I told her, once we pulled apart, "Let's get out of here." I cut the handcuffs encircling Max's wrists, and she rubbed her wrists.

She smiled at me sheepishly. "Thanks." I smiled in response. With her smile, I made a promise to myself.

_I'll never let anything bad happen to you again, Max, _I swore. _Even if it costs me my life._

* * *

Will pulled me out the door, and sneaked a glance around the corners.

"Precautionary measures," he told me. "We're gonna go to Theatre first, since it's the only place where there aren't as many guards because it's so big. You still remember Theatre, right?"

I nodded. When the Flock was still at Itex, Theatre was this big courtyard. Essentially, it was this big central hub where all the buildings of Itex branched out. I only went there once, when Jeb took us out. It made sense that there were less guards because it was so big; just one of the reasons why we escaped to easily.

That, and because Jeb was a high-clearance scientist.

We navigated the spiraling hallways of Itex's main building, with Will holding my hand at all times. His hand was soft, like his personality; I felt safe with him leading the way, without any doubt that he was leading me into a trap. I could trust him.

* * *

Fang was still unconscious when he was pulled out of the tank. *** **Runyon walked into the room, and found a staff member examining his charts.

"So what does he know now?" Runyon asked.

"He uh, hates Subject Three now, and really wants to work for us and stuff."

"Excellent." **[A/N: Check the beginning of [12.3] for a better summary. It's not like he totally hates Max…. It's more like he **_**knows **_**he has to kill her. :P] **"Outfit him and send him out. He's ready."

Runyon walked back out of the room, an air of accomplishment around him. After three long years, many failed attempts, and numerous hopes, crushed, the weapon really _was _ready.

He only wished Rebecca was here to see this.

**

* * *

[A/N] **So. Who the _hell _is this Rebecca person? (Besides being Will's mom, of course. ;) There's more about her. Especially concerning her... "disappearance"...)

I can't say. Just yet. ;] Keep waiting please. :D OH AND: Fang doesn't really hate Max, but he doesn't really love her at the moment either. He knows he just _has _to kill her, but he doesn't want to do it either. D: He just _has _to. Think of him as a robot with a mission, but he doesn't want to do it. :D Ugh- this is so confusing. D:

And sorry for a late update. I'm not much of a fan of moving. :x

Reviews make me happy! :D

iBanana

*****The green stuff just has paralyzers and crap so Fang is still and shut up when he gets his mind-alteration thingers.


	28. Theatre: 15,0

**[A/N] **FAILUREEE :D lolyes. And I _do _spell "theater" as "thea_tre_". I've always liked spelling it that way, although I don't use "colour" and such. D:

AHH. I'M SO SORRY TO YOU GUYS. I'VE BEEN NEGLECTING MY UPDATING. I'M SORRY. D8

Disclaimer: [insert pl0x]

Claimer: [insert pl0x]

_

* * *

[15.0] Theatre_

Will and I finally reached two large glass doors, with a big read glowing "EXIT" sign hanging overhead.

"To escape!" I said.

Will smiled. "Yeah." I checked my watch.

It was eleven 'o clock. "Crap," I muttered.

"What?"

"Ari's gonna be so pissed at me now," I laughed. Will's face became grim.

"Ari? You friends with that guy?" He sounded like those high school football bullies. I was pretty sure he met Ari before, at the beach. **[A/N: Or did he…? :D]**

"Yeah, I guess." I said. After all, didn't we make up? …sorta? "What's up between you two?"

He grimaced. "We don't really… get along. Same with our dads." Oh. That explained a lot. "But it doesn't really matter," he said with a smile.

I could tell it was forced. "Okay then…." I said with a hint of doubt. Will pushed the doors open, and the night breeze blew in. I shivered, inhaling the clean, non-chemical-smelling air. Will briskly rubbed my shoulders.

"You cold?"

I was touched. "Nah. Just getting used to it."

We had taken about five steps to freedom when bright, football stadium sized lights flicked on, flooding Theatre with light. "Shit!" Will muttered.

Sirens screamed, and a tinny voice erupted from invisible speakers. "STAY WHERE YOU ARE. DO NOT MOVE. THIS AREA IS OFF-LIMITS."

Shadows came toward us with alarming speed. I backed up into Will, and I heard the click of a gun. _He was carrying a _gun? He moved in front of me with blinding speed.

So much for no more lies. "Stay where you are," he warned in a growl.

When the figures came out of the shadows with their hands up, I gasped. **[A/N: Cliff. Hangur. LOL.]**

* * *

Bright lights hung overhead. Fang came to, his head spinning. He was on a hospital bed, fully dressed in what seemed to be high-tech armor. **[A/N: Bulletproof and shet. XD That's what I define as "high-tech." XDDD But there's also like, other high-techy stuff. o3o. Imagine it as you wish.] **He opened his jacket and gasped.

Lining it were an array of knives, guns, and other silver-colored items. _What the shit? _He got up, army boots squeaking against the linoleum of the floor. When he got to the door, there was a note.

_Fang-_

_If you're reading this note, I guess you've woken up. You're probably wondering about the stuff in your jacket (if you've opened it already.) I'll just give you a brief explanation of everything._

_The knives and guns are obvious. Bullets are in the pocket. I hope you know how to use them, seeing as you were very proficient in shooting when you shot the flyboys. The silvery squares are stun grenades developed by Itex- just throw them and run. They have a three second delay. The silvery spheres are miniaturized bombs, and are good to use on a group of about ten. Just press the button at the top and throw them._

_And don't forget your mission. _Kill Max at all costs.

_Good luck,_

_Jeb_

Fang's brain focused on Max's name. He couldn't really remember anything. But small memories came back to him. Of Itex, Will, the Flock, and Max. He remember Casey and Adam.

_Faaang… it's time to play! _Casey exclaimed. _Now, you can finally show the world what we've- you've- been waiting for. It's your moment to shine! Make us proud. _**[A/N: Gosh, they sound like my parents. :D] **_Get Max._

Get Max. Kill Max.

He knew what he had to do. His eyes reddened, his heartbeat slowed. Shadows appeared, slowly destroying everything in their path. Metals twisted, fabrics ripped, lights extinguished. The monster rejoiced.

_It's time._

**

* * *

[A/N] **o3o. That note from Jeb was mind-bogglingly cheesy. XDDD –fail— Uh, disregard the weaponry, high-tech stuff, and the times. They don't play any part. XD If you have questions, put them in your review! C:

Sorry for the shortness. I have to study for a placement test atm. _ So like, I'll update tomorrow for you guys. xD

A review means a virtual cookie. XD

iBanana


	29. The Beginning of Infinity 16,1

**[A/N] **WOOOOO NO MOAR PLACEMENT TESTS 8D

Uhhhyeahhh. Sorry for my sucky updating. ;D and btw: Congrats to Fuzzylogic11 for figuring out who said that last sentence in the previous chapter! 8D LOL. You do _not _know how surprised I was.

Disclaimer: D:

Claimer: :D

_

* * *

[16.1] The Beginning of Infinity; Part One_

"Yo, Max! It's us!" Iggy said, clearly shaken. Ari and the rest of the flock followed, and a few erasers and scientists stayed behind in the shadows.

I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding. Will dropped the gun and clicked on safety. "Oh, Ig. It's you."

"Will?!" said voices, incredulous. Angel and Nudge zoomed over to hug Will, but Gazzy remained void of emotion, like Ari. Total pranced around, yipping.

"What are _you _doing here?" Nudge asked.

"Same question I was going to ask," Ari muttered. Gazzy still stayed back.

"Ohhh. Wait! I know! Iggy told us all about this War thingy and stuff." I looked to Iggy, who smiled sheepishly.

"They had to know," Iggy said. "We were wondering what happened to you, because Ari was late, and we didn't know where you were."

Will spoke up. "Oops. That was my bad." Ari growled, and Gazzy gave him a dark look. His look went unnoticed to Will. "I uh…."

"He brought me here because his dad didn't want me interfering with Project Omega. But Will didn't know what he was doing until his dad locked me in a cage." Everyone gasped. Angel was horrorstruck. Nudge's and Iggy's jaws hit the floor, shocked that he would do something like that. "I assume you've told them about the War, Iggy?" he nodded weakly. "Well then. Now that I'm done explaining, you want to explain what I'm looking at?"

Ari laughed. "Hm, Owlboy. I thought otherwise." _Hope those two'll be on good terms, _I thought. "Well Max. What you're looking at is my super-army of Itex staff and erasers. These guys don't like what Itex is doing, and we're on your side." A scientist stood out from the shadows.

"He's right. We want to help." Said a familiar Chinese scientist. It was one of those idiots from Germany! He stuck out a hand. "I'm Jenison. I hope you've forgiven us for trying to sell you," he said. Black heads nodded.

"Oh yeah. I forgot to mention, Max. Everyone here knows how to fight. _Especially _these guys." Ari gestured to Jenison.

"I've been a five-year fencing champion, and my team are very accomplished in tai-kwan-do, karate, and sumo."

"Sumo?" I asked, skeptical.

"Yes. All his brothers are either in that or wrestling." He gestured to a happy, round man, who waved at me. _Hellooo there mister Sumo Wrestler._

Just then Gazzy walked forward. In a creepy voice, he whispered, _"It's time." _As he hit the ground, alarms sounded.

"Damn," Ari said. "The guards are here."

_And here I am, with an unconscious eleven-year old _**[A/N: Three years have passed!] **_, a pack of erasers, and fighting smart-ass scientists. Fun._

"No shit," I muttered. "You guys ready?"

Everyone nodded, their faces grim. By now, Gazzy had recovered from his fainting spell, and had moved to his sister's side. Their fists were up, and their faces said, "_I'm ready to kill."_

I was so proud of them.

**

* * *

[A/N] **LOL at the end. The War begins! :D

Reviews are appreciated. :D Plus, they make me update faster. (Ferreals.)

iBanana


	30. The Beginning of Infinity 16,2

**[A/N] **I suck at updating. LMAO.

Disclaimer: There is an ethical reason to put this here.

Claimer: Your souls are mine.

_

* * *

[16.2] The Beginning of Infinity; Part Two_

Fang slowly made his way to Theatre, knowing a battle was on the horizon. A battle which Itex would win. **[A/N: Or will it…? :D] **

He fingered a knife in his jacket, his finger gliding across the sharp edge. All the ways one could kill which such a simple tool…. The thought excited him. Fang thought of the ways which he could kill Max with a single knife. Just a stab or a cut could easily bring her down.

But as with most daydreams, they typically raced on, bringing the dreamer to think of other things. Fang saw Max's lush blonde hair, her full lips, her slender body, her tawny wings.

Most of all, he saw her eyes. Her doe-brown, chocolate eyes. They could do anything. Soft when she was with Angel, a spark of annoyance when she was with Iggy and Gazzy, a twinkle when she was with Nudge, and sharp and cold when she was fighting. But when she was with Will, they seemed to melt with love.

He could only think of what they would look like when she had to fight her once Flock member turned worst enemy. He shuddered at the thought, and proceeded outside into Theatre.

The monster was beckoning him to take the lives outside.

* * *

Itex guards were surrounding us. I had a feeling that these guys weren't one of those rent-a-cops this time. The first few guards I took down easily, since they were thin and scrawny. The next few were a bit harder. I took out one with a few punches to the head, and the next with kicks and jabs to the gut.

Meanwhile, Angel was just having _the best _time _ever _taking them down.

"You'll die now," she said, in an eerie voice. She still creeps me out sometimes, my sweet little nine-year-old.

"Angel! Don't kill all of them! Get some to our side!"

"'Kay Max!" Angel shouted back. "They'll the dazed looking ones!" Uh, okay.

Gazzy was having just as great a time. I mean, wouldn't _you _be happy if you could knock people out by lettin' it rip? I would. Might. Not really.

But Gazzy was having a fun time.

Nudge wasn't having too great a time. She complained about how she was killing her hair and shoes. Then, the unimaginable happened.

"YOU. RIPPED. MY. JACKET!!" she shrieked at an eraser. "You're gonna pay. That jacket was vintage!" And no one gets in the way of a pissed-off, fashion deprived Nudge. She attacked them with as much force as an avian hybrid with a torn jacket and chipped nails could do- which was a lot.

Iggy was having a better time. He threw bomb after bomb, cackling with glee. Ari was doing fine with his fellow eraser friends, and I couldn't find the scientists.

But where was Will?

* * *

Fang stood in an alley in Theatre, waiting for prey. He had to wait until he found Max.

A scientist walked in the alley. Fang could tell in an instant that he wasn't working with Itex. He didn't have that characteristic black jacket that everyone had. Fang strode silently toward him, knife in hand.

_Come on, Fang. Show them what you can do._

Fang stabbed him in the stomach_. _It was almost too easy. Fang was feeling a bit bored- instead of quick and easy, he decided to make it long and painful. He pulled his knife out, and the man writhed in pain. Fang knew what was happening; the stomach acids would slowly seep out of the stomach, burning the body slowly. **[A/N: An acid burn, not a fire burn.] **Fang smiled, and shoved the body deeper into the alley.

He looked out, and saw a flash of blonde hair. _Could that… be her…? _He wondered._  
_

He silently tailed the blonde hair figure, certain it was Max, All the while, the bloody knife in his hand.

**

* * *

[A/N] **No comment. But I can say… someone dies in the next chappie. Someone close to Max. ;)

AND. If you're wondering who's on who's sides: (Specific names are people to watch out for. The Flock means everyone except Fang, dur. ._. Not all people listed below are mentioned in this battle. Whitecoats are the same as scientists.)

**TEAM ITEX D: - **Most scientists (whitecoats), most erasers, Itex guards, Flyboys, M-Geeks, Runyon, Jeb, Fang

**TEAM AWESOME-SAUCE (Max) :D – **the Flock, some erasers, some scientists (whitecoats), the brainwashed scientists (whitecoats)/guards, Ari, Jenison

**TEAM SWITZERLAND (Neutral, undecided, or you-don't-know-yet) :| - **Will, **[**these people/scientists you'll meet in chapter [18.1] ;D,**]** someone I hope you remember in SOF (MR 2) **[I think. :P]  
**

ohohoh! And, if you do read my A/Ns, I've got a "challenge" for you! -evil look- So I've recently read Vampire Knight by Hino Matsuri. (Yes, it's a manga.) If you can give me at least 1 reason why Zero owns Kaname in every aspect, you'll get a sneak peek at chapter 20! (: coughcoughandifyousayZero'shotterthanhimyougetbonuspoints. But even if you do that, you still gotta state another reason. ):

Just put it in your review~ (:

iBanana


	31. My Last Goodbye: 17,1

**[A/N] **Someone main dies. ;3;. And if I got some information wrong, I apologize, since I'm referring to the first book in here.

And at Fuzzylogic11... you guessed it. How is it that you manage to figure out what's gonna happennnn D8. LOL IS IT THAT PREDICTABLE?!

OHANDANDANDDD. SORRY ABOUT MY CRAPPY UPDATING I MEANT TO UPLOAD IT LIKE ON THE SEVENTH. D8 But I moved to my new apartment crap thing now, and didn't get interwebz for a few days. : Then school started, so yeahh. I'll most likely be updating on Saturdays now, hopefully. ^^

And thank you for sticking with me throughout this whole story! (8 It means a lot to me. (Cheesy, I know. T-T) Just a few more chapters left, guys! And actually, they were all typed up months beforehand. D8 lol don't hurt me. It's just that I suck at updating. Bleh.

Disclaimer: No owning.

Claimer: Yes owning.

_

* * *

[17.1] My Last Goodbye; Part One_

I snatched a gun from a dead staff member, and headed off in the direction where Will was. I remembered he left just before the guards swarmed us, and he went… northwestish, to the main building.

_Damn it Will, where are you?_

Then, I heard a deep, booming laugh. It sounded like Runyon. I ran in that direction, and found a bloodied Will in front of a clean Runyon. _Shit._

Will was panting and on the ground. There was a trail of blood near his mouth, and his hair was matted with dirt and mud. By now, there was a light drizzle.

"Will!" I cried. "Are you okay?"

He looked at me. "Yeah, of course I am. I'm freaking bloody, winded, and on the ground. I feel _fantastic._" I laughed weakly.

_Hurry, Max. There isn't much time. _The Voice said.

_For what? _There was no answer. That's the cryptic, helpful Voice for you!

Runyon gave his son a condescending smile. "Aw, Will. Already need your little girlfriend for help?"

Will growled. "Screw you. You wouldn't understand the meaning of 'girlfriend.' As I remember, your first and _only _one left us twelve years ago."

Runyon just laughed. "Rebecca? Ha. Don't make me laugh. Worthless bitch. Oh yes- I never told you the _real _story of her disappearance, did I?"

Will stopped in his tracks. Apparently, his father had said the magic words.

* * *

I laughed. I couldn't wait to see the look of Nine's face when I told him the real story of Rebecca. "Well, Will. After we moved to Itex, we lived happily together. I'm sure you remember that one night when we hired a babysitter?" **[A/N: btw, this is Runyon's POV.]**

Nine simmered. "What the hell did you do to her?!"

"Me? Oh, _I _didn't do anything." _The goddamned experiments did! _"You see, I took your mother for a walk around the lab. And remember that I wasn't a supervisor yet. I was just a lowly lackey." I turned to Three. "I believe you decided to go and visit one day? To find information on your birth parents?"

Three stiffened. She blanched, completely caught off guard. "So you did. Well then- remember those poor, poor experiments gone horribly wrong?" I turned back to Nine. "I was in charge of… _removing _those experiments. Far too much clutter and disorganization, if you ask me.

"I brought your mother around for a tour, and when I was positively beaming at my line of work, removing the clutter, she went _insane. _Quite literally. Oh, how she screamed at me. 'How could you?! Those poor children. You madman! Selfish, stupid bastard!' Your mother really hurt my feelings, Nine." Nine and Three were engrossed in my tale. Out of the corner of my eye, I spied a shadow flit across. Four? Excellent.

"And as we went back home, the stupid bitch kept telling me how horrible and inhumane I was. But she didn't know that I was merely trying to help. By cleaning out the failures, there was room for improvement! Ah, how I loved my job. But she thought differently. And then, probably from the stress of moving, she came to this horrible realization."

"She thought _I _was going to do this to you! My family!"

* * *

I was terrified and disgusted at this man. I thought he was only a jailer, supervising Fang. But I was wrong. Clearly, he was enjoying every second on this. I looked to Will, who barely breathed throughout this. I put a hand on his shoulder. "Are you okay?" I whispered.

He looked dumbly at his father. Finally, he spoke.

"Let me guess. You… killed her?"

Runyon stared for a second, and burst out laughing. It overpowered the sounds of nearby battles, completely drowning everything out. Runyon wiped tears from his eyes, trying to catch his breath, like he heard the funniest joke ever- which he probably did.

"_Killed her? _Killed her? You must be _daft_," Runyon said. "Of course I didn't! If she was already convinced that I was going to kill her, obviously, so she would have been struggling. _A lot. _So, I picked the easier way.

"I send her to the mental ward."

"You _what?" _Will and I burst out in unison. Runyon sighed.

"It was quite simple. When you fell asleep, I gave Rebecca some tea, laced with some sleep serum. She conked out immediately, and I drove her to the hospital, which transferred her to a mental facility in Washington state. She's been there ever since."

* * *

Will blanched. _All this time… she was only a few hours' flight away? _It shocked him to his core. His mind was spinning out of control.

_It's my fault._

_It's dad's fault._

_It's Itex's fault._

_All this time, I could have saved her._

_I didn't._

He repeated this, over and over. He felt a hand on his shoulders, heard words in his ear, and felt himself being shaken, but nothing registered.

Nothing made sense.

* * *

I shook Will hard. "Will! _Will! _It's not your fault." He seemed to wake up. Before, he was mumbling intelligibly, and shaking uncontrollably.

"How could _you? _You bastard," I told Runyon. He shrugged carelessly and yawned.

"You do what you have to do."

"And all this time… I thought he was dead," Will whispered. He stopped shaking. I felt something inside him just _snap. _He stood, and looked his father dead in the eye.

"All this time, I thought she was dead. All these _years, _you treated me like shit. Your own _son. _And I thought you actually loved her. You bastard. _Fuck you_."

Runyon was expressionless, and then a mask of pure anger appeared. He pulled out a gun, and pointed it straight at Will.

"For your information, I _did _love Rebecca. Very much." He whispered, in a very controlled voice. "But it was her fault for not accepting me as I was. " He clicked off safety. "And for the record, Nine.

"_You're _not _my son."_

Runyon fired.

I screamed.

"_Will!"_

**

* * *

[A/N] **Damn. D'8

And just wondering- would it be helpful if I wrote who's POV it was? Because there'll be lots of POV-switching in the finale, and I don't want you guys to be confused. (:

Reviews would help me survive school! :D (And yes, I read every. Single. One. Of. Your. Reviews. LOL.)

iBanana


	32. My Last Goodbye: 17,2

**[A/N] **To any Will-lovers… I didn't want to do that either. D: I would've updated this earlier, but my dad ASKED a friend of his to take my laptop away from me. LOL. I pissed him off yesterday. x:

And story updates! So like, I still need to type the end. v_v (Yes, I'm a loser. Deal.) Also, I'm diseased. HACKCOUGHCOUGHHH.

And Fuzzylogic11 told me that I should be putting in POV changes. I adore that girl. (: Sooo. POV changes ahoy. And yes, this is short. I'm sorry. T_T

ANDANDAND. OMG YEAH. I MADE THESE CHARACTERS SO OOC I SHOULD BE PUT IN JAIL. WELL SCREW IT. I ADORE OOC-NESS. MAKES THE EMOTIONS ALL SEEM MORE REAL. 8D LOL. TOOBAD. (more at the bottom)

**btw. if you get emailed twice, sorry. i effed up with my editing and POV changes. whoops 8D**

Disclaimer: [insert pl0x]

Claimer: [insert pl0x]

_

* * *

[17.2] My Last Goodbye; Part Two_

**/Third person POV**

Will fell to the ground in what seemed to him like slow motion. In those last moments, he heard his father's voice echo:

"_You're _not _my son."_

* * *

**/Will's POV**

He could smell the crisp, rainy air. Above him, there was an Angel, whispering words of comfort to him. The Angel as crying, wiping trails of blood off him. The Angel looked an awful lot like mother, he thought.

He heard his mother's bell-like laughter tinkling. Her soft hands swinging him around in a circle, and he pretended he was flying. _Wings, duh._

But before he left, he felt like he should say something to the Angel. A last goodbye, perhaps?

* * *

**/Max's POV**

Will hit the ground, and Runyon stared at the body. I fell to my knees, tears flowing. "Oh crap oh crap oh crap," I whispered. "Will! _Will! _You gotta say something. Please." I lifted his head into my lap, something I did so long ago.

There was a faintly singed hole in his chest; Runyon was off target, missing the heart by inches. "Mom," Will whispered.

I laughed weakly. His breathing was getting shallower and slower. "Will, I'm not your mom," I whispered back.

Will coughed, bringing up blood. I wiped it off his cheek. "Mom," he said insistently. "I have to tell you something. While you were gone… I met this girl. She looks just like you… and I think I love her."

My breath caught in my throat. Will _loved _me. I wanted to get that warm and tingly feeling, but learning that while he was _dying…._

"She's so beautiful… but she loves someone else." _I do? _"His name is Fang. He broke her heart before… but he didn't… mean to… I think." His breathing was more shallow. "I swore to… protect her from people like him… but I guess it didn't work… because I lied… to her."

"You didn't mean to, though," I said.

"But she… was really… hurt." He replied. _Oh yeah. He thinks I'm his mom. _

"I'm sure she forgives you. What would you say if she loved you back?"

He smiled a big smile. "Then I think… I would be… com… plete…. Bye… mom…."

With a last shuddering breath, Will died. Just like that.

"I loved you too." I said. And kissed him softly, ignoring that battle that was waging on. I laid his head carefully on the ground. "Goodbye, Will." I whispered. _Until we meet again. _

* * *

**/Fang's POV**

In another alley, Fang watched the touching scene that unfolded before him. First, Will was shot. Max did the same thing he did for him just three and a half years ago, when he was wounded. But this time, the person died. But when she kissed him, Fang froze. It was nerve-wracking. The monster was angered.

* * *

**/Max's POV**

I left Will on the ground. He looked peaceful, almost like he was sleeping.

I went to hunt for his… "father."

**

* * *

[A/N] **I was so sad typing this. D':

But anywho. If you really have an issue with this intense OOCness, just say it in your review. It's just that I'm a little over-the-top with emotions and gushy feelings. _ sowwie. ):

And review review review! It's just like manga! (For you manga-tards out there, like me (8 ) - if you really support a series, buy the book! But in my case, review! 8D No silent readers~!

And yes, I'm updating it weekly now. No time during the weekdays. n_n and pfft, I noticed that my beginning A/Ns totally kill the mood of the chapters. LOL. It's just that I'm not a serious person. I have the mentality of a three-year-old. You really want to know my age? Just PM/review it to me. I'll tell you. Truthfully. u_u

I'll luvvers you forever if you review3!

iBanana

(AND OMG CATCHING FIRE'S OUT. THE SEQUEL TO THE HUNGER GAMES. OMG YESSSSS. LEMME BORROW AND I'LL LOVE YOU FOREVER. OMGGGYESSSS.)


	33. Payback: 18,1

**[A/N] **Payback time. :D btw... Max andandand Fang tiem is like chapter 20. wat. Dx

Disclaimer: You know this already.

Claimer: You also know this already.

_

* * *

[18.1] Payback; Part One_

**/Max's POV**

I was out for blood.

I spotted Runyon carelessly stabbing a whitecoat. The man's face was ghostly pale. From the messy tuft of black hair, I knew who it was before I even got there.

"Jenison, Jenison, Jenison," Runyon said. "Such a pity. And you were _such _an excellent worker too."

"Runyon." He turned around, and looked surprised.

"So. Who's your true son?"

He smiled a crooked smile. "That is another tale. I believe you remember Will telling you of the time he was bitten by erasers?"

_Mauled is more like it, _I thought. I nodded.

"I called him a monster. But it wasn't him. It was my son. I was reminded of his _fate." _Spit flew.

"Let me tell you about my son. When he was born, I immediately sent him as a viable subject for Itex. Conveniently, my wife was drugged so that she would be out for an extra day, since we decided the child would be delivered by Cesarean section. While she was out cold, I got another child. Since Rebecca wasn't actually awake for our child's birth, she never knew the children were swapped.

"I put wings on my child so that he would also be like my other child, who was to have wings. I had told Rebecca that Itex was trying to create hybrids. The wings were there from when they were embryos.

"However, I never chose what DNA each child was carrying. Depending on the DNA, the child's looks changed. Thus, my actual child looks _nothing _like me or Rebecca."

_Wings… monster... fate… different appearances…. _It suddenly fit. My jaw dropped. "Oh my God. You're not saying…." I wondered aloud.

"Yes," Runyon smiled. "My child is Test Subject oh-oh-four. Or known to you, _Fang. _**[A/N: WAAAT D8]**

"You see, I never expected him to actually have the genes for his power. But we, the Itex staff of the A.G.E. Project, were all required to send in our viable children. No pain, no gain, as they say. And when Nine was just bitten by those _dogs…._" Runyon shuddered. "It reminded me that my own son could be a monster as well." He shuddered again.

"But… Will said he got the wings _after _he was attacked!" I interjected.

He waved it off. "Only a side effect of the anesthesia. They accidentally gave him just a hint too much, but Will ended up forgetting that all through childhood, he had wings. But no matter."

I was just so disgusted. "You evil, horrible man," I said. I pulled out my gun and shot him in the chest. His hand flew up, as if to stop it, but he was dead before he hit the floor.

For some strange reason, I felt no sympathy. _He deserved it._

* * *

**/Nudge's POV**

Nudge was wiping off sweat from her forehead. Today had been _horrible_- only this morning, she had been happily considering whether or whether not to buy a pair of jeans from Forever 21. Now, she had chipped _at least _three nails, had her jacket torn by some weird-ass whitecoat, and her shoes were completely ruined, and her hair was oh-so-frizzy because of the drizzle which was getting heavier by the minute. **[A/N: In my mind, drizzle DOESN'T count as rain.]**

Just then, she noticed some blood. _Probably from that freakish pedo whitecoat, _she assumed. But when she looked closer, she saw that it was from an alley. And… was that a _leg? _Ugh.

She went to investigate. _Curiosity never hurt… well, except the cat, _she thought.

As she neared the alley, a sense of foreboding swept over her. It was telling her to leave the alley, but she didn't.

Two legs appeared in the darkness. A torso. A head.

Nudge gasped. It was the body of a whitecoat- _from their side. _There was a stab wound where the man's stomach was, and his eyes were rolled in the back of his head. Wet blood was still seeping from him mouth, and Nudge didn't want to know when this man died.

She processed this image in about two seconds. She opened her mouth to scream, but the scream never reached any ears.

Nudge didn't see two hands shoot out of the darkness- one to her mouth, and one to her head. The hands covered her mouth as she tried to scream as the hands touched her, but her scream faded out as the other hand delivered a sharp blow to her head.

She immediately became unconscious. A person dressed in black carried her body away from the battle, slipping past a secret door just outside the alley unnoticed.

_Almost _unnoticed.

**

* * *

[A/N] **This chapter was a lot easier to write. :D THE BAD GUY IS DEADDD. :D

And I bet you didn't see that coming, did you? [:

Reviews are loved and taped to my fridge. –cough- (If only my printer was working…. [;)

and btw, there is some... "motive"... as to why Fang's related to the king of asses, Runyon. -shot- um yeah. hopefully, you guys wanted him dead. I didn't really put much flair to that death either... oh well. xDD

AND THANKS ALL YOU GUYS FOR YOUR REVIEWS 8D -heartheartheartheartheart-

so like, as a thanks, i'll be putting up another chapter on monday, because i have a three day weekend too. (8

iBanana


	34. Payback: 18,2

**[A/N] **I wonder who bloodthirsty Max will go after next! :o And this is a long chappie. owo. LOLL. I WAS GONNA PUT THIS UP EARLIER BUT LIKE MY MOPM WAS BEING A BIYATCH. wat. Dx

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

Claimer: I own something.

_

* * *

[18.2] Payback; Part Two_

**/Fang's POV**

Fang was shell-shocked.

Of all people, _Runyon _was his father?

_Well, at least you never needed to live the shitty life Will did, _Adam said in his mind. **[A/N: Remember, that one little kid he "killed?"]**

_True._

But in a few minutes, he had seen his enemy killed, learned that his mother was at a mental institute, and witnessed his father being killed by the person who was supposed to kill. It was totally insane.

Fang was still waiting for an opening to kill Max, though. He stayed in the shadows, waiting and following.

* * *

**/Angel's POV**

Angel was just finishing off an eraser when he saw the figure. A person, dressed in all black, was leaving an alleyway, dragging _a body _behind them. They surreptitiously checked their surroundings before placing their hand on a brick on the wall near the alley.

Their hand appeared to sink into the wall; but somehow, a brick door was opened, and the figure slipped in. But not before Angel caught a glance of the person they were dragging.

_Nudge?!_

Angel dashed off to save Nudge from this creep. Nudge was like a sister to her, like Max.

She reached the door, which was now closed. _How to open this…? _She wondered. Suddenly, she felt hands grab her waist. "Get your hands off me, you creep!"

She kicked and flailed, trying to shake the stranger off her.

"Shut up," said the stranger. It was hard to tell whether the voice was male or female, human or machine.

The stranger also delivered a sharp blow to Angel's head, and she fell limp. They pressed a brick in the wall, and a door swung open. The door closed silently once they were in.

No one had noticed the disappearance of two avian-hybrids.

* * *

**/Max's POV**

I felt the rush of adrenaline running through my veins. I was searching for someone. Someone who also had to pay the price.

Jeb.

He had lied and became my worst enemy. He caused everyone in my flock to suffer. Now, it was time for his dues to be repaid.

I found him telling a bunch of erasers what to do. As soon as they dispersed, I confronted him.

He smiled saccharinely. "Max, my dear. I hear that Will and Runyon died."

I glowered. "I'm not your dear anything."

"Avoiding the topic of Will's death, I see?"

"Piss off."

He told me the same thing Runyon told Will. "Now now- watch your language!" he said teasingly.

"You _asshole! _You _lied _to the Flock. You're the reason Fang isn't with us anymore!"

"Oh really?" he asked. "And because of my lying, _I'm _the one who caused Fang to leave you? I'm fairly sure that it was caused by your fault of leadership, Max." he shrugged. "I mean, the last time I saw you, you and the Flock were struggling against Itex guards. And _you _led the battle against us."

I was silent.

"Hm. Oh well." Jeb pulled out another gun. "And, I'm _very _disappointed in you."

"What?" What did I do?

"You fell for the same trick," he said. _"Get her."_

Strong arms yanked my arms behind me, and they threatened to pop out of my sockets. Jeb started to walk around me, watching me like an art fanatic observing a lost work of Da Vinci.

"You see Max, observation is one of your faults. Because of a lack in careful watch, Will and Runyon have died, and Fang was taken from you. And Angel and Nudge."

My breath caught. "What the _hell _did you do to them?!"

"Nothing. _Yet. _At the moment, they're at Itex, unconscious. The Gasman and Iggy are soon to follow." _Shit, _I thought.

"But there's no real point in you trying to save them. Because you're going to die." He stopped pacing, and held the gun to my head. "Right now."

I waited for the shot, but it never came. Instead, the gun moved, and the eraser behind me fell.

I saw Ari slamming into Jeb.

"You… ass." Ari panted. "Because of… living with you, I've never known my mom. And now… you're trying to kill Max. But for what reason? She's a better person than you'll ever be."

_What? _I was confused.

"Ari, Ari, Ari." Jeb tutted. "My dear son. First things first- because of your surprise attack, You made me kill an eraser. I'm ashamed of you."

Tears welled in Ari's eyes. For a ten-year-old werewolfy guy, he was still a softie. "All my life you made me think I was worthless!" He yelled. "Well, I'm about to show you how worthless your son is. Once I _kill _you!" He put his boot on Jeb's neck and started to stomp down.

"Wait," Jeb wheezed. "Do you want to know about your mother, or not?" Jeb said the magic words. Ari stopped, and I ran over and picked up the fallen gun. I aimed it at Jeb.

"No funny business," I told him.

Jeb only smiled. "Max, my dear. This will be very short. You see, Ari. You actually had a sister too. And you're standing with her." Ari and I looked at each other, shock on our faces. "And your mother," Jeb continued, "Well, go ask Max. Your sister knew your mother well. In fact, she was living with her just a few hours ago. _Actually, _your mother has been giving her advice, ever since you attacked their home in Colorado. _Three. Years. Ago." _

Ms. Martinez? Me and _Ari's _mother? _The Voice? _

Oh God. My head was spinning. I would've asked, but Jeb took me and Ari's momentary brain-fart as a chance to escape. He jumped up, swiped the gun from my hands, and pointed it at Ari.

With a mad glint in his eye, he said, "Goodbye, my worthless son."

For the second time that day, someone close to me was shot at point-blank range.

Ari was dead when he hit the floor. Jeb quickly scampered off, cackling madly. "Oh Ari," I cried. It was all too much.

Will, Ms. Martinez, Runyon, the Voice, Fang, and now Ari.

"You were young, and didn't deserve it." I guess I was making up a ****epitaph on spot, but after all- he was my brother, and I only knew that for about three seconds before he died.

"We may have misunderstood each other most of our lives, didn't know we were related until now, and thought that our family was basically gone, but you still fought hard to stay on top of it all. And I admire you for that. Even though we tried to kill each other almost every time we met, I didn't think it should've ended like this. You were just young and misunderstood, searching for a place in the world. I'm sorry, and goodbye."

It wasn't too poetic, but it was heartfelt and all I could do. I wiped my eyes, rubbing the salty tears out. The drizzle was heavier now, almost rain.

Jeb's brown head mocked me. I knew what I had to do.

I tapped him on the shoulder. "This is for Ari," I said. I thrust an elbow into his solar plexus, and he wheezed, the wind knocked out of him. Then I brutally attacked him, clawing, punching, and kicking almost every part of him.

I left him bleeding, bruised, and battered on the concrete. I didn't know what I did, but I hoped it was enough. _Too many people have died today, _I thought.

_And Voice. Ms. M. If you're my mom, and you really care, send me a sign, or something. I don't want to end up like Ari._

Death hung in the air. Hours had past, and the climax of the War was just on the horizon.

The final battle was yet to arrive.

**

* * *

[A/N] **All I can say- five. Freaking. Pages. owo

And Jeb may or may not be dead. But I didn't really want him to die, so I'm leaving it to your own interpretation. :D

I also noticed I can't write actions scenes. :c I'm more of a… description person. :D

Reviews are loved.

LOLOL. WHAT IS UP WITH ANGEL AND NUDGE?

WELL I CAN'T TELL YOU YET. 8D SO LIKE, DON'T ASK F3. (points if you know what f3 means.)

iBanana


	35. Unbreakable: 19,0

**[A/N] **Listening to Unbreakable by Fireflight as I type this. –love- And even if certain things never happened… bear with me. And this is a bit long, but only because of the song. owo

OKAYYEAH. IT'S A FREAKING SONG... CHAP. Deal. (: I thought that this song just really fit the mood. Italics are the song. You should seriously listen to this. :D

(omgomgomg. i still have like a zillion more chapters to type D:! only 3 more pretyped ones! D8)

Disclaimer: [insert]

Claimer: [insert]

_

* * *

[19.0] Unbreakable_

**/Gazzy's POV**

_Where are the people that accuse me?  
The ones who beat me down and abuse me?_

"Ahh!"

A high-pitched scream rang across the battlefield, rising above the sound of gunshots, cries of anguish and pain, and the last breaths of the dying.

_Angel, _Gazzy thought. Though he was dutifully fighting with Iggy, covering his weaknesses, Iggy was doing pretty well by himself.

Gazzy slipped away from Iggy, and set off in search of the source.

_They hide, just out of sight  
Can't face me in the light_

A Guard was silently waiting by the alley where the captives were. He had been warned that the blonde boy, Gazzy, could release a certain… stench, which could easily knock anyone out if they had never smelled it before. But then again, who would _want _to smell it?

Fingering his gas mask, he saw a blonde head bobbing amongst the crowd. He acted.

Gasping and panting, he staggered backwards towards Gazzy.

_They will return, but I'll be stronger_

He pretended to be a part of the battle, stumbling until he hit Gazzy's back. Before the Gasman could react, he clamped his hand down on Gazzy's mouth and nose. He tried calling for help, but there were only muffled shouts.

_God, I want to dream again  
Take me where I've never been_

He discreetly walked through the crowd, and reached the wall. As soon as the door swung open, he chucked the Gasman inside. The Chief would take care of that.

The "Chief" quietly paced the room, staring at her captives. Angel, Nudge, and the Gasman were chained to the wall, blindfolded and gagged. For the moment, they were all unconscious.

But only for the moment.

_I want to go there  
This time I'm not scared_

* * *

**/The Chief's POV [A/N:...you don't know them yet. but it's not an OC.]**

She needed a plan. _Why would they believe they're here? _she wondered. She _was _their enemy, after all. The Director told her specifically to "gain their trust, and kill them." They _had _to be kept away from Max. It would make her so much weaker when she faced Fang. **[A/N: Explained in the A/N at the bottom.]**

Unless… they believed they were being kept safe. Yes, that would work. Those idiot birds wouldn't expect what was coming. Those stupid, _idiot _birds who's freaking leader almost freaking _killed her. _

She stopped pacing, and smiled. She was happy that the Director chose her for this job. The task was simple. Gain the Flock's trust. Kill them. Watch their leader die. _Get revenge._

_

* * *

_

**/Iggy's POV**

_Now I am __**unbreakable**__  
It's unmistakable_

Iggy was happily bombing eraser after eraser, until he ran out of bombs.

"Shit," he muttered. "GAZZY! KINDA OUT OF BOMBS HERE!" he shouted loudly, waiting for a response. **[A/N: I hate that line. tbh.]**

Silence.

"GAZZY?" Nothing. _Ohshitohshitohshit. I'm not gonna die today…. _

He felt a hot breath on his neck. "Say nighty-night, little birdy." A gruff voice said.

_No one can touch me  
Nothing can stop me_

_Sometimes it's hard to just keep going  
But faith is moving without knowing  
Can I trust what I can't see_  
_to reach my destiny?  
I want to take control, but I know better_

A strong arm yanked on Iggy's neck. The sudden movement caught Iggy off-guard, and he choked. It yanked harder, and Iggy felt more precious air leaving his lungs. _I'm not gonna die today. I'm _not. He continued his mantra.

_God, I want to dream again  
Take me where I've never been  
I want to go there  
This time I'm not scared_

"I hope you haven't forgotten your little friend." The arm jerked once again, and Iggy got tunnel vision. As his brain was cheated of oxygen, he began to hallucinate.

_Now I am __**unbreakable**__  
It's unmistakable  
No one can touch me  
Nothing can stop me_

Iggy's vision was drowning in a sea of black. As the blackness swallowed him, he wondered. _What's going to happen to _Max?

* * *

**/Max's POV**

I had taken out a few more erasers, but the gun I was holding was running out of ammunition. Crap. I should've used Iggy's bombs, but unfortunately… I forgot about them. Oops.

_Angel, _I thought. _Could you get Iggy to toss some bombs over in my direction? Not set-off, thanks. _No reply.

_What? _Angel _always _replied. _Angel?_

I hated to admit it, but I was scared. My baby, lost again. But was it forever this time?

"Nudge?" I yelled. "Gazzy? Iggy?" Normally, their super hearing would've picked this up by now. "Guys?! Angel? Nudge? Gazzy? Iggy?" Fear clenched my heart, and my breathing accelerated. …if Angel didn't reply mentally, and Nudge and Gazzy didn't say anything, and if _Iggy _didn't say anything… what happened to them?

_Forget the fear, it's just a crutch  
That tries to hold you back and turn your dreams to dust  
All you need to do is just try  
_Try, try, try

Oh God. Could they…? _Were they… _dead?

_Let's try not to jump to conclusions, _the Voice chimed in.

I didn't say anything back. Let me guess- the _Voice_, some weird mystical being _inside _my head, _knew _where the Flock was. I rolled my eyes.

_Maximum, look out! Behin- _the Voice cut off. I heard static in my brain. _Static? _

I whirled around, fists raised. _What on earth? _My fists hit a hard, solid chest, and arms grabbed my shoulders and held them firmly. I couldn't move my arms or legs; the space was too small. I couldn't even stretch my wings, unless they hit the arms. I looked up, and gasped.

"Hello, Max." a familiar husky voice said. "Glad to see me?"

I was staring at Fang.

_God, I want to dream again  
Take me where I've never been  
I want to go there  
This time I'm not scared  
Now I am __**unbreakable**__  
It's unmistakable  
No one can touch me  
Nothing can stop me_

**

* * *

[A/N] **FANG'S BACK? ZOMGGGG. And why, might you ask, is this a song chap?

Because the song fit this chapter. That's why. :D

And about that [A/N] up there: You see, the "Chief," (and I hope by now you know who it is), was told by the Director to capture the Flock. And in Max's POV, you can tell she's terrified, which kinda plays a role later on. Yeah.

By capturing the entire Flock, it was hoped that she would be emotionally weakened, so it would be harder for her to fight Fang, the only Flock member she has "left." *Remember: the other guys aren't dead yet. :D

AND YES I HAVE A REASON FOR THEIR KIDNAPPINGS D8

PS: if you've gotten up to the part in d. grey-man where allen has to play the piano, turns out it's an actual song. soprettylol 8D

If you liked this chappie, please click that nice greenish-blue button below this. :D

also... updating might get slow after the next three parts are uploaded, unless i somehow manage to type them all. yeah. becausethere'sactuallyalotofchaptersleftWHAT

iBanana


	36. The Beginning of the End: 20,1

**[A/N] **Prepare to meet someone. :D

btw. I noticed that I choose... extremely corny chapter titles. wat. ANDDD, OMG, ONLY ONE MORE PRETYPED CHAPTER LEFT. I MUST START TYPING!

lol, and I got a FLELE. Really cute. :D

I forget about the beginning of this and why i even wrote it. =_=

Disclaimer: [insert]

Claimer: [insert]

_

* * *

[20.1] The Beginning of the End; Part One_

**/Ms. Martinez's/the Voice's/Val's :D POV**

Ms. Martinez's microphone suddenly fell to the floor. She felt her chair being yanked, and a rope being tied around her.

Erasers popped into her view.

"Hello, Ms. Martinez. Can we call you Val? No? How about the Voice?" Her eyes widened.

_How did they know…?_

An eraser carried a limp body into the room. "Ella!" Valencia screamed.

She glared at the eraser holding her. "What the hell did you do to my daughter?" she snarled. The eraser smiled cruelly.

"Oh, nothing. Just gave her an anesthetic. It'll wear out in a few hours. Precautionary measures," he said. He began to bind Ella's wrists and ankles together, and put her on the bed.

Valencia struggled against the eraser's grip. "What do you want from me?" she asked icily.

"Oh nothing," an eraser said, (probably the leader of this pack, she assumed, due to his size), picking up the dropped microphone.

A gag was thrust into her mouth. The lead eraser tapped a few keys on the keyboard, and a video feed popped up, from Max's view. At the moment, there were a pair of bright-red eyes, and an upside-down Max was reflected.

She was bruised and scratched, a streak of dried blood close to her ear. Her hair was matted in mud, and her lip was split.

"What happened to my daughter?!" Valencia tried to shout. Her question came out muffled.

"Sorry. Didn't catch that," the lead eraser said. "But anyways. You see, after all this time, you _thought _Itex wouldn't be able to notice that chip in her arm. At first, we didn't know what it was either. But through that tracker in her brain **[A/N: yeahhh. for the purposes of this story, there's a tracker/thing in her brain. yeah.]**… it led us to you. And your sweet, ex-husband Jeb happily pointed out you, the Voice." Valencia bit her lip. _The bastard, _she thought. "And now," the eraser continued, "thanks to all your help, we can now lead Max into the hands of death. _All thanks to you." _To Valencia Martinez, it felt like the room had taken on a new air- evil. _So why haven't you put me to sleep yet? _She wondered.

The eraser answered her unsaid question. "But we wouldn't want you to miss seeing your daughter, fighting to death. No. We want you to see _every minute of it." _She gasped, shocked.

"Have fun."

The erasers left the room, leaving Valencia Martinez to wallow in her thoughts.

_What have I done…?_

_

* * *

_

**/Max's POV**

_What? __**Fang? **_

No. It wasn't possible. Or was it?

Fang smiled at me. Whether it was with sincerity or cruelty, I couldn't tell. My mind was racing; fight or flight.

I noticed my mouth was still gaping. _Could… could it really be?_

"F-fang?" I hiccupped. "Is it… r-really you?"

Oh my God. I felt like crying.

No answer.

"Fang…?"

* * *

**/Fang's POV**

Fang was just as equally shocked as Max. Here she was, in the flesh. Who cared if she was covered in blood and dirt?

She was still as stunning as she was three years ago.

"Fang…?" By the time she had repeated his name a second time, he snapped out of his reverie.

_Duh. _Had he not been holding her shoulders, he would have face-palmed. _Get her to the rooftops! _

"'Night Max." he said. He jabbed her in the temple, knocking her out momentarily.

He carried her now limp body away into the night, a silent shadow among the black-ink of the sky. The two were never detected.

**

* * *

[A/N] **Forgive me for ending short. :3

…right now, Fang's taking Max to the roofs for the final showdown. :D (ohgodwhattheduckisthat)

Honestly, I dislike the OOCness and weirdness of this story that I believe it possesses. ugh. OKAY, GONNA GO TYPE UP MORE CHAPTERS OR ELSE YOU GUY'S ARE GOING TO HAVE TO WAIT SOME MORE.

and if you think this is a cliffhanger, (which it kinda is,) that's so I cn type up stuff more easier. I mean, if the ending's "flat", then it's really hard to think of how I'll finish it. u_u

OHAND. If you like, have any questions or shat about the whole "why did ms. m let max try and take out the chip which was actually where the voice came from and yeah", it's a really long explaination which i thought up on the spot, so just make sure your review/pm is replyable... and i'll tell you. LOL.

-iBanana


	37. The Beginning of the End: 20,2

**[A/N] **BATTLE!!11ONE!!1 Some POV changes here. And don't sue me because I can't write fight scenes. (…notice how each death so far has either happened by a gun or hand. Quick and easy to write. XD) It's Max, then Fang, then 3rd person, for the record. :D)

And part of the script here is based on xPwahaha's Khaini 2. Those two paragraphs in the middle. :D

And make sure to read the AN at the end! D:

(and like, for the POVs... I have some line breaks in between them. don't assume that it means it's a different person's POV.)

Disclaimer: [insert]

Claimer: [insert]

_

* * *

[20.2] The Beginning of the End; Part Two_

**/Max's POV**

When I came to, the world was slightly fuzzy. The drizzle was at its heaviest now, almost rain.

…_what… happened? _I wondered.

I was expecting the Voice to chime in with one of its "helpful" suggestions.

_Voice? Hellooo? A little help? Fine. Leave me in a time of need. Gosh; you can be so bipolar sometimes. _

I sat up and looked at my surroundings. From the gray, flat, bleak expansion, I assumed we were on a roof. I was guessing that it was well into the middle of the night by now. I blinked, by eyes adjusting to the blackness.

I stood up, my legs shaking. My senses were on red-alert; this place didn't feel… right.

"Welcome back to reality, Max. Now move your lazy ass.

"_It's been a long three years."_

* * *

I had replayed the scene of meeting you over and over again in my head. I knew… that one of us wouldn't get out of this alive, but I didn't know how determined you were to kill me. I never intended that I would be the one to kill you... nor that you would be the one to kill me.

It had always involved both of us alive and _together_. Never like this.

* * *

My head whipped backwards, jaw dropping. "Fang?"

"So it's really you…." I whispered. I knew I was looking straight at death.

Fang's eyes were now a fiery red. A blood red. The old Fang would have almost-black eyes, or a dark, rich brown, depending on the mood.

But never like this. It scared me.

My mouth went dry. "Fang… what have they _done _to you?" I uttered, horrified.

I reached out to touch his face. _The Flock needs you back, Fang. _I thought. _**I **__need you back._

* * *

**/Fang's POV**

I slapped Max's hand away. "I don't need your sympathy.***** Can't you see? Itex has made me… so much _better." _My friends, my shadows, swirled around me. I raised my arms, relishing the immense power I had. Couldn't she see how much I had changed? The destruction I could inflict?

Her eyes welled with tears. "No Fang," she whispered. "Itex has just made you… a monster. Can't _you _see? All these years… we thought you were dead. But when Gazzy told me… what I had to do… my world shattered. I thought I could avoid it," she laughed bitterly. "I thought I could escape the cruel reality, hoping you had changed. And I was right. _You had changed." _She spat. "I was hoping you had changed for the better.

"_But I was wrong. _Though you'd changed… I now see you're just another one of Itex's guinea pigs. Can't you see Fang?" she was almost begging now. Her hurt looked sparked something inside me.

What was it?

_No. Ignore it, _I told myself. _Don't listen to her. _But something in her voice compelled me. She continued on, her voice broken.

"Can't you see how much we need you? How much the Flock needs you? How much _I _need you?"

"STOP IT!" I shouted. She didn't flinch; nothing was a surprise to her anymore.

I shot into the air, hovering momentarily. "Shut _up, _Max. I don't need this. I don't need…." _Your sympathy. Your pain. The Flock. __**You.**_"Forget it. Let's just finish this thing."

She flew to my level, inhaling deeply. "So this is how it ends…." She whispered. She stared at me, eyes containing no emotion. They were red from holding in tears- but not nearly as red as mine. _I guess I won't be using my powers today, _I thought. _It wouldn't be fair, compared to what I can _already _do. _I drew the shadows back in, taking up a fighting stance.

She brought up raised fists, and swallowed, waiting.

At the first drop of rain, it began.

* * *

**/Third Person's POV**

Fang, his monster boosting his strength and power, was almost as fast as Max in her super-speed mode. He threw a hard punch to her stomach, and she dropped a few feet, gasping.

Max rose again, and preformed a roundhouse kick. It missed Fang by inches, but his heart raced after almost getting hit. Max took this momentary distraction and punched Fang's jaw, over and over. Fang felt starbursts of pain.

Then, he saw in opening. Just a slight pause in her ruthless punches, but it was enough. He grabbed her arm, and flung her towards a wall. She hit the wall with a _crack._

"Shit," she said. She flew up, grimacing in pain. She assumed that there was a bone in her wing that was bruised; a horrible disadvantage at the moment. It wasn't enough to stop her… but it was enough to slow her significantly.

Flapping awkwardly, she looked around her- no sign of Fang. "Come on out, you coward!"

"Surprise," a voice said.

Max felt a starburst of pain in between her wings, and crumpled, grunting as she collided with concrete ten feet below.

Though she was superhuman in most aspects, even she couldn't take all this bruising- tears ran, but not out of pain. It was out of sadness. A blurred figure knelt beside her, his face flawless, and barely a scratch on him.

**

* * *

/Fang's POV**

I straddled her, and grabbed both of her wrists. After seeing Max fight for 14 years… couldn't be too careful.

With my free hand, I once again fingered the knife in my jacket, holding it close to me. I watched her tears, flowing freely- my heart twinged, but I did my best to ignore it. _It's for the best._

"Just do it, Fang."

Startled, the knife I held dropped into her view. "I know you're going to kill me. Isn't that… what you have to do anyways?"

"…it's for the best," I murmured.

"The best of what?"

I stayed silent, letting the rain soak through me. "I don't know."

She sighed. "Well then- isn't it normally typical for the executioner to ask their prisoner for their last words?" I noticed how she had said executioner with malice and sadness. Was this… what I really was?

"Yeah. You have any?"

"Just one."

And then she kissed me.

**

* * *

[A/N] **AND DUH DUH DUH DUHHH. I'M HOLDING IT RIGHT THERE. 8D (but like... though part of me, (which is a biiig hurt/comfort/romance junkie, ADORES this, but the "speaking in normal, un AU'ed" side of me... I'm dying at that. x_x)

Going to have to wait for next week! **And yes, they were ever so OOC here.** T-T Well, I find it better to be poetic in your last moments. Don't you? :D

And btw, when Fang's holding her wrists, it's like he's holding both of them in one hand, so he still has a free one. Get it?

Reviews are loved! (:

iBanana

*It's not like Fang hates her or anything, you know? It's more like he's acting cold towards her because he has to kill her and all the jazz. ):

**BTW:** Pleasepleaseplease read the next chapter! It's an epic important update which talks about my plans for Neon Lights... andmyshitwritingatm. -dies-


	38. epic author's note: 20,4ishBONUS!

**/Epic Intense Author's Note. Warnings: language, intense hate, and laziness. Readers under the age of 1 should go back to their mommies now. Reader discretion is advised.**

**And there's three parts to chapter [20]. This is a fourth, an author's note. Not the third part. Just saying. The third chapter will be posted AFTER this AN, not before. (because you know, we don't go 1, 2, 4, 3... o_o)  
**

**

* * *

HOLAAAA.**

Okay. If you've been stalking my ANs at the top and bottom of each chapter, you'll notice how recently, I've been saying something like, "omgggg only a few more pretyped chapters left! D8"

Well, that's true. During the summer, I typed like the wind all day. (Mostly because I had nothing to do. x_x)

But now, with school, my work load has just like, SKYROCKETED!!11!

And also, I've gotten a _lot _lazier. x: sowwie.

So like, please bear with me and my laziness. (Because actually, when I finish my homework, I spend those few hours reading manga. x_x SORRY.)

And yes, hours. I finish ahead to read it. Sorry.

Which means… I'm not writing.

Which means… you don't get a story.

So like legit, I really apologize. Because you guys expect a kick-ass story (which this is clearly not; I hate this story's guts), but what you _could_ be getting is absolute shit. (Pardon my language.)

And honestly, I thinking of scrapping an idea that's in there. Remember those parts where the Flock get mysteriously kidnapped…? If I never mention it again, and they come back for some odd reason, it's because that idea is no more. x_x Because honestly, I had this awesome idea for this elaborate side-side-side plot, but this story is so damn off track, I've managed to stretch like, a ten chapter story into a twenty-ish chapter story. SHIT. And if I do end up scrapping it, I'll most likely be explaining that elaborate side-plot later. Like, for my thank you notes. (:

It started as a good idea... ugh. Dx

* * *

SHITSHITSHIT. LORRIE, HOW THE HELL DID YOU DO THAT. SHIIIIT.

(Yeahh. My name's Lorrie. (: If you've looked at the profile which I somewhat update, you'll see it. Somewhere.)

Believe me, the actual story wasn't supposed to be this long. I just began to make it up as I went along after the third chapter. Really. |:

(And damn. I did it again. Made this supposed-to-be-half-page-AN into two pages. T_T)

* * *

So essentially:

-this story's so much longer than it was supposed to be.

-I'm really lazy and need to start writing, or else there'll be no updates.

-I might scrap one of my sub-plots, so please bear with me.

Also: if I haven't started writing, there might not be a chapter next week. x: (But I'll try my best! D8)

And, if I do write, the story **doesn't end there. **It continues, with either the sub-plot I might scrap, or the aftermath of the battle. Yeah. (most likely the aftermath, because I don't want to keep writing about the plot you'll never get... but I do.)

And there's gonna be thank you notes for you guys who I love dearly because of your reviews. 8D

**

* * *

TO WRAP THIS UP:**

Might or might not be a chapter next week. x: And, I'm going on a school field trip for three days (you know, those camp… thingies?), so no writing. Also, if you want to see story progress, _please _go to my **tumblr**, on my profile. You'll see me updating so much more. XD **(Just go there. You can submit stuff, like ransom notes on how you'll kill me unless I update.)**

And maybe follow? xD

Lastly, thank you guys so much for those 85 reviews! I really love you guys for that! (Also, I was never thinking that my story would get this much… XD)

And if you want me to be able to reply to your review, please give me something to reply to. (Either sign in and reply, or give me an email.) Because I really want to reply to a few of your reviews… but it's kinda annoying to sift through the reviews and check if you have some way of me contacting you. T_T **–pokes MandKxo-** (haha, you send me amazing reviews! But it's so hard to reply T_T)

* * *

Thank you! And bear with my laziness! (heart) (annoying how I can't use the sideways "V" thing and a three. x_x)

ANDDD, I'm out of manga. And books. PLEASEPLEASEPLEASE PM/review me your suggestions! I have a total fetish for shoujo manga, (just look at the profile, lists most of the manga I've read XD), and books. I'm such a bookworm.

…and to you Soul Eater fans: if you know where I could find NIWA-tori's "Upright" Doujin… I'd be so grateful! (: I've been dying to read it. D:

(And yeah… I know it's incredibly hard to find. x_x. And crap, this is three pages now. D:)

* * *

**Just to reply:**

MandKxo: val knew that she'd probably never get it out. the chip was there since max was born (it was put in right after she was born, actually.)

but yeah. she just knew that max would never get it out. 8D

(if you guys want me to reply to a review or something, either pm it to me or make your reviews replyable. x: i read all of them, but it's a little hard to sift through the reviews, checking if you have some way for me to contact you. x_x)

**

* * *

OKAY YEAH LAST NOTE. ABOUT MY SUB-PLOTS:**

-first semi-sub-pot I might not scrap: the part where erasers charged into Val's (Ms. Martinez's) house, and like, tied her up and shit. x_x

Basically, this was to some random... plot bunny, where they tie her up, and the Val-ster watches her daughter's epic fight. Plays no real part in the story.

-second sub-plot which I'll probably scrap: the part where the flock's getting kidnapped.

I was so screwed when writing that. I mean, I was thinking about whether I should include it or not... then I was like, "what the hell I could always kill that idea off later." so now, I'm probably killing it. x_x And yes, I WILL tell you why it's in there, just later. 8D just remind me. x:


	39. The Beginning of the End: 20,3

**[A/N] **yayay. 8D i wrote. and scooore! i finally incorporated the title in here! woo 8D~!

HEY GUYS, DO ME A BIG FAVOR AND MAKE SURE YOU'RE CHECKING MY **TUMBLR **EVERY SATURDAY MORNING/AFTERNOON.

THAT WAY, I DON'T NEED TO KEEP MAKING AN'S ABOUT MY WRITING PROGRESS. 8D (plus, you'll learn about my life? LOL. But yes, this will help me out so much, and because then you'll know how fast I'm writing, lol.)

and please don't kill me after this chapter. ;_; and shit, it's so OC. -dies-

Disclaimer: I own no part of the Maximum Ride universe, and thinks that the term "Max Ride" is a retarded term. x:

Claimer: I do own this universe, I will kick your ass if you decide to steal.

_

* * *

[20.3] The Beginning of the End; Part Three_

**/Max's POV**

I knew I had to stop Fang.

The road to saving him was clear to me; **it was like it was brightly lit up by neon lights.**

I knew that I was the only one capable walking this path.

I knew I had to save him.

_I knew what I had to do._

**

* * *

/Fang's POV**

Soaked with rain, shivering from cold, matted with blood and dirt, Max had kissed me.

I could feel her soft, warms lips against mine; taste the sadness, loneliness, and confusion.

I realized that the ache I had felt for so long had finally disappeared.

We parted, and I could feel hot tears at the back of my eyes. Max was crying, clear paths through the dirt.

"Your eyes… they're back to normal. We've missed you a lot, Fang. …_I've _missed you a lot, Fang."

"Yeah…."

She hugged me, and I could almost feel my wings crushed by the strength in her slender arms.

Crying into my shoulder, she mumbled, "What happened to you?"

I laughed softly, and stroked her hair. "Lots of things. But… I don't think it's really time for that yet. Let's get out of here first."

We stood, and she kissed my cheek. Staring up at me, she whispered, "You know, we've _really _missed you."

I smiled. "I know. I'll tell you when we get out of here."

_"Or maybe, you won't."_

**

* * *

/Third person's POV**

A shot rang through the air, the strong smell of gun powder permeating the air.

"Fang, NO!"

The knife fell, glittering in the sunlight.

The gun fell, smoke dancing its way towards the rising sun.

The one who shot gave a sardonic grin, muttering. "That's for being a _horrible _test subject, Fang."

**

* * *

[A/N] **YEAH, IT'S SHORT. ;_;

And yes, another cliffie! xD

I'm sorry. ;_;

I hope you know who it is. And at this point, there's a pretty big possibility of me not including the whole part of the Flock being kidnapped. iunno. \:

I think this was pretty poetic. Sorry if you think they're waaay too OOC. D':

Also, please check my **tumblr **for updates. I don't want to write AN's all the time. x_x Just go to my profile for it 8D; so… now, you can totally send attack llamas at me for being such a loser and not writing. (see how much i've stressed that you should visit my tumblr? it's important!)

**Also, I'm replying to a few reviews w/o emails for me to reply to: (because I feel so annoyed when I can't reply to them, LOL.) **wowwhatthecrapcan'tusetheatsignwtf?

**at//Rachel Flayer: **haha, thank you! The ending won't really be coming up for a while… lol. xD

**at//MandKxo: **LOL, YES I HATE IT'S GUTS. ;_; Mostly because I find this so excessively corny, like my next story. XD

iBanana

IF YOU GUESS WHO IT IS I'LL GIVE YOU BONUS POINTS. 8D

and by the way: do any of you guys know why I should delete the System32 folder on my computer? people keep telling me i should. \:


	40. HELLO THAR ANOTHER AN

**HELLO THAR ANOTHER AN. HAPPY HALLOWEEN EVERYONE, GIMME YOUR CANDIEZ.  
**

* * *

How I wish FF had a journal thing like DA does and stuff. That way, I don't need to keep making pointless AN chapters telling you guys about story progress, lol. xD

(Because I can't tell if any of you check my tumblr, sooo. x_x)

Firstly, Happy Halloween, everyone! (:

FUCK NO ONE IS GONNA BE TRICK-OR-TREATING IN NEW JERSEY SHIT I HATE NJ WHERE IS THEIR SPIRIT X_X

KLSADJLF

* * *

And uh, [22.0]?

…I think I'll post it tomorrow, lol. Because I haven't started it yet and I'm doing homework/eating atm and I was too lazy yesterday, so…

**AND, **because I might keep the subplots, I need some time to reread all the other chapters. Haha, I don't even know what happened. LOL. I'll try my best to make this a longish chapter, though. (:

It's prolly gonna be there on Sunday. I'll start today. (maybe.) Don't worry.

And, I'll be deleting this chapter when I post it, so 'till then. (:

(PS: how many of you actually read my tumblr? You know, just so I have a rough idea. o_o)

* * *

OMGOMG TO ANYONE WHO READS OURAN HIGH SCHOOL HOST CLUB, CHAPTER 75 MADE ME WANT TO CRY OMG IT WAS SO SAD TAMAKI'S GRANDMA IS SUCH A BITCH WAT

OMGOMGOMG IT'S SO SAD. ;_;

And, I got _Catching Fire. _I'm reading it now. President Snow is so horrible. –wants to strangle him like I do with New Jersey and Tamaki's grandma lol-

iBanana (:


	41. Breaking Free 21,1

**[A/N] **LET'S HOPE THIS IS LONGER~ And there's not gonna be much Fang or Max in this at all, because we need to see what's up with the others. o; (actually, they might not even appear until i'm done writing [21] u_u. And also, this title has no reference to HSM. okay? I:

And holy shit, it's so hard trying to find stuff on Peter J. Biondi. –dies-

Also, everything in [20.3] hasn't happened yet, because this is stuff that happened during/before that chapter. (: fyi.

ANDHAHA, I LIED IN THE AN PREVIOUSLY. I MEANT [21.1] LOL. And screw it, I'm not deleting the A/N, because I can't say "Happy Halloween" in this. ;_;

Disclaimer: I don't own Max or Fang. ;_;

Claimer: I own this.

_

* * *

[21.1] Breaking Free; Part One_

**/Val's POV [A/N: Pretty much the last we'll see of Val, until the end. icyw.]  
**

Struggling out of her bonds, she watched the monitor in horror.

Max hitting a wall, Fang beating her mercilessly.

Glancing once at her Ella, sleeping peacefully, and glancing again at the monitor, watching Fang walk up to Max, a demonic glow in his eyes, a tear fell.

Closing her eyes, she pressed the power button on the monitor, severing all connection with "the Voice".

She watched the screen wink to black.

**

* * *

/Iggy's POV**

Coming to, Iggy's head felt heavy and it felt like he was listening to people underwater. He tried to move, but realized that his hands were chained together tightly, and there wasn't a floor underneath him. **[A/N: Actually, everyone's chained a few inches off the ground, to the ceiling. ^^]**

"_What do we do?!"_

"_What's happening?"_

"_Anyone there?"_

"What _happened?!"_

"Iggy…?" a voice whimpered.

_Nudge, _he thought.

"Yeah?"

"What's happening?" She sounded incredibly young and scared.

"Iunno. I just came to."

"…crap…."

"Why do you ask?"

"Because…" she began, "Angel can't hear anyone's thoughts except ours, and we're all blindfolded. We can only sorta hear what's happening outside."

Crap.

"Um, are you sure?" Even with his super-acute hearing, Iggy could only barely hear voices outside. _Damn it, _he thought. _They're really soundproofed this place well._

Suddenly, there he could sense a dim glow on his eyelids.

"Hey guys," a familiar voice said.

"_Miss me?"_

**

* * *

/Angel's POV**

Everyone gasped.

_Could it be…?_

Angel heard the sounds of cloth dropping, and thoughts from others besides the Flock were swimming around in her head. **[A/N: Because earlier, she could only hear the Flock's thoughts. Now, she can also hear other thoughts which aren't the Flocks'.]**

The blindfold covering her eyes fell, and there was a soft intake of breath.

* * *

Max 2 sneered at them through the doorway, standing proudly. And once again, she was a mirror image of _their _Max, who was nowhere to be found.

Iggy was the first to break the silence which followed.

"What the hell did you guys do to Max?!"

"Nothing, Iggy," she said, exactly like Max would. It was sickening.

"We've just taken you here for safekeeping." Angel suddenly heard Max 2's thoughts in her head.

_Actually, we really are. Max has been taken by Jeb, and we're trying to get you out of here!_

Angel looked at Max.

_Really? _Really_ now?_

Max 2 nodded desperately. However, she kept the same look on her face and continued speaking in the same malicious voice. "You see, the room is made so that you can't hear a thing we're saying, and so our thoughts aren't able to reach you guys in here.

"Have fun," and she left the room with a grin.

Angel smiled.

**

* * *

/Nudge's POV**

Nudge was panicking.

_OMGOMGOMGOMGOMG! _Her thoughts were going a mile a minute. _Okay, calm down. What do we know? We're chained to a ceiling, I'm cold, I'm tired, I'm soaked, my clothes probably look like I fished them from a dumpster, my nails will need years of care, and my hair looks like crap._

"Don't worry, Nudge," Angel smiled. "Max 2 is on our side."

"…WHAT?!" Everyone else exclaimed unanimously.

"Yep. She's saying that by being in this room, we're pretty much safe, but on the outside, it's dangerous. She was talking to me with her mind while you guys were listening to her, so I got the hint. I think Itex might've placed some mind readers outside, so we're safe in here for the meanwhile."

"So that means…" Gazzy started.

"Yep," Angel said.

"_Essentially, she's going to get us out of here."_

**

* * *

[A/N] ** OHOHOHOHO. This wasn't too bad of a cliffie, yeah? (:

And like... were any of you guys expecting this? n_n

Because like, if you referred to [19] or some chapter around there... I think I kind of put Max 2's personality in there? Somewhere? Hopefully? D:

iBanana


	42. Breaking Free: 21,2

**[A/N] **omglol I'm really lacking inspiration right now x_x

SOOO, might take a break and not post next week to write D:?

Uhyeah.

and sorry it's short. no inspiration right now. xD sorry D:.

Disclaimer: YO GABBA GABBAAAAA

Claimer: YO GABBA GABBAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

_

* * *

[21.2] Breaking Free; Part Two_

**/Max 2's POV**

_Dumbasses, _she thought. Were they _that _gullible?

_Seriously, do they _really _believe _I'm _going to help _them _escape?!_

Cracking up, she sat at the wooden table outside of their cell and fiddled with the dials of a radio.

"So how's Max?" **[A/N: The real Max.]**

"Not good," a static-y voice replied from the radio. "It seems that… and now he's going after them." **[A/N: The guy at [20.3].]**

Max 2 sighed. She couldn't believe that she had to use this old crap to communicate. However, it was the only one which could still transmit from within the thick walls of the cell building. "Come again?"

"She's gotten to Fang. Be on your guard."

"Oh. Sure thing." She turned the radio off. Scribbling on a piece of paper, she wrapped the key to the Flock's chains in it and stuck it under the door. She smiled, waiting.

**

* * *

/Gazzy's POV**

_Gurgle gurgle gurgle._

"MY GOD. I'M SO HUNGRY!"

Squirming and shouting, he tried freeing himself from the chains. He hadn't eaten for a few hours, didn't have breakfast, was fighting all those Itex guys, and was now _starved._

"Yo, I think something just came in the door," Iggy said calmly.

"What?" Looking towards the floor near the door in the dim light, Gazzy saw it. It was just close enough for his foot to reach, so he dragged it right under him, and used two feet to bring it up to his head. **[A/N: Like, he held it with two feet, bent a bit, and his hands could reach? Geddit?] **

Grasping the note in his hands, he pulled out the key and started picking at the chains. He soon fell to the ground, and started helping everyone else out of their chains.

Rubbing his wrists, he heard Nudge ask, "Uh, how'd you get that key?"

"Um, in this note."

Everyone huddled under the single, flickering lamp in the room, and Gazzy began to read.

_Hey guys- it's Max 2._

_If you're reading this note, I'm assuming you've freed yourselves already. Right now, we're working on the cameras and mics outside. I want you to take the key and the note (when you're done reading it, duh), and slip them outside the door. But don't send them flying, 'kay? If the cameras catch the note or the key, we'll be back to square one._

_Maybe worse._

_But anyways, wait for us to finish with everything outside, and I'll send you the note again, but this time with different instructions. _

_-Max 2_

_PS: Oh, and you guys are hungry, right? There's some stuff behind that one brick where Iggy was. Enjoy!_

**

* * *

[A/N] **KKASJDKLJ SORRY FOR LATE UPDATE

BUT WE HAD THIS 4-DAY WEEKEND AND I HAD NO INSPIRATION EXCEPT TO SLEEP

YEAH AND I HAD THIS AWESOME DREAM ABOUT THE GUY I LIKE TODAY :D

SO YEAH.

And yeah, might pause for a week or two so I can type and shit x_x because I have too much stuff going on right now (not really) so yeah.

**ALSOOOOO. WHEN YOU GUYS REVIEW, ****PLEASE**** TELL ME IF YOU VISIT MY TUMBLR OR NOT?**

Because that will help me heaps with this thing which I'll tell you about later.

And to make sure you guys do it, it's gonna be a two week wait if like less than 3 people say whether they do or not, but a week/no wait if all of you answer :D

But yeah I'm serious you're gonna help me LOADS sajkfhshfksf thanks in advance

And yeah, that's where I'm leaving it off today because I suck and don't have any more ideas right now I guess. And ew I have a project due Tuesday and I never started. WISH ME LUCK 8D?

And ohonelastthing. My birthday's this Friday. If you guess how old I'm turning, I'll you part of my interwebz cake/preview? YEAH BRIBERY = MY LOVE. HAHA.

iBanana (:


	43. EPIC SHORT AN AGAIN

HEY GUESS WHAT SHORT EPIC **A/N**

**

* * *

Myrah's MR fanfiction awards is coming to a close! **Vote for others, and maybe me? LOL. xD

Votes after this week won't be accepted! O: So vote now! :D

* * *

lkafsjs Tumblr is a blogging site guise O:

I blog and talk about Neon Lights and what I'm doing about it there LOL.

So yeah go there if you wanna read about my life and stuff I guess. \:

* * *

Link is on my profile.

And btw, I swear a lot because I rant a lot, so a language warning. ^^;

* * *

Sldkjf yeah k bye this prolly won't be deleted anyways x_x

* * *

And, at//MandKox: lolol, your guess was closeish? :D

ONE MORE REPLY TO YOUR VISITS TO MY TUMBLR AND I'LL POST EARLIERRR. 8DD

* * *

I just wanted to post this for the tumblr thing and Myrah's FF awards. ;D

Just google her, LOL. You can find her eaaasy. C:


	44. Breaking Free: 21,3

**[A/N] **I got inspiration while eating cookies for this. LOL.

And yeah, I didn't update for a week, sorry! D:

AND LOL I FINISHED WRITING ON SUNDAY, BUT HAD TO SLEEP SO I'M POSTING TODAY. ^^ (MONDAEEE; hell, i'm obsessed with dates atm. ._.)

hope this brightens your mondays! :D

Disclaimer + Claimer: I'm lazy. Do not steal. I own. I BITE. (:

_

* * *

[21.3] Breaking Free; Part Three_

**/Third Person POV**

Almost crashing into the wall, Gazzy pried desperately at the brick Max 2 had described.

"Comeoncomeoncomeonnn! I WANT FOOD!" He whined.

Nudge walked over to him with slow steps. "Gazzy, please, do me a favor, and shut up."

"Bu-bu-bu-bu-buuu-!"

"JUST SHUT IT, WILL YOU?!"

Gazzy pouted. "Fiiine. But how do we get the food?" He continued to find purchase for his fingers in the wall, but couldn't. "It's not coming out!" **[A/N: THAT'S WHAT SHE SAID]**

"Um, Gazzy?" Angel started walking over. "I think… you push it in?"

"…um, if you say so…." he trailed off.

Sure enough, as he pushed the brick in, the surrounding bricks were pushed out to the sides, revealing a small compartment full of food.

"COOKIEEES!!" Gazzy cried, pouncing on a box. **[A/N: And yeslol, I actually had this stuff today (saturday). Also, don't ask me how the brick thing works. iuuno either. XD Think of it as the scene in Harry Potter when they get into Diagon Alley? \:] **

Ripping the box open, he found a huge roll of cookies and began ripping them apart.

**

* * *

/Iggy's POV**

A faint, sickly sweet smell reached his nose. Although he thought nothing of it, he suddenly remembered this smell from the School. He closed his eyes, trying to remember that time when he was still able to see, that time when the same smell reached his nose.

_

* * *

Eyes wide open, taking in his surroundings eagerly, three-year-old Iggy was in a cage, being delivered to the place where his sight would be taken away for the rest of his life._

_A screech reached his ears. A monkey- or what seemed to be one- was shaking the bars of its cage, and the desperation on his face was clear._

_Two different shaped arms; fat, short legs; mutated limbs poking out randomly from his tan fur, the monkey was done for. It was almost too painful to look at, but it was also so grotesque that Iggy took a long while trying to peel his eyes away from the sight.  
_

_As he looked away, a scientist stepped up to the cage, her white gloved hand tapping a sterile needle. Taking a small vial of clear liquid from a nearby test tube tray, she put the needle in the vial, filling it._

_A sweet, sickly smell reached his nose. He turned to the direction it was coming from, only to find the monkey slumped against the walls of the cage._

**

* * *

SHIT.**

* * *

"Gazzy! Nudge! Don't eat those cookies!" Iggy yelled.

The chocolate covered cookie was just at Gazzy's lips. "Why not?" Gazzy mumbled. "They smell so good! …although a little too sweet."

"Exactly," Iggy said, walking to Gazzy's voice. "Gimme the box. And all the other food, too."

"But-" Nudge started.

"I'll explain. Angel, tell me if they're lying."

Angel nodded grimly.

Sighing, Gazzy and Nudge gave Iggy all the packages and boxes. With a small mountain of food in his hands, he flung them all against the wall. Shrieks and cookie bits flew across the room.

"WHAT'D YOU DO THAT FOR?!" Gazzy and Nudge screamed.

Nudge cried, "We can't even eat them anymore! I mean, I know we've been desperate at times, but this floor is just... so freaking _nasty._ I wouldn't even eat from it if my life depended on it. Iggy, you'd better have a good reason for this."

"Oh, they're good, alright...." Iggy trailed off.

**

* * *

[A/N] **HURHUR THAT'S WHERE I'LL LEAVE OFFF. C:

And the _italics _is a flashback, jsyk. (:

Sorry I didn't post last week. xD I mean, I meant to, but I had homework on Friday (and celebrated my birthday~ :D), didn't get back 'till late on Saturday, and my dad took me to an Asian partay on Sunday.

Then I didn't get time to write/post the other days. x_x (becausei')

Also… sorry it's short! D:

Thankfully, I should be able to write some this weekend. Anyone else have three day school week this week :D?

AND. WE'RE ALMOST DONE WITH THIS STORY 8D?

SO YAYAYA.

Lakfdsj **OH AND, **thankyouthankyouthankyou for 101 reviews! :DDDDD –just noticed this now-

Thanks to MandKxo for 100th, and alidei for 101st! (: You guys just made my day.


	45. Release: 22,1

**[A/N] **I'm so bored right now.

And, hold on guys! I'm trying to work in so much crap into this story lolol.

This first part with Max and Fang isn't really worked out yet. I'm just bringing them back momentarily, because I want to finish up the part with everyone else. (the Martinezes's arc is already finished, btw.)

AND OMG I JUST REALIZED WHY I HATE MY WRITING LOL IT'S BECAUSE I WRITE LIKE FREAKING STEPHANIE MEYER UGHHHHH DSKLFJKLSAFJDSF-shot- (or at least, in my mind, LOL. More on that at the end.)

Disclaimer: I don't own Maximum Ride.

Claimer: I do own this story.

_

* * *

[22.1] Release; Part One  
_

**/Max's POV**

"_That's for being a _horrible _test subject, Fang."_

"NOO!" I screamed.

I saw Fang's eyes widen by a fraction, then close; it was all in slow motion to me.

* * *

Have you ever lost someone? Someone that you met just moments ago, only to lose them?

Someone that you've known for years, only to lose them, only to see them again, and only to lose them, _forever_?

* * *

Fang hit the ground, the air going right out of him. I stumbled over to his side, frozen in shock and despair.

Gently placing Fang's head on my lap, I tried my best to look away from the hole the bullet had made.

"…_why_…."

I faced the shooter. _Jeb._

He sneered at me. "Why? Because Fang over here was a _very _bad test subject."

"But…" I started, struggling to find the words, "But… he was… he was…."

"Your one and only love? Your best friend? Your right hand man? Your _family_?

"Maximum, let's face it. You _have _no family. Never did. And sure, I might've put up the little charade of you, the Flock, and I, being that oh-so-picturesque _family _that you thought we were, but you're old enough now to understand, don't you? It was all a _game_. Do you understand my words now?"

"_A game." _I whispered.

Smiling, he said, "I'm glad you understand."

"But… _why_? Wasn't he part of this project… _thing_?"

Looking puzzled, he cocked his head to the side, eyebrows scrunching in that familiar, sickening way. "Project?" A look of recognition dawned on his face_. _"Ohh_. That _project." He smiled. "Maximum, oh, Maximum. We never cared about him. It was all about _you._"

**

* * *

/Angel's POV**

"Oh, I have my reasons…" Iggy trailed. Looking at Angel, she nodded.

"Should I…?"

With a brief nod, he walked away stiffly. Angel knew that he hated talking about his blindness. Especially _that_.

"Well, um, before Iggy went blind," she started, "He was kinda taken through this hallway to his surgery, where, you know? And um, he saw this experiment, kinda like the ones we saw in New York? Remember?"

Gazzy and Nudge shuddered slightly in remembrance.

"Well, there was a really sweet smell coming from the cookies, right? Well um, that's the same stuff which was used to take care of the experiments…."

The sounds of Gazzy's and Nudge's jaws dropping to the ground echoed in he dimness.

**

* * *

[A/N] **Yeah I ended short again, but at least it's on time 8D?! (And also, the last sentence about their jaws- it's just like, how they're in epic shock, yeah? not like anyone's trying to kill them or shiz. \:)

lmfao, you should see me typing this right now. (11:30pm, eastern coast time.)

I'm so tired from insane lack of sleep over the week, and my eyes are hurting lots from said lack. So basically, I'm really just half insane atm. HAHAHA 8D

OH LOL HAPPY BELATED BLACK FRIDAY

We bought **a **Wii game. A. SINGLE. LOL. What'd you guys get? (:

akslfjf, also, I think I write like SM because of my over dramatization of so many scenes lol, overuse of adjectives, and that one repeating phrase. (prolly the one about Max, with like "tears streaming down her face" or some other things like that iunno too tired to think. x_x)

ASKLDF OKAY BAI NOW GONNA GO PLAY MYSIMS KINGDOM WEEEE. (ohgod, it's so hard to herd those cows into the pen at cowboy junction. LOL.)

**And also: **what would you guys like to see in the next chapter? Just wondering. (Plus, I'd like to see where you guys want me to take this story, lolol. :D)

iBanana


	46. Release: 22,2

**[A/N] **Hi guys! :D

Sorry for not writing last week. I was swamped with homework (normal excuse, I know,) and as usual… I didn't write at all this week. XD

But right now, I'm feeling kinda crappy. x_x; I get like, 6 hours of sleep (LOL, I HAVE TO GET MY DAILY DOSE OF JIMMY KIMMEL! DON'T JUDGE ME 8D), so wheee. \:

And atm, I'm like, suffering from a sore throat (and no cough drops ToT) and a stomachache. ToT Butbutbut. Persevere! I'm trying to see how far my imagination will take me atmmm C: (because I'm such a faggot I only write on Fridays) So yeah lolwhat. Gonna try and make this chapter long 8D? Kayyeahgonnashutupnow. Read more about my lameass life at the bottom A/N. Or not. xD

And the details in this chapter might be off a bit? Iunno. \: you'll know them when you see them. AND DON'T KILL ME IF STUFF DIDN'T HAPPEN IN THE BOOK. I HAVE TO BEND IT FOR THIS STORY. LOL.

Disclaimer: I don't own it.

Claimer: I own this.

_

* * *

[22.2] Release; Part Two_

**/Max 2's POV**

_Ignorant bird kids, _Max 2 thought as she watched a clock's hands move.

Munching on an apple, she walked around the room in circles, trying to think. _By now, the drug in the food should've killed them, right? _She nodded, looking at the clock once more. _Yeah. Probably._

_Hopefully._

**

* * *

/Angel's POV**

Tears fell as she heard Iggy retell his story. **[A/N: …at least, I think it was Iggy. Hurrr.]**

"So basically, the stuff that was in that syringe is the stuff in those cookies?" Gazzy asked.

"Yeah. It was the stuff that Itex used as a solvent, carbon tetrachloride. I mean, it wasn't used commonly, but you know Itex."

"But why would Max 2 try to kill us? I mean, we let _her _live, right?" Nudge asked. "I mean, isn't that what she wanted? Even though Max really really _really _wanted to like, _kill _her? But then Max didn't want to, because she had the life she wanted right? Well, sorta, actually. Like, it's not like she was exactly free like normal kids, you kno-"

"Yeah, but I don't think that's the point," Iggy interrupted. "I think it's more because she's… well, angry with us?"

"Angry?" Gazzy asked.

"…yeah…." Angel mumbled. "I remember, just leaving the building, listening to her thoughts. They were pretty angry. Something along the lines of she _wanted _to die."

A silence followed.

Iggy finally broke it. "Well, if she wants it that bad, then we'll give it to her." Gathering the Flock in a tight circle, he whispered, "This is what we'll do."

**

* * *

/Max 2's POV**

"Just leave me alone, yeah?" Max 2 was completely alone by now, the Itex guards that used to accompany her leaving to fight. But lucky her, she got to watch over the Flock.

Max 2 walked towards the room where the Flock was held. She turned around, pressing her ear to the door. Silence.

Opening the door a crack, she realized how the room was completely black. However, with the thin crack of light the door was letting in, she saw a few crumbs and a formless lump.

_They're dead, aren't they? _She smiled. Although at first, the torch going out made her weary about the room, but now, seeing the bodies of the Flock, she was more reassured. She swung the door open, a haughty smile playing on her face.

After she took a few steps into the room, the door slammed shut, locking her into pitch-black silence.

"Get her."

**

* * *

[A/N] **DUN DUN DUN. O8

It's short. I'm sorry. About 600 words. ;_; (lmao but about 800 total including the A/Ns. XD)

Askjdhff but I'm tired and sick? D: does that count? D:

I'll see how much I can write tomorrow, since I have to start a project due Monday lololol.

And weee I'm going to Disneyland for winter break! So yeah, I'll see how much I write CCC:

djsfkgg sorry guys for being such a horrible updater lol. I'm so tired.

**OH AND. If you guys answer this question, it'll help me lots: **what do you want to see in this story as we draw closer to the end? :D

It would help me plenty! 8D (and lmfao, don't say more fax ;_;! I'm getting there. So anything but that. lolwat.)

(Because you know, I get my ideas as I write, and I normally have a few ideas beforehand. But as of lately, I never had any pre-ideas so it's super hard to write. x_x But lately, I've been reading/watching the manga/anime (I'm also a huuuge anime/manga freak! C:) Kuroshitsuji, so lots of ideas when it comes to torture/pain scenes. LOLOLOL. DON'T JUDGE ME. XD)

Review review review! :D

iBanana


	47. AN AGAIN: wow i suck

**[A/N] **FFF HI GUYS REALLY SHORT A/N CONCERNING MY HORRIBLE UPDATING 8D

* * *

So, as you may or may not know, I'm currently on winter vacation in Florida (ffff but it's so cold, LOL.) I tried my best to finish writing [22.3], but, I didn't finish because my dad took my laptop away for the rest of the night (on Saturday), so I couldn't finish writing and post. =_=;

So I tried to write again, (because we took my laptop to Disney 8D), but it turns out we'll be out for the entire day for the duration of our trip, so I'll be leaving from my hotel everyday from 7ish, and getting back at 11ish, so I have no energy whatsoever. Dx

BUT I PROMISE I'LL POST THE CHAPTER AND CHRISTMAS SPECIAL (yeah there's a Christmas special, to those of you who celebrate it 8D), AND MAYBE THE CHAPTER I NEED TO POST UP THIS SATURDAY/SUNDAY I:.

And btw, what do you guys want to see as the special? **(because this has about a 50% chance of not happening/being shitty if no one puts in a suggestion, since i'll be dead tired when i get home lol, =__=) **Put it in your review please! :D I'm thinking of a preview with Max/Fang in it, talking about my next story, or preview for my next story? idk \:.

Happy early Christmas! :D

-will be going back home on Christmas jsyk-

* * *

not sure if i'll be deleting this or not, but i prolly won't because i suck 8D

ily guys bye


	48. Christmas Special!

**[A/N] **HOWDY, AND LATE MERRY CHRISTMAS!

I would've done this earlier, but I'm like -dying-, and got back home at about 1 am on Christmas. Then spent another day resting/writing. xD

(Haven't even gotten my daily noodle intake yet either LOL). Anyways, this is my Christmas present to you- an (extremely) short random thing on the Flock in Disneyworld (thanks for the idea, SeekDreamsAndFindHope!), idek, but it's not going to have anything like my usual style in it, just pure weirdness. =_=. Read on if you dare! :D

(Think of it as a parody, if you wish.)

And absolutely no relation to Neon Lights! 8D So don't go "omg wait but so-and-so is dead or something, idk?) Because in this, Jeb and Val are together, and the Flock's like their adopted children so everyone's all happy smiley and blah. =_=

Also, places mentioned are partly related to my trip lol, so some things here I've actually seen.

**

* * *

**

_[Special] The Weirdest and Shortest (and Probably Worst :D) Christmas Special Ever_

**/Fang's POV**

The Flock on vacation.

The Flock on _vacation. _

That was pretty much about the randomest, most bullcrappish thing he could think of.

Sure, going to Antarctica to go save some penguins was bad, but still "save the world" themed, and even going to Hawaii for a week to study the endangered volcano raccoon **[A/N: NOT REAL, IDK? XDDD] **was still "save the world" themed. But _Disney_? On _vacation_?

Heading towards the Dolphin Hotel, he noticed a large box prop-thing, and in big red letters, was stamped "SANTA UNIT 2".

He stopped, taking it in. Iggy, walking behind him, smashed into his back, grumbling as he stepped back.

"Yo, Fang, what the hell was that for? Was it some strippers? Or some nice, yummy, dancing bacon in the streets?" He asked, rubbing his head.

"Uh, no, but there's a big box thing where, apparently, 'Santa unit 2' is."

Iggy's eyebrows wrinkled. "Really? A Santa _unit_?"

"Yeah, apparently. Did Disney, the place where dreams come true, bring Santa to the people?"

Iggy laughed, nodding. "I'm guessing. Oh Disney, my dreams of meeting the real Santa have been granted! Now I can ask him if he really _does _check if I'm asleep!"

Even though Fang wasn't much a laugher, he cracked a small smile.

"Guys! Hurry up! Angel's getting annoyed!" Max called, walking towards them. Hands on her hips, she walked up to Fang, asking, "What's up with you guys? I thought you said you just wanted to head straight to the hotel."

"Um, yeah, I did," Fang started, noticing Max's closeness, "But I noticed something…."

She sighed, shaking her head. "This must've been something seriously good to stop _you _in your tracks, eh?"

Smirking slightly, he said, "Yeah, it was."

**

* * *

[A/N] **And we stop here, lul. Sorry for its extreme crapness, but lost determination after this point. XDDD

However, I _will _tell you what would've happened, had finished this. XD

So, after the Flock goes to sleep, Iggy wakes Fang up in the middle of the night, and they fly out to investigate the mysterious Santa Unit 2, only to discover it's this robotic Santa robot thing. The Santa Unit starts chasing them because they "woke him from his eternal slumber" idk, but after Iggy tries to blow it up, it turns out it's just Gazzy inside trying to freak them out, because Angel read their minds and stuff and she wanted to freak them out too. Yaaaaay. xD

Maybe I'll finish it eventually. (But since you know about my amazing ability to stay extremely inconsistent with what I say, prolly not. C: )

And yes, I really did see this box called "Santa Unit 2" outside my hotel, the Dolphin. :D

**[22.3] COMING OUT IN LIKE AN HOUR OR SOMETHING IDK, BUT I'M WRITING IT ATM. SO YAY.**


	49. Release: 22,3

**[A/N] **The end of the kidnapping arc :D!

Very Gazzy and Max 2-centric. :D

So, what are you guys doing for winter break? (:

**And, happy belated birthday to SeekDreamsAndFindHope! (…it **_**was **_**your birthday lol, right? FFFFFF FAIL. **(Because in your review, you said next Sunday, so I take it to be Dec. 27. If not, whoops. lul. x_x -is so bad with birthdays and dates and calendars and crap-)**) Sorry I couldn't make it Sunday x_x;! My attention span is far too short for this story. D:**

Disclaimer: I don't own MR.

Claimer: I do own this.

_

* * *

[22.3] Release; Part Three_

**/Max 2's POV**

"Get her."

_What the hell?_

She felt a powerful kick to the small of her back, and went down, face hitting the concrete. A cord held her hands together, and she felt someone sit on her back, grasping her bound hands. Another cord bound her feet together, and she heard a _flick_, and the room was lit once again.

"Hi, Max." Angel hopped out from the door, a sweet smile on her face. "How do you feel today?"

_Shit shit shit shit… _Max 2 started thinking. She looked around the room, hoping for some way to escape. _Dammit, where are those freaking guards when I need them? Just when I need them to be taken care of…._

"Aww, Max. We thought you really liked us…" Max 2 whipped her head back to Angel, now pouting that cute pout of hers, bottom lip thrust out just so, eyes big, blue, and lucid.

"What the _hell _are you talking about, you freak?" Max 2 snapped at her.

"Don't you remember? I know what you're thinking about. Every second, every hour, _constantly._"

..._shit._

**

* * *

/Iggy's POV**

He was happy for Angel showing Max 2 how scary she was, but he needed to make sure Max 2 was taken care of before the guards came back.

"Angel," he started.

"And I know _every. Single. _Thought. You're. Thinking," Angel said, stepping closer with each word.

"_Angel!_"

"Oh, hi Iggy!" Angel perked up, and Iggy went cold _feeling _her eyes. Had he been able to see, he would've noticed that they were a sharp, electrifying ice blue. But a few moments later, they melted back into the soft, sky blue that everyone was used to seeing. He now understood why Max was creeped out at times by Angel.

"Yeah um… thanks for your, um, intro." **[A/N: Angel you creeper child I:]**

"No problem!" Angel smiled, and stepped back.

"Anyways." He jerked Max 2's hands back, and she winced. Whispering ever-so-silently into her ear, "we heard that you wanted to kill us, didn't you?"

"As if I'd tell you," Max 2 said back menacingly.

Nudge walked over, twisting a coil of Max 2's hair around her finger. "Come on, Max. _Please_?" She jerked her head back, and Max 2 hissed in pain.

"Yeah, I did. But only because you guys spared m- I mean, only because Itex wants me to." She faltered at her last few words. Would she reveal her intention to die? Or just covering it, as she had all these years?

"Yeah, I'm sure they did," Iggy said.

**

* * *

/Gazzy's POV**

The Gasman was getting fairly annoyed up to this point, as he had expected more action than talk-fighting. **[A/N: JUST LIKE **_**BREAKING DAWN**_** AHAHAHA] **"Iggy, can we please cut the crap," he said, putting the torch back into its spot on the wall, "and start beating her up already? I mean, that was the plan, right?"

Iggy sighed. Looking in Gazzy's direction, he said, "It's not that easy, Gazzy…."

"What do you mean, it's not that easy?!" the Gasman yelled at him. He was burning with anger, infuriated because while Max 2 was about to poison them, almost killed them, and even tried to kill Max, all the Flock ever did was just let her live and be free. "I mean seriously! She's tried to kill us, and she even freaking deceived us once. I think we should just kill her or something."

"Finally, someone who understands," Max 2 mumbled.

The Gasman walked over to her, and kicked her in the side, putting all his strength into it. Max 2 jerked to the side, and Iggy, still sitting on top of her, yelled at Gazzy.

"Yo, Gazzy! What the hell was that for?! We're not_ trying_ to kill her!"

"But she _wants _to die, Iggy. Remember?" The mask on Max 2's face cracked slightly. She looked away from Gazzy's accusing face, hoping that long-hidden tears would continue to hide.

**

* * *

**

He was absolutely fuming with anger. Max and Fang had suffered for so long, and he had always liked seeing people happy. He hated whoever caused their suffering, and all he could do right now was to blame it on someone. In the small, reasonable part of his mind, he knew that Max 2 wasn't to blame, it was probably some higher up of Itex, but at the moment, the best he could do was fixate his anger at Max 2, the same person who wanted to kill them so many years ago.

**

* * *

/Max 2's POV**

She knew that she really deserved to die.

But she also didn't want to. She felt that feeling where you want to die, but at the same time, you didn't. It was a feeling that she couldn't really explain at all.

She hated it.

Turning to The Gasman, she smirked. "Hmph, you know me pretty well, don't you?"

"What the hell do you mean?!" He yelled, tears of frustration glimmering in the corners of his eyes.

"I mean, you know I _want _to die. But do I deserve it? I mean sure, I was going to kill you guys one day. But do you really think I _did_?

"You think you guys have had it hard, being tortured at Itex, Jeb betraying you, you guys living on your own for years, getting chased by Itex, barely getting through each day? Yeah well, that's pretty much my life, if you change a few details around.

"I grew up in the same place as you, and same things happened to me. I suffered your pain too. Only for me, there _was _no period of freedom with a cutesy happy family; I kept living as I you had for fourteen fucking years. No one came to bust _me _out of Itex for a few years. Then I was assigned to kill you guys; the first moment of freedom I ever experienced. But I failed. And then Max didn't even _try _to kill me. She just let me live.

"_But I think letting me die would've been a lot better._"

She let this sink in, noticing no change in facial expressions at all in their faces.

She continued, "After that, Itex kept an even closer watch on me, pushed me beyond my limits, but just short of falling headfirst into oblivion. Every day, I was kept, literally, on the brink of life and death. So really, I've given up on my life a long time ago, but Itex just wanted to keep their 'precious little flower' alive up until this moment. But I guess I've failed once again…." A sad smile grew, and Gazzy felt a pang of guilt.

"…I still… can't kill you." He whispered. She smiled.

"I thought so. Anyways, if you let me live again, I'm fine with it." Her eyes glazed over with a lost, faraway look. "They'll kill me soon, regardless."

**

* * *

/Gazzy's POV**

Gazzy _hated _this. He still wanted to kill her, but Max 2's words had slightly cooled the burning anger in his heart. And now, the ball was in his court, and he had to end it.

"Guys… let's go. We need to search for Max and Fang."

The Flock got up silently, leaving through the door one by one. Gazzy was the last to leave, lingering, unsure of what to do.

Max 2 continued to lay there, her chest barely moving, yet Gazzy knew she was still alive. Finally, the silence was too much for him, and he left her in the cell.

**

* * *

/Max 2's POV**

As the door closed, the dim light of the torch filled the room, the furthest corners black.

Flipping over, she crawled into a corner, picking up one of the cookies that had been thrown there earlier. Picking it up, she placed it close to her lips, breathing in the chocolatety, yet over sweet scent.

"Oh, how I've always liked chocolate chip cookies."

**

* * *

[A/N] **at//Nightwing21: the Christmas special had nothing to do with the story, as mentioned in the first A/N. ;D Thanks anyways! (:

FFFF THE END TO THE "OMG FLOCK IS KIDNAPPED" ARC!!! lolwat took me like two months to finish? I suck. ._.

Hope you guys enjoyed the extra length! (: Took me like, three days of writing, (not in a row, of course. x_x;) And longer A/N to finish this one, since I have a few notes I want to make about this. :3 Don't have to read, but just what happened to me as I wrote this. **(I WRITE TOO MUCH RANDOM CRAP ABOUT STUFF D'8)**

A few notes about this chapter;

1), Originally, it was going to have this fight scene thing between Iggy and Max 2, and then some kind of romantic thing happened (I'm sure you can guess what), ending with Iggy finishing her off. (tbh, I've always thought the Iggy. Max 2 would make a cute couple. xD)

2), The chapter started to be more Gazzy/Max 2-centric, because I've always though Gazzy and Max 2 to be emotionally unstable people (lulwut), with conflicting emotions and their outside character completely betraying what they're really feeling. \:

3), I ALWAYS THOUGHT MAX 2 LEAD A SHIT LIFE BEFORE AND AFTER THE FLOCK, SO YES I MADE IT A FCKING SOB STORY. IT'S EXTREMELY CORNY AND OVERRATED BUT WHEN I WRITE, I OVER-EMBELLISH EVERYTHING, THANK YOU VERY MUCH. C:

4) too much talking in my story, because I can't write fight scenes. I:

And I lied again. x: this update counts for last week and this week. derf sorry everyone but at least its long, right 8D? aiming for another longish one next week.

Thanks so much for your reviews! 8D

iBanana


	50. Impulse: 23,1

**[A/N] YAY, HAPPY NEW YEARS EVERYONE, LET'S HOPE THAT THIS YEAR WILL BE BETTER THAN THE LAST. C: I was writing like mad to get this on New Years in time. xD**

Wheee, I can finally move onto Max and Fang.

If you forgotten what's already happened, I'd suggest you go back and reread [22.1], as that's where I'm starting off. (:

And btw, this is before the events in the "OMFG KIDNAPPING D8" arc.

And so much talking in this, -cries-, I have to explain too much. lolol.

AND YES SO CLOSE TO END OF STORY FWEEE

Disclaimer: I don't own MR.

Claimer: I do own this.

_

* * *

[23.1] Impulse; Part One_

"…We never cared about him. It was all about _you._"

Max blinked slowly, trying to process what he just said. _Me?_

"Despite what Ari told you, about you being able to unleash Fang's powers and whatnot, we believed that because of your DNA, if we managed to combine Fang's DNA with yours, we'd have an unstoppable machine, able to activate its own abilities.

"However, it didn't work as we hoped, as Fang's DNA was incredibly unstable. As a result, what typically happened were that all the experiments that we injected this combined DNA with… well; let's just say they aren't with us today." A sad grimace graced his face, as if he truly wished that that had never happened.

_Yeah, he feels so bad for multi-million dollar projects dying on him because of the combined DNA they put in them from multi-_billion _dollar projects. Pffft. _**[A/N: I'm pretty sure that at one point, it was mentioned how much the Flock was worth. Whether it be in the actual story of this, don't go all apeshit on me. c:]**

"Anyways, just when we were about to give up," he continued, "Someone suggested that we take a look into _your _DNA. We discovered that because of the switch***** you possess, as long as we modified the DNA of a subject in its embryonic stage, and we injected a small amount of your DNA into the embryo as well, we hoped it would be able to activate their destructive powers.

"Luckily, it did, but only at a fraction of the power the Fang possessed. They worked well for a while, but soon, it grew weaker and weaker. We tried to determine the cause, but… not much luck as we had hoped.

"Now, all Itex is focused on is trying to find you."

* * *

His words rung in Max's head.

"_It was all about you. _

"_Now, all Itex is focused on is trying to find you."_

"Well, you found me," she said. "Now what are you going to do, after taking Fang away from me?" She knew that he didn't have long to live, a little under an hour. ******

"Simple," he said. "I'm going to let you join him. Turns out that their destructive powers work much better if there's an _actual _'Max' around, and it's a lot easier to clone someone... when they're dead." As Jeb took dead aim at the space between her eyes, Max squeezed her eyes tighter, preparing for a blast of pain.

_I guess… it's alright, as a world without Fang isn't really my world at all._

"So long as the rest of the Flock is safe…." She mumbled.

"Oh, the rest of the Flock? I forgot to mention- you'll be joining them soon too."

She felt like all hope was lost. _The Flock… dead? My _family… _dead?_

She squeezed her eyes even tighter, drew Fang closer, and she was ready for death. But just as Jeb was about to fire, there was a loud growl, and an even louder _crack _sound.

The sound of bone against rock.

**

* * *

[A/N] **Cutting this short, because a), I need to have something to start with for the next chapter, (LOL), and because this story is finally coming to an end! C: I think, in about three-ish updates, Neon Lights will be over, and my next story can start. C: (Yes omg there's a next story.)

Thanks for staying with me this long, and Happy New Years! :D

**Notes!:**

*** Switch- ** in your DNA, a "switch" is something that "turns on" a certain section of your DNA. (Not sure if that was right lul, but this is pretty much what I mean ) For example: you might have the gene which gives you freckles, and in your DNA, there's a "switch" which would turn it on. If your entire family has freckles, there's a stronger possibility of the freckles gene turning on (and giving you freckles), than if your family didn't have freckles, which would mean that the possibility of the switch turning it on is much lower.

So if you don't have freckles, you probably do have the gene in your DNA, but it was just never turned on by the switch. c:

****** **Fang having a little less than an hour to live- **I never specified where he was shot, but Fang was shot in an area where it was enough to render him unable to move/almost dead, but a small flow of blood, so he could survive for roughly an hour.

LOL, think of an area where that could happen. Because tbh, I'm not sure if such an area exists, but he had to be shot there for the purposes of this story, (and you guys. :D)

Happy New Years! (:

iBanana


	51. Damage: 24,1

**[A/N] **/fail D:

Sorry everyone for this lateness ;_;

But I ended up getting all fevery over the weekend so I didn't write at all. I've been battling epic coughing for the past week, so please forgive. ^^ (unlike some of my assholey teachers. \:)

Disclaimer: Don't own MR.

Claimer: Own this.

_

* * *

[24.1] Damage; Part One_

"Max, get _out _of here!"

_Huh?_

Opening her eyes, she looked to where the sound was originating from, and she saw Jeb pinned against the wall, with a huge, reddish mass of fur crushing him.

"_Ari_?"

"Just go! Take Fang! Find the rest of the Flock! Trust me, I'll be okay!"

"But…!"

"_Go_!"

Scooping Fang into her arms, she took off, watching her brother attack Jeb mercilessly. "Don't you ever touch Max again!" she could hear him shout.

Soaring over the remains of Itex, she searched desperately for her Flock, even though she knew they were all dead. And soon, Fang probably would be too.

Closing her eyes, she breathed in deeply, taking in the iron-tinged smell of blood and gun smoke. Visualizing the Flock, she hoped that Jeb was lying. Opening her eyes, she saw them.

_The Flock? _

"Max? _Fang?_" Four figures flapped towards them, and as they got closer, Max's breathing grew faster.

"_Guys?_" It was the rest of the Flock, accompanied with new scratches and bruises. It was her family.

"Max!" Angel soared over to her, awkwardly hugging her as Fang was still in her arms. "We're so glad you're safe."

"Same here," Max said. "But first, before we all swap our lovely stories, I think we should get ourselves to a hospital first. Fang's in pretty bad shape."

"But where do we go?" Iggy asked. "I mean, although they have the occasional gang walking in with random intense wounds everywhere, we're the occasional gang with _wings._"

"I think I can work something out," Angel smiled.

Max laughed tiredly, "That's my girl."

* * *

**[A/N: With Jeb and Ari.]**

As Max flew away, Jeb and Ari began their fight.

"And I thought _all _parents were good to their children. Whoops, guess I was wrong." Ari growled at Jeb, pinning his body against the brick wall.

"Yeah, and I thought all kids were good to their parents," Jeb snarled back. As he said that, he wriggled his arms out from under Ari, and pressed the gun gently to Ari's side.

Ari yelped, feeling the cold metal touch his warm skin. "Now," Jeb started. "Be a good son and listen to your dad, won't you?"

Ari growled, knowing he had limited choices. "Maybe, if you were a _good _father. I mean really? Attacking your own _daughter_? And now your son too? What kind of dad are you?"

Jeb was silent. _Either kill him now, or face the consequences later, _he told himself. "I'll admit I was never perfect," he grunted, Ari's weight seeming to grow, "but it was for the better of mankind."

Ari scoffed. "Don't make me laugh! What kind of person sends their own kids to a lab? Lets them get tested on and tortured? Oh wait, my own father would." He whispered the last sentence, raising a deathly sharp claw to his father's neck.

"And you're the kind of kid who'd kill their own father because of that?"

Ari was struck by the sheer _stupidity _of the question. "Uh, _ye_-"

A shot rang out.

The result was Ari and a bleeding side.

Jeb placed the gun to his head, guilt flooding him.

"I'm sorry, Max, Ari, Val."

_Bang._

**

* * *

[A/N] **UGH NO INSPIRATION AT ALL FOR THIS DDDD8

Anyways, sorry for no updates in a while, everyone. A recurring fever isn't pleasant. D:

And omg this was so hard to write ;_; . I couldn't figure out what to write.

Yeah I blame this on being sick for a week and yeah. x_x But yes, no more Ari and Jeb, and Flock is leaving Itex, ALMOST ENDING YAY

-the incredibly sick iBanana c:


	52. Damage: 24,2

**[A/N] **Eeek! I don't have any excuses for this week-late post, except for midterms and how I was still recovering? ^^;

Yeah. I'll go to a remedial update school, I promise.

But if I don't update for a bit, that means I try my best to type a longer chapter 8D!

Disclaimer: Don't own anything.

Claimer: Own this.

_

* * *

[24.2] Damage; Part Two_

"Fang… wake up," Angel whispered. The Flock was now in a hospital, the same hospital they were in when Fang was first badly injured. **[A/N: I think in book 2 or 3? The one where we meet Sam and miss Red-head. C: And it's prolly in California or something, but this hospital works for the story. =_=] **

It had been about a week since the battle, and since then, Fang had been in a comatose state. Doctors had been striding in and out of the room, putting on plastic smiles, telling the Flock how he would be alright, and probably wake up soon. However, they and the Flock both knew that it would probably take a miracle for Fang to wake up.

It was now almost midnight, and Mrs. Martinez had just gotten to the hospital. She had made amends with Max, doing her best to explain Itex, the Voice, Jeb, and the experiments. Although Max couldn't fully grasp Itex's real purpose, she decided to forgive Mrs. Martinez (although she didn't really do anything wrong in the first place; Mrs. Martinez just felt like she had.)

"Come on guys, we should go." She said, stepping into Fang's room. The Flock whipped their heads towards her, as silence had been dominating the room, except for Max, who was still fixated on Fang's closed eyes. "It's late," she said.

The Flock stood up, (save Max), and followed Mrs. Martinez out of the room. Iggy, the last of the group, paused, waiting for Max's footsteps to pass by. "Max? We're going!" he called.

The group turned around, watching Max's unmoving figure. "I think… it's better if we let her stay here the night," Angel whispered. Mrs. Martinez nodded sadly, watching her daughter's sad figure lean over Fang. **[A/N: In this hospital, there's no limit to visiting time.]  
**

"If you need anything, you can call us, alright?" She said. Max barely moved her head, but it was a nod.

The door closed behind them, and Max continued to sit in silence. She shifted in her seat, placing her hand on top of Fang's hand now that the Flock was gone. She squeezed it, hoping for a response. There was none; the monitor continued to beep steadily, showing no changes.

"God, I hope you wake up soon," she whispered. "It's lonely without you."

After picking Fang up from the battle, they had flown all the way to the hospital, but she hadn't the time to notice how Fang was completely unresponsive. By the time they all got to the hospital, Fang was immediately shipped to surgery for the extensive injuries he had received from being his other self **[A/N: when he's in that "KILL MAX D8" mode.] **and from fighting. The Flock had had fewer injuries, but they were all drugged and sent to rooms to recover. They had all woken up in one or two days, depending on the extent of their wounds, and had found themselves bandaged and feeling a lot better than they had in weeks. They had all found Fang, still alive, but comatose. Max, the last to wake up, had found the Flock surrounding him. When she was told the news, her grip on reality had nearly shattered.

Now, she was just barely conscious of the world around her, but she kept focusing on Fang. The Flock had been told to stay after for another day, and then they could go home. However, Max was the only one to stay and watch over Fang. Every night, after the Flock went home, she would begin to talk to Fang, always hoping for him to wake up.

"It's lonely without you," she repeated. "I don't think it's possible to function correctly without you." She laid her head on his chest, hearing the strong heartbeat, but waiting for his eyes to open. The doctors didn't know why he wasn't waking up, so Max often spent the nights wondering why he wouldn't.

Listening to his heart beating, hoping for his eyes to flutter open once more, she drifted to sleep.

* * *

**[A/N: Although you might think that this next piece probably has no significance at all… it actually does. U: You probably won't notice it, but regardless, it was still fun to write. C:]**

Fang was floating in a sea of memories.

The first few that passed him by were painful ones; ones that he'd rather forget and pretend were never part of his life. His memories of the School floated by, his first glimpses of life. Clipped wings, _bleeding _wings, and feathers. Next were needles, vials of liquids and injections, and cages; the cages which had kept him from freedom for so long. Then came the Erasers, tearing at skin and flesh. Blood was spattered for the next few years, but then came a brilliant light- for the next few years, he's be savoring his first real taste of freedom for a few happy years.

However, its taste soon turned bitter, as Jeb disappeared from their lives. After that, every day was a constant battle to stay alive.

Then, he was captured. The brilliant light went out as soon as it had come. It was now dark, filled with feelings of confusion. He saw the self that had wanted to kill Max- the only star is his world of everlasting night.

The flow of memories stopped, and he found himself in darkness once more. He could hear Max talking to him.

"_God, I hope you wake up soon. It's lonely without you."_

"Max! I _am _awake!" He shouted. There was no answer. He watched her hold back tears, and felt his hand being squeezed.

He _was _awake… wasn't he?

Max had now fallen asleep, and he watched as a nurse entered the room. She put a blanket over Max, a sad smile as she realized her position. "Still in that comatose state, isn't he…" she murmured.

_Comatose state? _He noticed his surroundings. He was in a hospital. There was a monitor that was attached to him by wires and tubes, and Max was slumped, her head lying on his chest. He saw the nurse place a blanket on Max, take a swift glance at the clipboard by his bedside, and left.

Oh.

**

* * *

[A/N] **I lied. =_= One more chapter.

I need some time to think and stuff.

Today has not been my day. \: skjadfhf.

But yeah, is this okay?


	53. Damage: 24,3

**[A/N] **Happy Valentine's Day, everyone! (: (Or Singles Awareness Day, if you're like me. ;D)

OKAY IT'S VALENTINE'S DAY SO I GET AN EXCUSE TO MAKE THIS OVER ROMANTIC, RIGHT? ;A;

I was reading so much manga about love/family-love-omg-let's-all-work-together stuff yesterday, I'll cry at any mention of love at the moment. xD (THEY WERE SO SWEEET KASLDJF /blubbers, but you know I'm not the greatest with my "aww that's adorable" scenes, but here you go anyways. \:)

And also, this _is _the official end of Neon Lights, but I have some extra chapters and things to post, but read more about them in the bottom A/N! (:

Disclaimer: Don't own it.

Claimer: Own this.

_

* * *

[24.3] Damage; Part Three_

"Why can't I get up?"Fang asked himself. He knew that _he _was awake, but what wasn't?

_It's your body that isn't waking up, _a voice said.

A voice?

"…hello?"

_Yes?_

"Uh… what's happening? Who are you?" The voice sounded oddly familiar.

_I'm you, _the voice said. _And it's your body that isn't waking up. Although you might be, there's something preventing your body from waking. _

"So what should I do to get my body up?"

_Close your eyes. Search deep within. What past experience might make you not want to wake up?_

Fang squeezed his eyes tight, trying to remember. He remembered being kidnapped two years ago, but couldn't remember much after that. Everything from that point on was fuzzy and blurred.

"Uhh, I'm not really sure. I'm thinking it had something to do with the fact that I got kidnapped?"

_Exactly. Search _deep _within._

He shut his eyes, clearing his mind. He thought to himself, wondering why this voice (who apparently, was him) wouldn't tell him anything, until fragments of memory came to him.

The incredible urge to kill _Max. _The incredible guilt that followed.

Two years of memories came back to him in an instant, and he suddenly figured out why he couldn't wake up.

"Was it because of the guilt? What happened after you figured out that you- _I- _wanted to kill Max?"

_Exactly. _The voice had now changed, into a harsher, scarier one. **[A/N: At first, it was all nice and smiley because Fang wasn't talking to the self that wouldn't let his body wake up. Now, he is.] **_Because of me- _us- _Max could've died. And if we wake up… that could happen again._

"But Itex is _dead_. How could anyone come back and do that again?"

_Itex finds a way, _the voice said grimly.

"But can't you see? Even if that does happen again… I don't think Max will be there."

He had seen the sadness in her eyes before she went to sleep. He knew that if he needed her as much as he did, she hopefully felt the same. "She needs us," he continued. "But if we don't wake up soon, she probably won't be here anymore. She needs our existence as much as we do."

…_are you sure? _The voice sounded lighter, more hopeful.

"Pretty damn positive. And if you could _please _let our body wake up now…"

* * *

A blinding light filled his vision, and he suddenly felt like he couldn't breathe. His back arched in an attempt to get oxygen into his body.

_One second… two seconds…_

He gasped, gulping in oxygen. His body recoiled, hitting the bed violently, waking Max whose head was in lap.

"…what the…?" she mumbled. Fang kept gasping, the monitor beeping crazily. As Max adjusted, she gasped, "_Fang?_"

His breathing calmed, and he replied with a wistful smile- "Yep, it's me."

* * *

Max glomped Fang, **[AN: For the lack of a better term ;_;] **all the while whispering, "I can't believe it, is it really you…?"

Nurses and doctors burst into the room, scrambling around with instruments and charts. One of them tried to pull Max off of Fang, but she clung onto him like a lifeline. Fang stroked her head gently, and told a doctor, "Could you give us a moment? I promise, I won't pass out or anything, but give us a sec."

The doctor nodded, and quietly ushered everyone out of the room. Max had tears of relief and shock streaming down her face, and she had burrowed her head into Fang's chest.

"Is it really you?" She whispered. "I thought you'd never wake up… oh my God, it was so lonely without you." Fang was about to say that he had only been out for a week or two (at least, that's what he assumed), until she murmured, "It's been lonely… all these years."

He felt guilty, not knowing what had happened at all during those two years, except having betrayed Max, and having hurt her deeply. He drew her closer to him, rubbing the spot between her wings. Back when Jeb was their "father", she had always been comforted as soon as that spot was rubbed.

"It's okay, Max. I'm here now, and that's all the counts, right?" He kissed her head, still rubbing the spot between her wings. "And I'm sorry for what ever happened in the time I was gone, because I know I've hurt you in a way that could never be forgiven, but I can't take back the time that we've lost and stop that from happening."

Max straightened a bit. "You… don't remember what happened all the time you were gone?"

"I have the gist of it, but not really."

She smiled sadly. "At least you don't need to the pain we went through…" He could tell that she meant to say, "The pain _I _went through." He felt horrible about it, but he knew there was nothing he could do.

"I'm sorry," he apologized once more.

"But there's nothing for you to apologize fo-" Max began, but she was cut off when Fang cupped her face and kissed her. He kissed her so that he could feel the guilt he had been feeling for so long, yet feel the love that he had harbored for all these years. He figured that since he wasn't much of a person for words, he could be a person of action.

He pulled apart, and was surprised when he saw Max's blushing face. "I might have nothing to apologize for, but still, I'm sorry, okay?"

Max smiled, hugged him, and whispered, "Okay.

"_I'm just so glad you're back, and here to stay."_

**

* * *

[A/N] **And that's the end, everyone (:!

And Happy Chinese New Year's too, if you celebrate. (: (I do; spent my Asian party at a sushi buffet. 8D)

And about the extra chapters: they're not part of the story, but just some thank yous and also, a preview for my next story. I've only got the prologue/half the first chapter done, but I'd like to see if any of you would read it first. (hur.)

Thanks for staying with Neon Lights for so long, and thank you for reading! :D


	54. extra one:thank yous

**!extra one: Thank you notes (:!**

**[A/N] **Thanks for _130 _reviews, everyone! This story started off as an idea in my head that I got from a story from English class and a song my mom was playing during a ride home from the library, but I ever really thought I'd get this far. ^^; It's been about 7 months now (LOL) since the start of this, and 24 (…sorta xD) chapters later, here we are.

Your reviews meant a lot to me, and I wanted to acknowledge all the people who reviewed. (:

And ohmygod, if you've ever counted reviews, I think you'd understand how tedious it is. \: Especially with Fanfiction's whole ad thing popping up every two pages of counting. x_x

*As of 2/19/10:

**

* * *

**

*sorry if I got your user wrong! D:

**People who reviewed 1-5 times:**

irisheyes85

Nighthawk21

tearsXsolitude

armygirl0604

Kirakia

anonymous

alidei

Stephanie Zorander

ironyheartsap

Rachel Flayer

kishimat12

Lila O' Conner

Polodo

wOnToNgIrL

Silken-Winged-Angel

blackberry01

Rp

Jasmine Volturi

soccerislife14

Lord Ni

**

* * *

6-10 times:**

SeekDreamsAndFindHope

**

* * *

11-20 times:**

Fuzzylogic11

TwilightGirl100195

**

* * *

20+ times:**

MandKxo

Cap't Mo

**

* * *

And people that wanted to acknowledge here, as well :D :**

**MandKxo and Cap't Mo-** thank you thank you thank you! /loves

You guys were really consistent in reviewing, always commenting on my story about 20 minutes after it published. 8'D But seriously, you guys blew me away with your epic commenting. MandKxo had **33 freaking reviews **and Cap't Mo had **28 oh-my-god-what-is-this reviews. **

You guys must like commenting. xD

**Lord Ni-** from MDW! :D Thankyouthankyouthankyou for being my first reviewer. 8'D I honestly was dancing around in my sister's room for a year because I didn't think anyone whould read this story. 8'DDDDD

**Fuzzylogic11- **for being an excellent PM buddy. (:

**People who caught the mistakes in the chapters- **AHAHA, thank you so much as well. XD I didn't really notice all the mistakes in them, but you guys are really sharp. (Like KiraKia, who noticed some mistake in that Iggy talking to Max scene; something about Iggy needing to see Max's face? xD)

* * *

**[A/N] **Thank you all very much, and until next time!

iBanana

(and btw, there's a part two to this. Yerrr.)

btw 2: if you're a future reader who's gotten up to this part, thank you as well. :D


	55. extra two: preview

**!extra two: a preview! (:**

**[A/N] **This is the unedited prologue to my possibly new story, _Alice of Wonderland. _(There'll be lots of random smileys in it; I really write like that, so sorry D: and the tenses/POVs change a bit. It's very messy.)

I just copied and pasted cool sounding parts of the original into this (yeah it's really long), and it's not edited, or very well thought out yet, so it's subject to change.

And the title isn't that thought out yet either. ;_; (pshh, _Alice of Wonderland_, how will people know this is an MR fic?!)

And please remember, I'm still working on this, so expect mistakes (and messiness) and whatnot. 8'D

Read the bottom A/N for info on its publishing date :D!

* * *

Three years after the fall of Itex, Max and her flock have settled into their new life at the Martinezes home quite nicely. However, the days of relaxing and doing nothing over their summer vacation (the flock is going to school now) doesn't quite fit Max's ideals. She truly misses the excitement of battling erasers, thwarting the plans of Itex, and the adventure of soaring place after place. So, she's taken up to reading, as an escape and to remind her of "her glory days".

At the moment, everyone's out shopping for Max's surprise birthday party. :D So, Max is home alone. She's reading an old novel, _The Adventures of Alice in Wonderland. _However, she's been a bit lazy starting it, what with the excitement of her seventeenth. So, she's only at the part when Alice falls into the Rabbit's hole. After staring blankly at the page for a while, she decides to go and hunt for some food. An avian has got to eat, after all!

But first, more important things.

Hair!! 8D

Since Ella is just as crazy as Max about the condition of her hair, there is a large mirror in front of the door. Max sits down on the stool in front of it, not noticing a faint shimmer of dust surrounding the area. She sits down, pulling her hair out from her loose ponytail. Just then, she sees a shadow in the mirror, near the doorway. She tries to turn around, but is frozen in her position. As the shadow moves toward her, she notices the dust. _Is this why I'm frozen like this…? _She wonders.

Then, she feels rough hands on her back.

"OMG Who are you D:?!" she finally manages to scream out.

"Someone you know," a voice behind her says. There is no emotion or tone in the voice. In fact, Max can't even figure out whether the voice is a male or female.

Then, she is pushed _into _the mirror. "Wuhhh…?" she says. Then she feels herself floating.

She looks around, and notices that she appears to be inside a tree.

"What…? Where am I? And _why _am I _floating_?" she ponders out loud.

"_You're in the Hollow of Transition, my dear Max," _says a smooth, male voice.

"The hollow of _what? _And who are you?" Max asks.

"_Once you get to the bottom, you shall find out." _The voice says. Max looks around, trying hard to find it. But all she sees is wood, and… doors?

As she passes each one, they fling open. In the first door, she sees herself being captured by strange solders. They all have hearts on their clothes in skin, and they look eerily similar to the scientists at Itex from when she was younger.

The next door showed a strange rabbit-human twirling her around on a rickety table, fireworks exploding randomly, and two look-alikes/twins making up some horrible sounding song.

In the next door, she sees herself in a blue dress, and someone in a lavish pink gown. She is in a cage, and appears to be "bowing" to the person. _There's only so much room in a cage for bowing, _she thinks. _And hold up…. Woah. Is that _Nudge? _…they really captured her likeness o-o._

The last door showed Max in the same cage, but this time, instead of bowing to the regally dressed queen, there was a dark soldier carrying a heart-shaped key-knife. But who was the soldier? It looked like….

No. It couldn't be.

Fang?

She saw that she, like the soldier, had tears running down her cheeks. Her mouth was moving, speaking words Max couldn't hear. The knife rose, accompanied by a glint of silver.

Then, a slash. The sound of metal against flesh.

Silence.

* * *

Max hit the ground, and blacked out, with the last words… "I'm so sorry Alice.

"_I love you."_

* * *

**[A/N] **OKAY HOW WAS THAT 8D

This story was thought up about halfway through _Neon Lights_, when I started reading this lovely manga about Alice in Wonderland. :'D And as you may or may not know, since I'm a huuuuuge fan of that kind of stuff, I decided to try my hand at an Alice in Wonderland/MR crossover; but it's not really a crossover, I guess, because it's more like me just shoving MR characters into the story of AiW, with no AiW characters actually in the story. (MR charries will be having roles of AiW characters in the story, get it? Like Angel being the White Rabbit. :D)

However, I stopped thinking about this after I typed up my ideas, but now I've come back to it since _Neon Lights _is done. But it might take a while to come out, that is, if I even decide for it to come out at all. \: But I really planned this out in detail, and I even have pictures of the characters too. D8 (because this is wonderland, so i made up some awesome-cake things that i think one would need illustrations for. i had too much free time, too. 8D)

So what do you guys think? Should I write this story? (If so, it'll be a while, maybe this summer) How often should it come out? (I was thinking once a month if it comes out before the summer, since I'm a very lazy and busy person) Should it even _be _a crossover? (See above. It's not like any AiW characters are actually _in _this story… =_=) And most importantly…

**Will you guys read it? :D**

If you review this extra, it'd help me greatly if you at least answered one of my many questions. 8'DDDD I personally think this would be a lot of fun to write, but I need an audience to enjoy this with me. (:

And there might be some more MR things coming out, not that sure. I've also got into writing fiction lately. \: If I have more news (and this story hasn't come out yet), I'll put it here. Maybe. :D

Thank you for reading!

iBanana


End file.
